Kimberly
by Kctimes2
Summary: AU. This is based on the movie "Sabrina". The full summary is inside. Kim/Jason story at first then it becomes a Kim/Tommy story. Epilogue Posted.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N: **_This is my second story. AU. They aren't Power Rangers. This is based on the movie, "Sabrina". Jason, Kimberly, and Tommy are the main characters of this story._

**A/N: **_In this story, Tommy and Jason are older than Kim. Most probably 6 years older to be exact._

**Summary: **_Kimberly, a poor Chauffer's daughter, has been in love with Jason, a son to two very rich entrepreneurs, for years, but Jason doesn't give her the time of day. Then Kimberly leaves for 5 years to pursue other goals. She comes back, and Jason finally gives her the attention she's been craving. However, Jason is promised to another rich family's daughter for marriage, and his step- brother, Tommy-who is successfully overseeing his family's businesses, is going to make sure Jason doesn't mess up the marriage he is intended for (Tommy is all business). Tommy wants to distract Kimberly from pursuing anything with Jason, so he starts to spend time with her. What happens when he realizes he starts having feelings for her?_

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Once upon a time, on the north shore of Angel Grove, some thirty miles from Reefside, there lived a small girl on a large estate. The estate was very large indeed, and had many servants. There were gardeners to take care of the gardens, and a tree surgeon on a retainer. There was a boatman to take care of the boats: to put them in the water in the spring, and scrape their bottoms in the winter. There were specialists to take care of the grounds: the outdoor tennis court and the indoor tennis court, the outdoor swimming pool and the indoor swimming pool. Even the built-in dojo had Sensei's who would take care of the dojo in addition to teaching the boys of the estate. And there was a man of no particular title who took care of the small pool in the garden for a goldfish named Alpha. Also on the estate there was a chauffeur by the name of Zordon who had been imported from England years ago together with a new Rolls-Royce. Zordon was a fine chauffeur of considerable polish, like the eight cars in his care, and he had a daughter by the name of Kimberly. It was the eve of the annual martial arts tournament, and as had been traditional in Angel Grove for the past ten years, the Scott-Oliver's were giving a party. It never rained on the night of the Scott-Oliver's party. The Scott-Oliver's wouldn't have stood for it. There were five Scott-Oliver's in all - father, mother, and two sons, and one daughter they were step-brothers by the way. Andrea Scott and Desmond Oliver were married in nineteen hundred and eighty two. Andrea Scott and Desmond Oliver were both widows and were both made of 'old money', and they each had a son who was coincidently the same age. They met, fell in love, and married. And among their many wedding presents was the town house in Reefside and this estate for weekends. The town house has since been converted into Hayley's Cyberspace Café, named after the daughter Andrea and Desmond had together. Dr. Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver, Desmond's only child with his deceased wife, graduated from UCLA, where his classmates voted him 'The Man Most Likely To Leave His Alma Mater Fifty Million Dollars'. His step-brother, Jason, Andrea Scott's only child by her deceased husband, went through several of the best western AND eastern colleges for short periods of time, and through several marriages for even shorter periods of time. He is now a successful 5th degree Black Belt in jujitsu and is listed on Tommy's tax return as a six thousand dollar deduction. Life was pleasant among the Scott-Oliver's, for this was as close to heaven as one could get on Angel Grove.


	2. Chapter 2 Cars

**A/N: **_I own nothing, the plot is mine and I am basing it on the movie "Sabrina". This story is AU, there is no Power Rangers._

**A/N:** Tommy and Jason are 24 years old. Kimberly and Hayley are 18 years old.

_Summer of 1995_

The Scott-Oliver's were throwing their annual party. It was always a big event. Andrea Scott-Oliver, Desmond Oliver, Jason Scott, Dr. Thomas Oliver, and Hayley Scott-Oliver were well known throughout the city of Angel Grove.

Andrea Scott, Jason's Mom, was 45 years old. Her and her husband at the time, had Jason when they were both 21. Unfortunately, Jason's Dad died in a car accident when Jason was 3 months old. Andrea was a beautiful woman, with blonde hair and green eyes. She was 5'6, and very prim and proper. She had grown up with a hefty bank account, and after Jason's Dad died, she knew she could raise him on her own. Which she did, until she met Desmond Oliver.

Desmond Oliver, Tommy's Dad, was 47 years old. Tommy's mother passed away when Tommy was 2. She died after she had a lethal seizure. Desmond was devastated. He didn't want to start dating at first. When he met Andrea, that all changed. They were both from 'old money', and were attending a Mariner Bay Cotillion Ball. Their eyes locked, and the rest was history. Desmond was a mix of Native American and Caucasian. He used to have long brown hair, but then cut it. He always wore eyeglasses, and had full lips with dark, brown eyes. Tommy and him could've been twins in another timeline.

After Andrea and Desmond were married, their family merged as one. They welcomed a little girl of their own, Hayley. They owned several businesses around southern California. There was a construction company, several coffee shops, martial arts dojos, they even owned the Silver Guardians of Silver Hills, and the Aquabase in Mariner Bay, and was partner to Mercer Industries in Reefside. Their yearly income? $100,000,000 a year and counting. Their kids were going to take over the businesses eventually.

Jason Scott is very good looking. Tall, around 5'10-11, muscular body, brown hair, and olive skin. He was a charming young man, but too much of a playboy. At the age of 24, Jason has been through 4 marriages already. He was very popular with the ladies, and he had goals and ambitions, but he did what he wanted on his own time. He hasn't done much in his life other than place in the top 5 in Jujitsu worldwide. Yes, that may be an accomplishment to an outsider, but in the world of the Scott-Oliver's it was really beneath them. Their other son was the epitome of 'Bread Winner'.

Dr. Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver, Desmond's son, was the serious one of the two. He is a doctor in paleontology, but used his time to learn the ropes of handling business, or businesses, in his family's case. Tommy was good looking as well. He had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, pouty lips and he was 6'0". He had a body to rival Jason's. His hair was brown and spiky, before he used to have long hair that rivaled half the girls in Angel Grove. After he cut his hair, all the girls noticed him, and they wanted to date him. Tommy didn't date though. That's the thing, he was a loner, and he never put himself out there for someone to get to know. His parents scolded him about dating, but he didn't want to date. Work, money, work, money those were his main concerns, in that order.

Jason and Tommy had a half sister named Hayley. Hayley Scott-Oliver was 18, and she was a mix of her two brothers. When it came to looks, Hayley had long, auburn red hair, it must have been a recessive trait because no one in the family had red hair. She had striking brown eyes and fair skin. Unlike Jason, Hayley was already business savvy, after all, she owned Hayley's Cyberspace Café, the café her parents named after her. However, unlike Tommy, Hayley knew how to have fun. She loved working on computers, and she had a social life. Her boyfriend, William Cranston, of world renowned, Cranston Industries, helped her with the café. Both were so smart, they had been accepted into Harvard University. Hayley's life was pretty much set. She worried about Tommy though, and she never liked how he was alone.

Zordon was in the yard cleaning all the cars the Scott-Oliver's owned. There was a Rolls Royce, 2 Porsches, one Mitsubishi Lancer, an Acura Integra, a Mercedes Benz, and 2 BMWs. Zordon was a respected man by the Scott-Oliver family and by the whole community. His driving skills and courteous was impeccable. He was posh, mature, sophisticated, and is very much loved. He was a man of 50 with striking black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He was 6'4", and he had a very booming voice. There was some mystery to him, and when people saw his pictures from his past, he never did look a day over 25. He didn't join in the revelry of the Scott-Oliver parties because monetary wise, he was beneath them. He's known that since he came to work for Desmond Oliver and Andrea Scott.

Zordon's wife, Dimitria, died when their daughter was 6 years old. Dimitria was a regal woman. Gorgeous with green eyes, and fair skin with brown hair. She held an intelligence beyond her years, she died of an unfortunate brain aneurysm. That left Zordon to raise their daughter. He wasn't for playing with dresses, putting on make up, or anything to do with hair. That's why his daughter's hair was always in a strict ponytail. Her clothing was basic, consisting of jeans, shirts, and shorts. Nothing too spectacular, after all she spent part of her time washing cars and witnessing what the Scott-Oliver's did.

Ah, yes, Kimberly, Dimitria and Zordon's daughter, sixteen years young with caramel brown hair, lightly tanned skin, doe brown eyes, and full lips. She wasn't hideous, but she definitely hadn't grown into her looks either. She had a gangly body, but she was short- very short. Around 5'1 or so. Her body was made to do gymnastics and that's what she was going to do. She was leaving at the end of Summer to train for the Pan Globals. Kimberly first started gymnastics when she was the age of 3, and it continued from there. She was very naïve, shy, and very insecure of herself, and that was possibly her shortcoming in life. Unless it changed of course.

Zordon moved to the Scott-Oliver Estate when Kimberly was 7. They've lived in the house above the garage on the estate for 11 years now. Kimberly's eyes caught the attention of Jason Scott. That's who she was in love with and wanted to be with. He never gave her the time of day though; he never even acknowledged her. She looked on at the party. There was dancing, mingling, drinking, and eating. The most prominent people in southern California always attended.

Kimberly was singing a song she just wrote while lazily washing Tommy's Acura Integra.

"_Down the road_

_We never know _

_What life may have instore _

_Winds all change _

_They'll rearrange_

_Lives more than before _

_But you'll never stand alone my friend _

_Memories never die_

_In our hearts they'll always live _

_And never say goodbye"_

Zordon heard his daughter singing. She got that from her mother. "You always did take after your mother in more ways than one." Zordon smiled at her. "I see you her in you everyday." Zordon went back to washing his car.

Kimberly didn't think twice about what he said. She knew her Mother was regal, but she wasn't like that at all. She could never fit in the ranks of the Scott-Oliver's. That's where she wanted to be. '_I need to see what Jason is up to.'_ Kimberly walked away from the car, and she climbed up the tree. This is something she always did, she always spied on the party. She climbed, and she saw Jason holding the hand of a woman. Jason looked so handsome in his white suit, with a red undershirt. The woman was giggling, and Jason was obviously going to enjoy her company. He had two champagne glasses in one hand also a bottle of White Zinfandel. '_Oh, no. Shoot. He always does this. I'm for you Jason not those dumb girls!' _Kimberly watched on, they were heading into the dojo. There were always muffled sounds coming from the dojo. Jason did this trick often. Kimberly wasn't that young to know what they intended to do.

Zordon noticed his daughter on the tree. He always hated when she did this to herself. She was just a chauffer's daughter, there was no way she could be with the likes of them. "Come down from there, Kimberly!" She didn't budge, but she gave him a response by waving his words away. "Come on!" He scolded.

Defeated, Kimberly got down from the tree in shame and hurt. Her father looked at her state. "You better finish your packing." He said.

Kimberly was set to leave for Paris, London. She was going to train with elite coaches for the upcoming Pan Globals. She was very talented in gymnastics. "Who's that girl, Daddy. Who's that girl dancing with Jason?"

Zordon sighed. After all of Jason's failed marriages, he became very 'free'. He found dating to be more of his specialty, so whenever there was a party there was a new woman he picked up. This girl Jason was dancing with was no exception. He knew the girl Jason had walked away with, after all he drove her here. "That's Dana Mitchell, her father is the Captain at the Aquabase."

'_Captain's daughter, huh? Other than the fact she's blonde, that's about the only thing she has going for her.' _"I hate girls who giggle like that all the time." Kim noted. She still kept looking down.

Zordon looked back at his daughter. "You hate every girl Jason looks at." Zordon spoke truthfully. He hated seeing his daughter when she got depressed over him, and he was very thankful she was leaving for Paris. "Kimberly, you can't go on like this about Jason." Kimberly looked up at her father. "You've got to get over it."

They started walking to their home on the estate. It wasn't that far, it was directly on top of the garage that housed the cars. Kimberly thought about it. "Yes father." She stoically responded. Both had arrived inside their home. Kimberly didn't want to leave now. She wanted to stay with Jason because that's who she longed for.

Zordon went to the kitchen, and he grabbed something to drink. "It's good you're going far away. I only hope it's far enough." Kimberly has been crushing on Jason since she was 8. It's been 8 years too long in Zordon's opinion.

Kimberly didn't hear the words he said. They went in one ear and out the other. "Yes, father." Kimberly didn't want to be near her father anymore, so she walked back out. She went downstairs to get another look at Jason. She headed towards the dojo and coincidentally, she ran into him.

Jason came out the dojo in a good mood, and he was definitely looking for someone. He saw Kimberly standing there. "Oh, it's you." Jason wasn't impressed by her. She was just wearing jean shorts, a pink shirt, and raggedy sneakers. Her long brown hair was in a strict ponytail as usual.

Kimberly was excited he at least noticed her. She smiled. "Hi Jason."

"I thought I heard somebody." He walked off. Not looking back.

"No, it's nobody." Kim murmured with tears in her eyes. '_He doesn't even know I'm alive. I'm so hurt.'_

Seems like Jason and his date were playing Kat and mouse. "Dana! Dana! Where are you?" Jason looked around for her. "Dana, I thought you wanted to 'spar'?" He had a mischievous smile on his face. "Dana?"

Dana ran back into the dojo. She was very good at hard to get. Jason ran back inside. Kimberly followed them and stayed in the dark right outside the door. She peered inside. Jason and Dana were on opposite sides of the mats.

Jason smiled. "So, what is this? Do we go against each other or do we Gung-Ho?" Jason winked at her.

Dana shook her head. "eh huh. You stay on your side and I will stay on mine." She winked back at him.

Kim watched them in disgust.

Jason walked towards her. "You know, that's going to be a little hard Dana." He kept walking towards her.

"Jason, you know the rules of how to score a point when a match happens." Dana kept speaking in tongue.

Jason laughed. He walked back to his side of the mat. "Okay, let's bow." They did, and Jason and Dana tackled each other.

Kim had watched enough karate tournaments in her days to know they were fooling around. '_Ew, how gross!'_

"Kimberly!"

Kimberly walked away from the dojo. She needed to know who called for her. It was her father, she walked up to him. "Yes father?"

"Don't leave your passport tomorrow." He instructed. He wanted to make sure she got the hell out of California, and she was away from Jason.

"No father." Kimberly stated. "It's already in my purse."

"Not every girl is lucky enough to go to Paris, you know?" Zordon looked down at his daughter. "Kimberly, you are just that gifted in gymnastics. This is a wonderful opportunity to showcase your talent." His daughter was walking back to their house. "You know if mother was still alive, she'd be happy you were going there." Kimberly still ignored him. "She was the best at gymnastics where we come from!" Zordon called out. Kimberly didn't look once at her dad.

He walked back up with her to their house. "Kimberly." She turned to look at him. Zordon needed to let her know something. "I'm not saying you have to do this. Nor am I saying that I want you to marry a chauffer. But I know how you feel. Your mother and I were respected by everyone. That's as much as anyone can want." He lectured her. "Don't reach for the moon, Crane."

'_**Crane. **__That's something mother always described me as. I remember.__**' **_Her mother and father were always the ones to speak cryptically to her. She understood what he was trying to say. "No, father."

He smiled at her. "Besides, wouldn't it be good to get out the country and enjoy Paris?" Kimberly shook her head yes. "I'll wake you up at 7, I'll take you to the airport. Good night." Zordon kissed his daughter on the top of her head. He left to go change for work. Even though it was late at night, Zordon was still chauffer and needed to transport the guests back to their houses.

Kimberly missed her mom, she hated she was leaving Jason, and she hated the life she was living. She decided to do something. She went to her desk, took out her stationary, and started writing a note.

"_Dearest Father, _

_I don't want to go to Paris._

_I want to die._

_Please forgive me_

_For what I'm about to do._

_Goodbye, _

_Kimberly_

_P.S.- Don't have Jason at the funeral _

_He probably wouldn't even cry._

Kimberly placed the letter in the envelope. She got up and went to feed her dog, Circuit, the mutt licked her hand. She then walked to her father's door and slid the note underneath it.

The somber Kimberly descended the stairs and walked into the garage. It was her father's pride and joy next to her. Actually, Zordon and Tommy shared it. Tommy Oliver took a joy in racing cars, the Acura Integra and Mitsubishi Lancer was his along one of the BMWs. The garage housed tools, oil, car cleaning supplies, and even a computer to input the information on the cars. Kimberly closed all the windows, locked the garage, and then started all the cars. The carbon monoxide started filling the garage. Kimberly stood there taking the breaths in. This was how she wanted to die, inside her father's garage. She then stared out a window. The moon was shining bright. Then she started coughing, the fumes were beginning to be too much, but she didn't care.

Suddenly, the garage opened up. A man was coughing. "Zordon!" The man called out. "Zordon!" The lights were flicked on. Kimberly hid underneath a car. She didn't want to get caught. The man started coughing louder. "What the hell is going on here?" He went to turn the cars off. He heard a sound. It sounded like it was under a car. "Who's that?" The man looked underneath all the cars. He saw Kimberly under one of them. "Kimberly, come out of there."

Kimberly got out. She was filthy she had soot all over her face and body. She stood up and looked at the man. Tommy Oliver, the serious son. "Hello, Tommy." She simply said. He looked nice in his classic black tux.

"What are you doing here?" He sternly asked. Then put his arms across his chest.

"Just checking the spark plugs." She replied in shame. The suicide attempt didn't work, nor did Jason coming to check on her. '_Fuck my life.' _she thought.

Tommy didn't believe her. "Are you sure?" Tommy rose an eyebrow.

Kimberly nodded. "Father was worried, he said a spark plug was missing. So, I checked all the cars to see which one had the missing spark plug." She lied.

"So, you started up all the cars and closed the garage?" Tommy queried.

"I didn't want to bother anyone." She said simply.

Tommy shook his head. "You might never have done so again." He retorted. Kimberly kept her eyes down on the ground. "Listen, does your father know?"

Kimberly's head shot up. She bit down on her lower lip. "No!" She shouted. Tommy stared at her. "I wanted to surprise him." Then she looked back down at the floor.

"We better get out." Tommy ushered Kimberly out the garage. He noticed she didn't look so great. He put his hand on the small of her back. The fresh air should do her good, he thought. Then Kimberly collapsed in his arms. He patted her to wake her up. Her eyelids fluttered. "There now breathe." Kimberly did as she was told. "That's right, now breathe deep." She followed his instructions.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked. The last thing she remembers was Tommy getting her out of the garage.

"You passed out." He informed her. Tommy knew she needed the help. He was going to help her to her house above the garage.

"I'm alright you don't have to carry me." She shrugged Tommy off her.

He couldn't believe it. He just wanted to be nice, but she didn't care. Tommy snapped at her. "Of all the idiotic things!" Kimberly was now scared of him, and she grew small. "Don't you know carbon monoxide kills people?"

Kimberly looked back at him. "It does?" She played dumb.

"What would've happened if I hadn't come along?" Tommy looked down at her. She needed to get this through her head. Kimberly might only be 18, but still, she needed to have more common sense than this.

"I'd have died." Kimberly said. She didn't make any more eye contact with Tommy.

He shook his head. "8 cars? One could've done it." Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. "Good thing Capt. Mitchell asked me to drive him home tonight."

'_What about father?' _Kim thought. "Capt. Mitchell Wait, Dana's father?" Tommy nodded. "Why can't Dana take him home?" She questioned. Then secretly cursed Jason and Dana for their antics.

"We can't find Dana."

"She…." Kim should've finished her statement, but she wasn't sure if she should. Jason could get mad at her for ratting him out.

"She what?" Tommy was waiting for her reply.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She laced her fingers together, and looked at him nervously. She gave a small smile in hoping of trying to shut herself up.

Tommy just gazed at her. "The next time you start a car, leave the doors open okay?" Kimberly nodded. "A chauffer's daughter should know better." Tommy walked back to his Lancer.

Kimberly saluted. "Yes sir." She didn't like Tommy Oliver now, he was mean to her. She was definitely going to miss Jason.


	3. Chapter 3 Paris, letter, Pa Zhaq

**A/N: **_Story is AU… reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks!_

**Paris, France**

Kimberly had been in Paris for six months now. She hated it here. She missed Jason, her father, and the maids, the butler, and the chef in Angel Grove. Desmond and Andrea had over 20 workers for their home, and they all lived on the estate.

Aisha Campbell was one of the maids at the Scott-Oliver estate, she was 22 years young. She was a vivacious, lovely African American woman, and was more like a sister to Kimberly than anything else. Zordon treated Aisha like a daughter, and Aisha loved Zordon more than anything because Aisha's dad hasn't been in her life. There was a calming spirit about her that Kimberly adored. Aisha came from a blue collar working family, and the Scott-Oliver's treated her with a lot of respect.

Rocky DeSantos was the chef on the Scott-Oliver estate, and he was 22 years young. Aisha and Rocky had been friends since they were little. He, too, came from a blue collar working family. Along with his cooking abilities, Rocky doubled as one of the martial arts' teachers for the dojo on the estate. Jason and Tommy found Rocky to be like a little brother to them. He wasn't a serious guy, and Jason found that comforting. Tommy even found Rocky to be a humorous at times, and that's why Hayley took a liking to him; he was able to get a smile out her brother. Plus the eggs benedicts he cooked were to die for, and Rocky was always seen snacking on his fresh cooked meals. He always said it was because "I need to taste what I'm dishing out."

Another maid Kimberly found comfort in was Kira Ford. Kira was 18, and she was an aspiring young singer. She was kind and caring; her smile lit up a room, plus she was quirky- a good kind of quirky. Even though Kimberly and Kira were the same age, she found Kira to be her little sister. Kira didn't mind at all, and they had bonded over music. Kimberly even taught Kira some gymnastics.

The butler, was another comical relief amongst the workers. He was actually Rocky's half brother. Conner McKnight was the butler of the estate. He was 18 years old. Rocky got Conner the job because their Mom said Conner needed to learn responsibility. Tommy found Conner to be annoying, while Jason gave Conner pointers here and there about life. Hayley was indifferent when it came to Conner. However, when the workers would criticize Conner for being a dumb jock, he was star soccer player at Stone Canyon High School, Hayley stuck up for him citing he did have an intellectual side.

Kimberly was thinking about her life in Angel Grove while doing tricks on the uneven bars. That was a bad combo. Seeing how she ended up falling off the bars after two minutes. "Ugh!" Kimberly yelled upset with herself.

Dulcea, the coach, noticed her. "Kimberly, come here." Dulcea was a regal woman, she favored the color green, and as fate would have it, she had green eyes. Her hair was a mix of blonde and a kind of orange tint. Her wavy hair was always down.

Kimberly walked up to Dulcea. "Yes, Coach."

Dulcea sighed. "Kimberly watch me." Dulcea went to the uneven bars. She started with the taller one, then gracefully flipped to the smaller one. She twirled and twirled, then was able to ascend to the taller one. She did a routine for 5 straight minutes.

"Coach?" Kimberly called out. _'What was the point of that?'_

"Kimberly, I know you're wondering why I did that." Dulcea mentioned. Kimberly nodded. "I did that because my mind was free of chaos and bullshit." Kimberly gasped. "Yes, I said bullshit. Now get back up there and don't think about anything that can mess you up. Kimberly, you are agile and graceful like a Crane." Tears started to form in Kimberly's eyes because Dulcea referenced something to her mother. "You need to believe, believe that anything is possible, and most of all believe in yourself."

Kimberly nodded.

"Girls! Gather around me." Dulcea yelled. The girls did. "Alright, yesterday we worked on the balance beam, and now we are going to work on our floor routines."

The assistant coach, Alyssa Enrile, was present as well. "Okay, girls, we will practice our floor routines. I will show you a routine, and I want you to adapt it to make it your own." Coach Alyssa put on a pop song, and she started to twirl, flip, dance, cartwheel her way around. Once she was done the girls clapped. "My dance was inspired by tigers because their movements are unique. Sometimes, if you inspire your routine by an animal, the routine will stand out in front of the judges."

Dulcea smiled, she always did her floor routines modeled after an owl. "First, let's warm up." The girls got in a line. "I want you to do punch fronts to cartwheels then two roundoff back handsprings, repeat this tumbling routine twice." The girls nodded. "Ashley, you're first."

Ashley did the routine with ease.

"Lily!" Alyssa commanded.

Lily did the routine, she was off balance at the end, but she accomplished it.

"Good. Kelsey!" Dulcea called her forth.

Kelsey started the tumbling, and she stumbled when she landed her first back handspring. She didn't let it get her down though because she tried again and landed it.

"Jen, you're up!" Alyssa yelled.

Jen accomplished the tumble with no apprehension.

Dulcea and Alyssa were taking notes on all the girls. They seemed to be doing well on the warm up. "Kimberly, it's your turn." Dulcea said.

Kimberly watched all the girls. She felt inadequate when it came to them, and she didn't step forward. "Coach? I don't feel so good" Kimberly lied.

Dulcea sighed. "Alright then, just sit out this practice."

Kimberly went to the side of the gym and sat out.

Dulcea and Alyssa noticed Kimberly's insecurities. They weren't sure what she needed to get her out this rut.

**Xxxxx**

**Angel Grove, CA**

Zordon went inside the home of Desmond and Andrea, so he can have breakfast. Chef Rocky had already prepared a feast. He made strawberry cream cheese filled French toast, homemade blueberry syrup to drizzle on top, scrambled eggs with tomatoes and cheese mixed in, fresh biscuits, homemade gravy, sausage and bacon.

"Mmm, that smells wonderful Rocky." Zordon could already taste the meal. "You always outdo yourself when it comes to all the meals."

Rocky smiled. "There are like 30 people who live on the estate. I don't mind cooking in bulk, and I love getting creative with the food here. The Scott-Oliver's always keep the kitchen stocked."

Aisha and Kira came through the doors. They were very hungry.

"Rocky! You're a lifesaver." Aisha exclaimed. She grabbed a plate and put some food on it. "I need my energy today. I've got a lot of bedrooms to clean."

Kira laughed. "I got living room and bathroom duty. At least the pay is good that I don't mind."

Conner then came through the door. He just woke up. "Tell me there's food!"

Kira rolled her eyes. "This is a kitchen you know!" She quipped.

"This is a kitchen you know." Conner mocked Kira. "You know babe you should just take a chill pill."

"You did not just call me babe." Kira snapped.

Aisha and Rocky laughed in amusement. This was a common thing between Conner and Kira. They were always fighting, or well flirting in Rocky's opinion.

Zordon took out a letter from his jacket pocket. Aisha noticed. "Is that a letter from Kimberly?" Aisha asked.

Zordon nodded. Conner sat next to Kira. He wanted to hear the letter too. Aisha was standing by Rocky, she was helping him prepare for today's lunch.

"_Dear father, or Cher papa, as we say over here._

_Isn't my French getting good?_

_We are finally trained in the uneven bars._

_I thought floor routines were tough _

_But the uneven bars just about killed me._

_I always missed the transitions."_

Kira was listening. "She's got too much on her mind probably. Does she mention Jason?" Kira knew about Kimberly's crush on Jason. The way she talked about him, and the way she looked at him. It was very obvious. That could be the reason she's distracted in Paris.

The phone in the kitchen rang. Conner went to answer it. "Hello?" There was a pause. "Got it Dr. O." Conner hung up the phone. "Zordon, Dr. O is ready to go to Reefside."

Aisha was curious to know if Kimberly wrote about Jason as well. "What does she say about Jason?" As Kimberly's sister, Aisha was the first one to know about how Kimberly felt about him. She felt bad though, she knew Kimberly wouldn't have a chance in hell with Jason because of their social standings. Plus, the six year age difference was a problem between the two. Kimberly's response? "Age ain't nothing, but a number." Kimberly lived by that motto.

Zordon was now annoyed. He looked over the letter. "Not a word." Then he turned it over. "No, wait. Here's something.

"_I don't think of Jason very much."_

"Well, that's good." Rocky nodded as he took a bite of the homemade sausage egg biscuit sandwich he made. Kimberly was his little sister, and she deserved better. Jason didn't even notice the way she looked at him.

"_Except at night."_

"That's bad." Kira said.

"_I decided to be sensible and tore up his picture."_

"That's good right?" Conner asked. He didn't understand girly crushes or anything like that. He always heard Zordon hated his daughter's crush on Jason though. Aisha, Kira, and Rocky nodded.

"_Please send me some scotch tape." _Zordon finished. He sighed.

"That's bad." Aisha said sadly. She wasn't sure when Kimberly would get over her crush on Jason.

"I must leave now. I need to take Dr. Oliver to Reefside." Zordon bid farewell to his coworkers who he also thought to be his children.

**Xxxxx**

Zordon got the Bentley, a new car the Scott-Olivers had purchased recently, and drove to the front of the estate to meet with Tommy. This was a special Bentley, and it held a telephone and desk in the back for Tommy. Tommy was delighted to have an office on wheels.

Tommy walked out the house dressed in a black dress shirt, white and black tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His hair was spiked perfectly, as always, and he had his black attaché briefcase with him. He topped off his ensemble with his square wire rimmed eyeglasses. Tommy smelled the fresh air in Angel Grove. He loved the air in Angel Grove, sometimes he practiced his katas in the front yard. He saw Zordon wiping down the new Bentley. "Good morning, Zordon."

Zordon smiled. "Good morning, Dr. Oliver. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Tommy nodded. "Zordon, I have a lot of work to do. So please, will you take the Parkway. Two windows open go 45 miles per hour. I will be able to concentrate on my work and hear my thoughts, and no one will mind be on that road to honk their horns at your for going so slow." Tommy directed.

"Yes sir." Zordon responded. As the family's personal driver, he kept mental notes of the way he drove for each family member. Tommy was particular when he was driven to business locations. Tommy's need for speed was done on his Uncle's track or the legal drag races in Fontana. For Jason, Zordon could drive any particular way. Jason didn't care how he got to his destination; he usually drove himself anyways. Miss. Hayley didn't care for Zordon to drive her places. She was independent, and she loved her Mercedes Benz. When it came to the patriarch and matriarch, Zordon drove at exactly 70 mph on freeway and 45 miles per hour on the streets. That was the rule after all.

Tommy was about to get in the backseat of the car, but stopped. He heard a sound. It sounded like screeching tires.

Zordon looked as well. It was Jason speeding towards the front of the estate. If that wasn't bad enough, Tommy was about to blow a gasket. Jason was driving Tommy's Acura Integra.

Jason parked the car at an angle. He got out and was wearing the biggest smile. He was dressed in a red dress shirt with a black tie, beige slacks, and brown shoes. "Morning, Zordon. Thomas." Jason said with a smirk. He knew his brother was going to get mad about driving his car.

Tommy cursed under his breath. "What are you thinking? Taking my car out?"

Jason pursed his lips. "You know, that thing drives like a dream. I'm so glad Chad put that extra bottle of NOS in your car." Tommy loved his Acura, he was the only one that was supposed to drive that car. Tommy glared at Jason. Jason needed to get him off the topic. "So, where are you off to?"

"Reefside, where do you think?" Tommy always went to the office in Reefside. That was where Scott-Oliver Business Associates' office was.

"On Sunday?" Jason asked incredulously.

Tommy shook his head. He knew his brother partied hard, but to forget what day it was, now that was a shock. Usually, Tommy didn't know what day it was because he worked so much. Sometimes Tommy went to work on the weekends and would be upset no was there. Until he finds out it was a Saturday or a Sunday. "Bro, it's Wednesday."

"Wednesday?" Jason couldn't believe it. Jason took out his cell phone to check. It said Wednesday. "Have fun then."

"Jase, aren't you going to the office?"

Jason shook his head. "Why would I spend Wednesday in an office? I got a date with Summer Landsdown."

Zordon watched Jason's flightiness. That's who his daughter wanted to be with?

**Xxxxx**

Zordon was driving down the Parkway while Tommy sat in the back. The briefcase he always had with him was opened to the side. His laptop was sitting on top of the built in table and now he was ready to make his usual phone call. "This is White Falcon get me Yellow Saber Tooth Tiger." This was his morning routine. He made close to a million dollars just on stocks alone, and he needed his secretary to update him. "Good morning, Trinity Kwan. What did the market look like this morning?" Tommy did the math in his head and said the results out loud. "Storm Chargers up 50 points. Animarium up 20 points. Lunar Palace down negative 15 points." There was a pause. "Trini, I'll be there in a few. Can you get me two cups of coffee from my sister's café?" There was a pause. "Thank you, I'll be there."

Tommy got off the phone with Trinity 'Trini' Kwan, his secretary at the 'Command Center', that's what he called it anyway. All businesses related to the Scott-Olivers were overseen there. Tommy was thankful for Trini, she was smart, caring, and was very serious about her job. Without her, Tommy would probably lose his fucking mind. Something Tommy wished Jason was serious about the family business. Once again, Tommy tried to reach out to Jason. Jason did have an office at the Command Center, so he decided to leave a message on Jason's telephone. "Message to Red Tyrannosaurus, Dear Red, you are junior partner to Scott-Oliver Business Associates, located at 1992 Valencia Rd., Reefside. Your office is on the third floor. Our normal work week is Monday thru Friday. Our working day is nine to five. If this is inconvenient you may retire with your pension. Having been with us for one year, your entitlement is $10,000 a month for the rest of your life." Tommy turned his phone off hoping Jason would finally get off his ass and start working.

Zordon kept driving, and he didn't even hear a word Tommy had said. Kimberly was very much on his mind. Something about his daughter's letter bothered him. The fact that she almost was over Jason, but she changed her mind quickly.

Tommy looked at the rearview mirror and noticed something troubling Zordon. "How is your daughter, Zordon?"

"She still loves him." Zordon simply said. He was still thinking about Kimberly.

Tommy furrowed his brows. "What did you say?"

Zordon cursed under his breathe. "Oh, I mean she loves gymnastics in Paris. The games should be happening this summer." He said quickly covering for himself. But Zordon was still thinking about his daughter's naïve crush on the Playboy of the Scott-Olivers. "But, she'll get over it."

He continued driving Tommy to his job. Zordon's job would help him to focus on what he was doing in Angel Grove instead of his daughter's pining for a boy she couldn't have in Paris.

Tommy looked at the rearview mirror again. Something was definitely troubling Zordon. He started reading his paper, dismissing any thoughts he had.

**Xxxxx**

**Paris, France**

It was now the Winter of 2000, and Coach Dulcea and Alyssa were at the gym helping the girls train. The girls had been here for a year and a half now. They did wonderful at the Pan Globals. Some even went on to the Olympics in the summer.

Kimberly had improved over the last year. She even received Silver at the Pan Globals. However, she was unhappy because she missed Jason terribly. There was something about him that she couldn't shake her thoughts of him.

"We have a special friend of mine coming here today." Dulcea announced with excitement.

"Who is coming?" Lily asked her coach.

Dulcea smiled. "My good friend Master Mao, he is a teacher at the Pai Zhuq academy in New Zealand. He's also proficient at Kung Fu, and is offering to help us with our balance."

"He's amazing." Alyssa agreed. "He's helped me a lot, and his spirit is so kind he reminds me of a loyal cat. "

"Warm up girls. He will be here in approximately 10 minutes." Dulcea warned her charges.

Kimberly started stretching sulkily. She didn't want to be there anymore. She hated it.

Master Mao entered the gym. "Dulcea!" He said. Dulcea came and hugged him. "Are these the girls you've been coaching?" Master Mao took a very good look at each of the girls. He couldn't believe it, Dimitria's daughter was present.

Dulcea nodded. "These 5 are the best. I haven't felt this great about coaching in a long time."

"Girls, you should line up in a row." Alyssa ordered. She gave a hug to Master Mao.

"Alyssa, the noble tiger, I haven't seen you in two years." He looked at her.

"I've been good Master Mao, I love your techniques, it should help the girls a lot." Alyssa informed him.

He smiled. "Alright, let's see what we are working with."

"Lily, step forward." Lily did. "Do your floor routine that you did at the Olympics." Dulcea said. Lily was one of the few who went to the Olympics for Team USA.

Lily did her routine. Master Mao observed. There was some tweaking she needed. He instructed her to not go so low on some of her moves.

Master Mao smiled when he realized what she modeled her routine after. "I see you favor the cheetah."

Lily smiled. "They're fun loving and bubbly. I've always liked them since I first read about them in children's books.

"Let's have Kelsey do a routine for Master Mao." Alyssa declared.

Kelsey came on to the mat. She performed her routine that she did at the Pan Globals. Her movements were really choppy.

Master Mao didn't like the performance at all. "Kelsey." Kelsey stopped performing. "You're not performing to your potential. When you do your movements, there is too much thought present. Relax."

Kelsey tried more time, and she relaxed as Master Mao told her to. He came to the mat and helped her by showing how to move, so she could be more fluid. She did better.

"I see you modeled your performance after a praying mantis. That is very hard to do, and with more practice I can see you accomplishing it." Master Mao commented.

"Thank you Master Mao, I will continue to do what you taught me." Kelsey bowed and went to stand with Lily.

"Jen, it's your turn to perform for Master Mao." Dulcea motioned Jen to step forward. Jen was the other girl who made it to the Olympics for Team USA.

Jen performed her heart out. She did beautifully.

"I see the swan in you Jen. That was very beautiful." Master Mao saw. Jen always did everything perfectly.

Jen nodded, and she walked back to the other girls.

Ashley and Kimberly were the ones left. Ashley wasn't nervous at all. Kimberly was a bundle of nerves though. She was thinking of a way to get out of this one.

"And the next girl is Ashley." Alyssa called out.

Ashley stepped forward. She did her routine. She got gold at the Pan Globals. Once her routine was done she looked at Master Mao.

"Cougar?" Master Mao asked. Ashley nodded. "You did superb."

"Merci, Master Mao." Ashley smiled and walked to the girls.

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom!" Kimberly said. '_I need to get out of here.' _Kimberly bit her lower lip. She wasn't in the mood to perform or be critiqued by this Master Mao.

Master Mao looked at her. As soon as he saw her, he felt there was something special about her, but she refused to see her potential. After all she is the daughter of Dimitria and Zordon. Master Mao walked up to her. "What's your name?"

Kimberly didn't make eye contact with him. "My name is Kimberly." She said to the floor.

Master Mao smiled at her. He lifted her chin up. "My friend's dojo is near here, if I can Dulcea-" Master Mao looked at his friend. "I want her to visit the dojo."

"That's a wonderful idea." Dulcea said. She looked at Kimberly. "You can visit him after practice today."

Kimberly sighed. "Okay, I guess." Kimberly didn't do her routine for Master Mao because he left shortly after he invited her. What the hell is she going to do at this dojo?

**Xxxxx**

It was the end of practice, and Kimberly made her way over to the dojo, Master Mao's friend owned. She was wearing a pink, puffy jacket and sweat pants. She had a leotard on underneath. The weather in France was cold, but it was also bearable. She walked to the dojo.

"Wind Ninja." Kimberly murmured. She walked inside. Master Mao was already there along with an older man, a younger man, and a young lady.

"Kimberly." Master Mao boomed. Kimberly warily walked towards him. "This is Baron Kanoi Watanabe, his son, Cameron Watanabe, and another Pai Zhuq master, Master Guin. The Cameron Watanabe owns this dojo."

Kimberly shook the hand of the Baron. Isn't a baron royalty? What would he be doing at a dojo? The Baron was a gentleman of 50 or so, and he was bald. His eyes were haunting though. He must be of Laotian descent or Chinese? Next, she shook the Baron's son's hand. His son, Cameron Watanabe, was tall, lighter than his father, so Cam could be mixed. He couldn't be no more than 25. His eyeglasses reminded her of Dr. Thomas Oliver. Then Kimberly looked at Master Guin, she was a gorgeous woman. With dark, long brown hair hat had one blonde streak in it. Her green eyes were gorgeous like Dulcea's. Finally Kimberly shook her hand.

"Why did you ask me to be here?" Kimberly asked.

Baron Watanabe smiled. "You are like your mother."

"You know my mother?" Kimberly asked incredulously.

"I know your mother as well, Kimberly." Master Mao added. He looked at her. "Dimitria was a fine woman, and she held a grace like you can, I'm sure you once did."

Kimberly looked down. "I don't know what happened." This is something Kimberly didn't understand. Why couldn't she believe in herself like she did at the Pan Globals? She was constantly compared to her mother, and she tried her hardest to perform like her mother did.

"I will tell you." Master Mao said. Kimberly looked at him. "You've forgotten your spirit. You can't emulate the dove, that was your mother's. You are the Crane."

Kimberly gasped. "How can I forget that?"

"I was watching you earlier today, there is something haunting you." Master Mao observed. "Your mind has not been on gymnastics. It has been somewhere else."

Master Guin looked at the young woman. "You're in love. And I will venture to go a step further. You are unhappily in love." As a woman, Master Guin could understand these things.

"Does is show?" Kimberly wondered. '_Am I that transparent?'_

"A woman unhappily in love forgets her spirit." Cameron Watanabe stated. Cam looked at Kimberly, and he felt bad for her. Cameron believed he and Kimberly were similar. "Am I correct?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yes, but I am trying to get over it."

Master Guin giggled. "Why try to get over it? You speak of love like it's the plague."

"It's cause he doesn't even know I exist." Kimberly supplied. She hated that. Jason looked at her like she was invisible. "I might as well be reaching for the moon."

"The moon?" Baron Watanabe questioned her analogy. Kimberly nodded. "Kimberly, don't be so old fashioned."

"Have you not heard? We are building cell phones that can have you talk to other people and you can see them. There those things where we can listen to music without carrying around cds." Master Mao described.

Master Guin and Cameron laughed. "They are called Ipods!" Cameron mentioned.

Master Mao waved his words away. "There is such thing as a rocket you know? People are able to reach the moon."

"We need to build your confidence. Begin training in the ways of Kung Fu. It will help with your gymnastics." Master Guin requested.

Kimberly looked at them. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"We all have our reasons, and in time we will tell you why." Baron Watanabe said.

Kimberly thought about it. If she did learn the ways of Kung Fu, then maybe she could spar with Jason. He is a black belt in jujitsu. This would help with her gymnastics, and she could refine her ways. "I will do it. Thank you."

Master Guin looked at Kimberly closely. "Do you always look like a horse?"

"A horse!" Kimberly screeched. How dare she ask that.

"You hair. Is it always in a ponytail?" Master Guin asked her. Kimberly's ponytail was high up, and it was so long it looked like a mane.

Kimberly grabbed her hair, and she blushed. "Yes."

Master Mao, Master Guin, Baron Watanabe, and Cameron were going to help Kimberly learn the way of Kung Fu, and along the way help her find her spirit, and the confidence to know Jason can love her back.


	4. Chapter 4 My fair Merger?

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews. I hope everyone likes my take the movie "Sabrina". It's one of my favorite movies. Audrey Hepburn is so classy, and I feel Amy Jo Johnson is similar to her. _

**Chapter 4: My fair… merger?**

"And, one, two, three." Master Guin instructed. Kimberly did a series of kicks. "Again, one, two, three." She looked at Kimberly's form. "You've come a long way in a year, Crane."

Kimberly smiled. "I feel amazing."

After that fateful meeting a year ago, Kimberly had been growing stronger and stronger by the day. Her confidence had grown tenfold in that amount of time as well. She remembers her training as if it happened yesterday.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**January 2000**_

_Kimberly arrived back at the Wind Ninja dojo for her first lesson. Today her lesson would be with Master Mao. She was nervous because this was something new to her. Her only encounter with marital arts was the tournaments she would watch Jason participate in. One time she had watched Tommy, Jason's brother, perform a kata, and she wanted to ask Tommy to teach her one so she could impress Jason. She never did because Tommy looked so serious, and she didn't want to bother him._

"_Welcome Kimberly." Master Mao smiled at her. She smiled back at him. "Are you ready to begin?"_

_Kimberly sighed. "Master Mao. . . " She linked her fingers together. "Like, I don't know if I can like do this."_

"_Kimberly, why did you come to Paris?" he asked her. _

"_I came here because I got the opportunity to compete for the Pan Globals." She answered._

_Master Mao nodded. "So, what are you still doing here?"_

"_Huh?" Kimberly furrowed her brows. What was this guy talking about?_

"_The Pan Globals have been done. What are you still doing in Paris?" Master Mao continued._

_Kimberly put her arms over her chest. "I was asked to stay for training at the gym Dulcea coached at." Kimberly shook her head. "Why does it matter?"_

_Master Mao began to sit down. He sat Indian style and was ready to meditate. "Kimberly sit." Kimberly rolled her eyes and followed. She sat in front of Master Mao and began to follow what he did. "Close your eyes." _

"_Are you like going to sing?" Kimberly asked him._

"_Sing?" Master Mao echoed. _

"_Yeah, you know like um ummmm hum." Kimberly sang _

_Master Mao shook his head. "No, we don't um ummmm hum" He replied. "Center yourself. Focus! Look deep within yourself."_

_Kimberly did. She focused deep within herself. Then, she heard the call of the Crane. Kimberly embraced the call. Her body, mind, and soul worked as one. She saw herself at her old home in England. It was a town home, she saw the furniture her mother bought. The couch, love seat, coffee table. There was a small tv. What was she doing here?_

"_**Kimberly**__."_

"_Mother?" Kimberly called out._

"_**Is this the daughter I have given birth to**__?"_

_Dimitria appeared face to face with Kimberly._

"_Mother?" Kimberly had tears in her eyes. She hugged her Mother. "How? How is this possible?"_

"_**Dulcea is the one who said 'if you believe, anything is possible'. Did she not tell you that?**__"_

"_She has told me. I just don't believe in myself that's all."_

"_**Have you not believed in yourself due to some boy?" **__Dimitria held her arms out for her daughter. Kimberly walked into them__**.**_

"_He's not some boy mother, I love him."_

"_**How can you love him if you can't love yourself?**__"_

_Kimberly remained quiet._

"_**Are you not worthy of love my Crane?" **__Dimitria kept hugging her daughter. _

"_I need to listen to Master Mao, Master Guin, Baron Watanabe, and Cameron, huh?"_

"_**Ask yourself what you need to do. My daughter, I have faith in you. Love will find you. You don't need to find it**__."_

_Kimberly nodded. "Mother how do you know all of them?"_

_Dimitria smiled. "__**That does not matter. How are you going to become the woman you need to be?**__"_

"_I will build my confidence, strengthen my body, and listen to my heart."_

"_**I'm with you. I love you**__." Dimitria transformed into a dove and flew off._

_Kimberly opened her eyes. Master Mao stared right into her doe brown ones. "I need to do this." She was determined._

"_Answer this, why are you still in Paris?" Master Mao questioned. _

"_I'm here because my father thought it was good for me to come. I'm here because my mother also moved to Paris to pursue her dream. I'm here because everyone thought it was a great opportunity for me." Kimberly answered. _

"_What about you?" he asked._

_Kimberly shook her head. "I answered your question already."_

"_As you've said, you are here because of your father, mother, and everyone else. What about you Kimberly? What about staying here for 5 years?" He pestered her._

_Kimberly shook her head. "I guess, I ran here to find myself. The longer I stay out of Angel Grove, then I won't be around many distractions."_

"_You didn't need to stay in Paris for that long. Kimberly, you are now 22, why are you still here?" _

_Kimberly looked down. "I feel like a failure that's all."_

"_A young lady who placed silver at the Pan Globals is a failure? Since when does that happen." Kimberly didn't know what to say. "You can't keep thinking you are a failure."_

_Kimberly lifted her head. "I'm ready."_

_**March 2000**_

_Kimberly and Baron Watanabe were at his dojo. He had been working with Kimberly for the past two weeks; Kimberly was a natural. The Baron smiled at her. "Lian quan Jiao" (Practice fists and feet) Baron commanded. _

_Kimberly went to the middle of the mats, she started with a basic kata she had been taught by Master Mao. Then she went into an intense series of punches and kicks. _

"_Mix your gymnastics Kimberly." Baron Watanabe said. _

_Kimberly mixed in cartwheels and back handsprings. _

_This continued for 20 minutes. Sweat was dripping down her back and around her face. _

"_Take a break." Baron said. Baron walked outside to make a phone call while Baron's son came from out back, and he handed a cup of green tea to Kimberly. _

_Cam smiled at Kimberly. "You've come a long way since January. I'm proud of you."_

_Kimberly nodded. "Cam, what do you do? I've never asked you."_

"_I'm not what my dad is." He answered. Kimberly furrowed her brows. "I'm not a baron or a ninja." Kimberly nodded in understanding. "I'm trained in the way of the Samurai. Mentor Ji has trained me."_

"_And you didn't want to be a ninja like your father?" Kimberly asked her new friend._

_Cam shook his head. "Before my mother died, she specifically told my father not to teach me the way of the ninja because it's too dangerous."_

_Kimberly gasped. "You're mother died also?" Finally, someone who knew what she has been going through._

_Cam nodded. "Because of my mother's request, my dad forbid me to become one. I was so mad at him. I was already the black sheep to all my friends, and I was always made fun of."_

_Kimberly's heart broke for him. "What happened, how did you become a samurai?"_

"_When I was younger, my Dad sent me to Japan, and I learned the way of the samurai. I was gone for about six years." He informed her._

"_Wow. And what about friends?" She asked him._

"_I have the best friends I can ask for. Shane, Tori, and Dustin thought it was so cool that I'm a samurai." Cam poured another some more tea for her. "What about your friends?"_

_Kimberly smiled. "There's Kira, Aisha, Rocky, and Conner. They're amazing. I miss them."_

"_Are they your own age?" He inquired._

_Kimberly shook her head no. "Only Kira and Conner are. Rocky and Aisha are older than me by four years."_

"_How are you doing, Crane?"_

"_A lot better than before." She answered honestly. She took another sip of her tea. "Cam, did your father send you away with good intentions?"_

"_I believe he did. Why do you ask?" _

_She sighed. "I'm not sure if I was sent here because of gymnastics or because he wanted me to forget about Jason."_

_The Baron walked back in. "You know, you sound like your Mother." He said._

_Kimberly looked at him. "How do you know my Mother?"_

"_She was friends with Cameron's mother. We knew her before she met your father. Your mother was gifted in gymnastics, and she was sent to Paris to train for the Olympics. We met her, and we spent time with her. She was an amazing woman, and when she went for the Olympics in Athens, that's where she met your father. They moved back to England together, and that was the last time we saw her. You two moved exactly alike on the mats. "_

"_So, do you think my father moved me here because of gymnastics or getting way from Jason?" Kimberly asked again _

"_He moved you here for the opportunity. If you forgot about Jason, then it would be a plus." Cameron said to her._

_**September 2000**_

_Kimberly was set to perform on the balance beam. She was a last minute replacement on Team USA. Ashley suffered a broken leg when she dismounted off the uneven bars poorly. _

_It was time for Kimberly to go on the balance beam. Coach Dulcea looked on with pride. Kimberly had overcome many barriers already, and she definitely deserved this. It had been five years in the making. _

_Master Mao, Master Guin, Baron Watanabe, and Cam were in the stands waiting to watch her perform._

_Kimberly was called next, and she walked to the beam. She breathed deeply. Kimberly only had a minute and a half to wow the judges. Kimberly flipped on to the balance beam. She did two leaps then she did a front flip. She turned on one foot. Then she did some tumbling. When it was time for to do her dismount, she did a double front flip and she stuck the landing. _

_There was applause all around._

_The next day Kimberly was set to do her floor routine. Before she would've probably stayed to the side. This was her opportunity to shine. She was set to do her floor routine, and of course she modeled it after the Crane. Kimberly prayed to her mother before she performed. The music started and Kimberly began with a double Arabian. She danced gracefully and even played homage to her mother. She tumbled some more. When it came to the last few seconds, Kimberly did a tumbled and she flipped 720 degrees. _

_The arena erupted into cheers. Her team congratulated her on a job well done. _

_She got her gold medal that Olympics._

_**December 2000**_

"_Kimberly, why have you kept your gold medal win a secret from everyone?" Master Mao asked._

"_Element of surprise for when I come home I guess." Kimberly answered. _

_Master Mao and Kimberly were meditating. "You didn't even do any of the promotions for your win." She opted out of all of them_

_Kimberly nodded. "I've got what I've wanted. I've overcame a lot of obstacles. I don't need promotions to show me what else I can gain. I've already gained a lot."_

_Master Mao nodded. "Young Crane, you've grown into a beautiful, young woman."_

_Kimberly stopped meditating. She opened her eyes. "Why did you do all of this for me?"_

_Master Mao looked at Kimberly. "Because of your mother." He replied. Kimberly gawked at him. "I've known your mother since we were little. When she was leaving to live with your father, she asked me if I ever came across you and you needed help, that I would help you."_

"_Was my mother psychic or something?" Kimberly queried. Thinking about it, there was never a way for her and Master Mao to meet._

"_One might think, but no. Your mother was more inquisitive than anything." Master Mao stated._

_Baron Watanabe walked in with Cameron. "Plus, I would like to think I gained a sister out of all of this." Cam smiled._

"_You have. I love having more brothers." Kimberly said. She gave him a hug._

_Baron Watanabe smiled. "Here." He handed Kimberly an envelope._

_Kimberly took it. "Baron?" _

"_Open it." He instructed. _

_Kimberly did. She gasped. "I can't take this." Kimberly held up a check._

"_You will and you must." Baron told her. _

_Master Mao and Cameron smiled. _

"_$500,000 though?" Kimberly couldn't believe it. She already received money for her gold medal win. That was a lot for her. Now this. "I don't know what to say."_

_Baron gave her a hug. "I look at you as the daughter I've never had. This will help you in the future with whatever you want to do."_

_Kimberly's tears came down her face. "Thank you so much." She gave them all hugs. "I don't know where I would be without you guys."_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Kimberly was shook out her thoughts by Master Guin. "Are you ready to spar, Kimberly?"

Kimberly nodded. They both bowed. First Master Guin and Kimberly did a series of pushing hands.

"Good." Master Guin said. She then grabbed two bo staffs. "Here." She tossed a bo staff to Kimberly. They both twirled their staffs around to get a feel for it. "Ready?" Kimberly nodded. "On three. One. Two. Three."

They battled back and forth. Master Guin struck Kimberly on the arm then stomach. Kimberly stumbled back, but she didn't fall. Kimberly stood straighter. She bowed again. Master Guin charged at her, Kimberly smirked she did a front flip over Master Guin. Then she swiped Master Guin's feet. Master Guin quickly kicked herself up. They struck each other's bo staffs, and then finally Kimberly used her bo staff and struck Master Guin's stomach and used her bo staff to swipe Master Guin's legs beneath her. Master Guin fell on her back. Kimberly pinned her with her bo.

Master Guin smiled. "Nicely done Kimberly. You definitely gave me a run for my money."

Kimberly laughed. "You are the master though, not me." Master Guin nodded. "Why did you help me?"

Master Guin hasn't disclosed why. Kimberly thought Master Guin would be the first one to disclose why she decided to help her.

Master Guin nodded. "His name was Anubis. He was handsome with blackish/bluish hair and haunting blue eyes. I met him when I was 16. Everything about him was perfect. Courageous spirit, caring attitude, gorgeous body and face." Master Guin sighed in bliss. "But, he wasn't for me. He was in love with someone else."

Kimberly gulped. "Did he even notice you?"

Master Guin nodded. "He did, whenever we sparred, but other than that, no."

"What happened?"

"We never saw each other after he left to become a Commander in the Army." Master Guin stated sadly. "All that I know from our friend Bridge is that he married a woman named Isinia." Master Guin looked at Kimberly. "I'm telling you this story because I lost my chance at love the first time. Love isn't a bad thing if you know you can change it. Kimberly don't give up. I didn't after Anubis, and now I found who I was meant to be with."

Kimberly giggled. "Who is he?"

"Another Pa Zhuq master. Master Lope. He's an older man, but he swept me right off my feet." Master Guin smiled.

"And what would happen if Anubis came back, would you leave Master Lope for Anubis?" Kimberly questioned her.

"Maybe. I don't know. Now listen Kimberly. You're leaving this summer. That's close to 5 months away. We still haven't done anything to your hair." Master Guin looked at her.

Kimberly blushed and touched her long ponytail. "You know my father never knew how to do hair." Kimberly said.

"My dear, this is Paris. There are shops all downtown, and I am sure we can find you a hairdresser. New clothes, new accessories. Come on now don't you want to knock this Jason kid dead."

Kimberly nodded excitedly.

"Now that you aren't training for the Olympics or in gymnastics anymore I'm sure there are other things we can do to keep your time occupied. " Master Guin mentioned. "You are short, your hair shouldn't be longer than your body."

Kimberly gasped. "I never knew you could be so mean Master Guin."

Master Guin smiled. "You should embrace your height. With a little make up, a new hairdo, and clothes you will be the finest lady on the block."

**Xxxxx**

**Angel Grove, CA**

The workers at the Scott-Oliver estate had just gathered. They were about to start their work for the day, but Zordon wanted to read the letter he had gotten from his daughter. Zordon, Rocky, Aisha, Kira, and Conner were outside by the garage. Zordon pulled out a letter from his pocket.

"Look what I have!" Zordon exclaimed.

"Oooo." Conner yelled. "Open it Zordon! I want to know what she's been up to."

They were all waiting for Zordon to talk.

"_Bounjour papa, comment allez-vous_ (Hell father, how are you?)

_Can you believe I am almost home? I can't wait to see everyone. _

_I've been spending my last few months here with the most wonderful people. Their names are: Nathaniel (_Master Mao),_ Michelle _(Master Guin), _her husband Andrew _(Master Lope), _Baron Kanoi Watanabe, and his son Cameron."_

"Baron!" Rocky yelled. "Wow, Kimberly's stepped up big time." Aisha and Kira smacked his arm. "Ow!"

"_I was first introduced to Nathaniel, Michelle, Baron Watanabe, and his son when they helped me with my balance for gymnastics. They've helped me so much, and I've built a surrogate family out here."_

"What does she say about Jason?" Kira asked. She looked at the letter. "Did she mention anything about Jason?"

"Jason? Jason who? Girl she has a Baron, this Nathaniel guy, and Cameron." Aisha replied. Aisha was holding the morning paper under her arm.

"_Nathaniel is 60 years old, Michelle is 34 years old, the Baron is 56, and Cameron is 27. All of them are so sweet and have taught me a few things. I can't wait to show you all. Nathaniel and Michelle teach at a school in New Zealand. The Baron lives here in Paris. He lets Nathaniel and Michelle stay with him. Cameron, who is like a brother to me, stays between Paris and Japan. The Baron is really special to me. He owns a lot of properties as well as a box at the opera, a racing stable, wonderful paintings, and his own vineyards. Tomorrow night, he invited all of us to a very fashionable charity ball. And he bought me a special dress for the occasion If only Jason could see me in it. There are yards of skirt and it's way off the shoulders."_

"So much for Nathaniel, the Baron, and Cameron." Aisha mumbled. They were older and one was like a brother. Ugh.

The door to the estate slammed closed. Jason came out reading the newspaper he was livid.

The staff noticed. "Good morning, Jason." They said in unison.

"Good morning." Jason said. He looked at them. There must have been a party going on or something."What's going on here?"

Rocky smiled. "It's a letter from Kimberly." He said.

"Oh." Jason said rather annoyed. He walked off.

"Wouldn't you like to read it?" Conner urged Jason as he grabbed the letter from Zordon. "There's something about you."

Jason put the newspaper that was in his hand and tossed it inside the Porsche. He started the car and zoomed off in a hurry.

Again, Zordon had to question why his daughter would care for this kind of man. "Poor Kimberly." Zordon sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" Rocky asked everyone.

Aisha sighed as she grabbed the paper that was under her arm. "He's getting married again."

They turned their gaze towards Aisha. "He is?" Kira asked incredulously.

Aisha nodded. "That's like number five."

"Who says so?" Conner prodded Aisha for the information.

Aisha rolled her eyes. She pointed to the section in the paper. "Cassidy Cornell. Don't you read the society columns?"

Kira grabbed the paper in a hurry. She read it and her eyes grew wide. "I can't believe it."

Aisha nodded. "Come on, we have work to do." She said.

They all separated. Rocky went back to the kitchen. He had a phone call he needed to make.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside, CA- Scott-Oliver Business Associates or the 'Command Center'**

Jason finally arrived at Reefside. He was cursing his brother to Hell. He couldn't believe his brother would do this to him. The building was located in the busy streets of Reefside. He parked his car, and he hopped out. The cops on duty, Farkas 'Bulk' Bulkmeier and Eugene 'Skull' Skullovitch, saw he parked his car illegally.

"Good morning, boss." Bulk said. "I read the paper, congratulations on your engagement."

Skull nodded in agreement. "She's a fine catch, sir."

Jason shook his head. "Don't listen to the rumors. Thanks your watching my car." Jason got out, he grabbed the newspaper and walked into the building.

"Hey, uh Bulkie, he doesn't seem too happy." Skull said.

Bulk shrugged. "This is a billion dollar deal. He better be happy."

Jason arrived to the top floor of the building. He walked through the doors. "Good morning Mr. Scott." The secretaries said at once. There were 5 secretaries in all. One for each of the family member. Trini was Tommy's secretary. Hayley's secretary was a girl named Marah, Desmond's secretary was Taylor, and Jason's secretary was Rose. However, Rose was rarely called in.

He made his way to Trini's desk. "Is my brother in?"

Trini looked up at him. Kimberly wasn't the only one to have a crush on Jason. Trini did as well. He didn't notice her either though. She was pretty plain looking. Her raven colored black hair was always in a bun. She wore oversized, bulky eyeglasses, she hardly had make up on, and she had on plain suits. It never showed her body off properly. "Um, yes, Mr. Jason, sir." She looked him up and down. He was an Adonis in her eyes. "He's very busy. Very busy." Trini choked out.

Jason looked down at her. "I want to see him." He declared.

Trini looked at her computer. "How about I put you in. . . let me see 03:30 this afternoon?"

"I want to see him now!" Jason demanded.

Trini shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jason, I have my orders." Tommy didn't want any interruptions on the lucrative deal he was working on. "Jason, he's busy."

Jason moved in closer to Trini. Their noses were almost touching. Jason got lost in thought for a moment. He realized Trini was pretty, and she had the possibility to rival any girl in Angel Grove, but she didn't apply herself. "Miss." He looked around the desk for her name. He doesn't come to the office often, so he didn't know who worked here. "Kwan. Press that button to open the door, or I'll break that door down using you as a whatever those stupid Power Rangers on tv use!"

Trini gasped. "Mr. Jason!" She was appalled. She narrowed her eyes. "It's called a Power Blaster." Jason furrowed his brows. "You know it's the weapon they use to defeat the monster?"

"I see, well make up your mind! Are you going to open the door or not?" He queried.

Trini wasn't sure what to do. "Okay I'll open it." She yelped, and she pushed the button.

Jason went barging in the room. Tommy was in a business meeting with around 6 people.

He pointed his finger at his brother. "Tommy, I want to talk to you!" Jason bellowed.

Tommy took off his eyeglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ask for an appointment!" He retorted.

"Don't give me that appointment business crap. I'm pissed off at you!" Jason sneered.

Tommy smiled. "Alight, ladies and gentlemen. I'll be 10 minutes." The people in the meeting left the room to let the brothers talk. "Now, what's bothering you? Bro."

Jason hated when his brother got condescending. Jason started to pace the room with a paper in hand. "How did this get in the paper?" Jason questioned.

Tommy played stupid. "What got in the paper?"

"_There seems to be wedding bells for Jason Scott, of the Scott-Oliver Business and Associates, to marry again!" _Jason crooked his neck. "_The girl is Katherine Hillard-Hartford of Corona Aurora Architecture"_

"Congratulations, Jason." Tommy smiled from his desk chair. Then he went back to looking over his paperwork for the upcoming plans.

Jason took 5 deep calming breaths. "3.2.1.… 1.2.3. What the hell is bothering me?" Jason glared at Tommy. "1.2.3.… 3.2.1. What the hell is bothering me?"

Tommy laughed.

"You planned this.. Didn't you?" Jason queried.

"Isn't it common knowledge about you and Katherine. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, great pair of legs. Pretty curvy." Tommy described her.

"Then why don't you marry her?" Jason wondered. The way he talked about her. It sounded like he really liked her.

Tommy shook his head. He got up from his chair. "Don't you like her?"

"I like her a lot." Jason said. "Actually, I liked a lot of girls a lot." Jason clarified.

"You can say that again." Tommy said smiling. Tommy went to the closet in his office and took out two kendo sticks.

"What are you going to do with those?" Jason asked him. He saw his brother holding the sticks.

Tommy took off his dress shirt. "Come on, seems like you have a lot of anger. Get it out we can talk about this merger. It's going to be great."

Jason undid his shirt. Tommy tossed him a kendo stick. They twirled their sticks to get a feel for it. They walked to the middle of the room and bowed.

"Hi-yah!" Tommy yelled. Tommy and Jason fiercely fought in the room. "You need to marry her."

"Hi-yah!" Jason screeched. "Why?" They smacked their sticks against each other. The sound reverberated in the room. "Why not you?"

Tommy was already breathing heavily. "I have a family business to run." Tommy struck Jason on the side. "I can't be married."

Jason went to struck Tommy, but ended up hitting one of the computers in the room. That ended the fight.

Tommy cursed under his breath. "Shit, we should have a ring in here at the office gym." Tommy walked away and went to the phone.

"A ring?" Jason asked.

Tommy pressed the speaker button. "Miss. Kwan."

"_Yes, Dr. Oliver?" _

"Call Ernie's Youth Center and tell him Tommy wants the ring from the ninja tournament my brother and I competed in delivered to 1992 Valencia Rd."

"_Of course, Dr. Oliver." Trini went to call Ernie._

Tommy walked back to Jason. "I'll put the ring, in the downstairs gym. I'll make sure to expand the gym so we can spar on a daily basis. Maybe that will get your ass to work." Tommy propositioned. Tommy grabbed a towel from the closet and started wiping himself off. He then grabbed a new dress shirt and put on some Armani Code cologne.

Tommy's office building was huge. It was like a penthouse suite. He had a kitchen, computers, desks, chairs, even a futon just in case he stayed over time. There was even a bathroom right inside his office. It was his second home basically.

"_Dr. Oliver, Mr. Jason?" _Trini's voice rang in.

"What's going on Trini?" Tommy asked.

"_Miss. Hayley Scott-Oliver is here. Should I bring her in?" Trini asked her boss._

Tommy and Jason smiled in glee. "Of course bring my sister in here!" Jason yelled.

Hayley then walked in. She was holding the paper as well. "So, tell me how this happened?" Hayley asked Tommy directly. Jason and Tommy walked to their sister and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"So, how are you and Billy?" Jason asked his sister.

"We're great. I'm great. He's great. Now what is this in the paper?" Hayley queried. Tommy gave her a smirk. "Don't make me hit you!"

Tommy just smiled. "The Corona Aurora Architecture is owned by Andrew Hartford. I want to open the Clock Tower Luxury Hotel." Tommy unveiled the drawing that was on an easel. It looked great. The Hotel looked to be about 30 stories high. The penthouse suite would be where the clock is. "This is going to be located in San Angeles. It's great!"

"So why does Jason have to marry her?" Hayley inquired. Jason had been through enough marriages. Why did he have to be the pawn in his brother's business deal?

"Tommy, I have no intention of marrying Katherine Hillard-Hartford!" Jason yelled again.

Tommy didn't hear him though. "Think about the money. The opportunity. We can expand to include a gym, a spa, maybe we can make it into a casino. That would be even better!" Tommy went to his computer desk to email his new business partner about the possible new idea of a casino instead.

Hayley shook her head. "Tommy, I'm all for new businesses for mother and father. Hell we already own basically all of southern California, but Jason's already been married." Hayley watched as Tommy typed some more on the computer.

"I've already been married four times." Jason informed him. "Did you think about that?" Jason went to put on his black dress shirt. He then tied his gold tie around his neck.

Tommy looked back from the computer and directly at his brother. "This time, the family approves of your marriage." Tommy then went back to typing. Once he was done, he made his way to his desk. He got out a raspberry-chocolate tart. "You're going to do something constructive. Besides, you hardly work here. You can make your own money. Taste this." Tommy handed a piece of the tart to his brother and sister.

"Mmm. Who made that?" Hayley asked. She took another piece from her brother.

Tommy took a piece for himself. "Rocky. You know you should sell this stuff at the café." Tommy presented. He always offered business advice to his sister.

"Wash sho conhurctive but marri hersh?" Jason mumbled. He was eating with his mouth full. He swallowed. "What's in this tart? Did he put a little bit of raspberry liqueur?"

Hayley nodded in agreement. "He must have. It's not too sweet."

"I don't think so. I don't know." Tommy put his two cents in.

Jason thought of something. "Wait a minute. So because the Hillard-Hartfords own the largest architecture firm in southern California you want me to marry their daughter?"

Hayley laughed. "Took you long enough, but I think our brother dearest has already said that." She said with a smirk.

"It's only the second largest. The largest didn't have a daughter." Tommy commented.

Jason nodded in understanding. "Mr. Hartford has the best architecture firm in southern California, you have the money to invest in the project to build this new hotel maybe casino you want. Badda bing badda boom Jason Lee Scott is offered to ensure the deal." Jason reasoned.

Hayley and Tommy laughed.

Tommy shook his head. "You make it sound as if the silver space ranger is being promised the pink galaxy ranger." Tommy observed.

Hayley and Jason shook their head. "What the fuck kind of analogy was that?" Jason asked. Then he remembered something. "Do you and your secretary watch Power Rangers on the side or something? She seemed to know some stuff."

"You know they're from two different teams, but they're similar." Hayley and Jason looked at Tommy like they were a deer caught in headlights. "Like. They are, you know. O forget it. You are marrying her!" Tommy commanded. "Surely, you don't object to Katherine because her father has millions, right?"

Jason scoffed. "That's narrow minded of you." Jason and Haley just looked at Tommy.

"Tommy, there's one thing you might have forgotten." Hayley said as she was texting on her cell phone.

Tommy put his hands over his chest. "And what's that?"

Jason smiled. He found a loophole to this bullshit. "I haven't proposed to Katherine, so she hasn't accepted." Jason laughed in triumph.

Tommy pursed his lips. "Bro, you don't have to worry about that." Tommy went to his phone and checked his messages.

"Tommy, you didn't." Hayley said. Hayley put her hand on her hips. "Dr. Thomas James Oliver you didn't."

"He didn't what?" Jason asked. Jason looked between his sister and brother. "He didn't what?" Jason asked urgently.

Tommy looked up from his phone. "I proposed and Mr. Hartford accepted."

Jason's eyebrows rose. "Did you kiss him?"

"You did what!" Hayley exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. She smacked Tommy upside his head.

"OW!" Tommy rubbed his head. He shrugged it off. "Don't worry, Katherine is a nice girl. Sooner or later you would've proposed to her." Tommy said as he walked back over to the filing cabinets to put some paper back in. He took a file out and sighed. "You know, I'm just helping you make up your mind."

Hayley went up to her brother. She pointed at Tommy's chest. "Then you marry her!" If Tommy was so busy promising Jason off. Then he should be able to be the one to get married.

"You know, I already talked to him about that." Jason said. Thinking about the conversation he had 10 minutes ago.

"_Dr. Oliver, Mr. Jason, Miss. Hayley the people from the Silver Guardians are here for your next business meeting." _Trini's voice entered the room.

Tommy looked at his brother and sister. "Trini, call them in, after about five minutes. Thank you." Tommy went in front of his brother and sister. "You know, if I got married, then I would have to take three laptops, four phones, 3 secretaries, 4 business partners, along on the honeymoon." Tommy shook his head at the thought. "I'd be unfaithful to my wife with the businesses of the Aquabase, all the coffee shops, Silver Guardians, financial advisors, investors, it just can't happen." Tommy looked all around. He motioned with his arms. "This…" He kept pointing all over. "This is my home. No wife would understand it."

Jason and Hayley looked seriously at their brother. They knew he worked hard, but once in awhile he needed to let loose.

"Nor me." Hayley said honestly. She looked at her brother. "You've got all the money in the world." She stated sadly. If that's why he was working so hard, then he could stop while he was ahead.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. "Making money isn't the main point of business, it's just a by product."

"Then, what's the main point? Is it power?" Jason asked.

"Ah, now that's a dirty word." Tommy stated.

"Well, what's the urge? You moving into the hotel business, what will that prove then?" Jason said. He looked at his brother. The Scott-Olivers were already powerful in southern California. Hell, the world if they really thought about it. Tommy has been able to secure partnerships all over the country. Jason knew his brother would eventually work himself to death. That's why he vowed to be the carefree one.

"Point? It won't prove much, Bro." Tommy replied. He looked down for a little bit and thought. "You know." Tommy looked back up. "I'm building businesses all over the world. I'm helping to create jobs. People who've never seen a dollar are now seeing Benjamins if you catch my drift. There are people out there that are able to keep their kids clothed and fed, not to mention the kids have their faces washed." Tommy shook his head. "What's wrong with an urge that gives people a place to train, safety in the streets, a cup of coffee no matter where they went, places for kids to stay out the streets, dojos for kids to fight and learn discipline?"

Hayley smiled in admiration for her brother. Her brother had motivations for doing what he did. He may be a hard ass who sold their brother out, but there is a reason for everything he did.

Jason felt guilty after hearing his brother's speech. "You know, you make me feel like an asshole. If I don't marry Katherine then some kid in Guam is going wil be running around barefoot or something!"

Tommy smiled small. He pressed the button on the intercom. "Trini, send in the Silver Guardians." Tommy then turned his attention back to his brother and sister. "The hotel should be in open in about a year. We've picked a location and everything should come together nicely."

"The plans are already underway?" Hayley inquired.

Tommy nodded. "The wedding should be by the end of the year." Tommy smiled at Jason. Tommy went to give a hug and kiss to his little sister. Then a 'guy hug' to Jason. "I think you're going to be very happy."

The Silver Guardians walked in. There was 10 of them. The two co-capatains, Wes and Eric, were there. "Good afternoon, Dr. Oliver." Wes said. He went to shake his hand. Then he looked at Jason. "Good afternoon, Mr. Scott. Are you staying for the meeting?"

Eric scoffed. "He never does, what kind of question is that Wes?"

Jason smirked. "I'll stay." This surprised the Silver Guardians.

Hayley gave a hug and kiss on the cheek to Wes and Eric as well. Hayley was close to all the business partners to her family. "When you guys are done, you can gave a free drink on the house at my café. Billy will be there today as well. Bye everyone."

Hayley exited. The brothers went back to the meeting.

**Xxxxx**

**Paris, France**

Kimberly was in the loft of her Parisian apartment. She would be leaving this apartment in a month to go back home to her family. This was something she had been anticipating. It was an unusually warm night in her apartment, it was probably because summer was coming up. She looked at her closet, there was dresses, a lot of dresses now. Form fitting ones, and they were designed by the best designers in Paris. Baron Watanabe had taken her to the fashion show earlier in the year, and she absolutely fell in love with everything she witnessed. The designs, the colors, the textures, the dresses were fabulous.

Master Guin, Michelle, helped her with her fashion sense as well. For someone who usually wore traditional, Chinese kung fu robes, Michelle had impeccable taste. They were always out shopping, enjoying the opera shows they attended, and even the fine delicacies Paris had to offer. Baron's chef even gave Kimberly some French cooking lessons. Sadly, Michelle and her husband had to head back to New Zealand. Kimberly cried that day, but Michelle promised to keep in touch.

Master Mao left Kimberly as well. When he departed, he left Kimberly with an exquisite diamond Hello Kitty necklace. After all, Master Mao loved cats. Kimberly cried that day as well. Master Mao told her to never fear though, in spirit, they will always be intertwined. Kimberly took that thought with her.

Baron and Cameron, her Watanabe boys, would be the ones seeing her off. She remembers when they took her to get her haircut. Kimberly finally let her hair down from her ponytail. It reached to her butt. Michelle instructed the Baron and Cameron to make sure her hair was cut a little past her shoulders. Add a little bit of a reddish tint. And a side bang. So, when they saw the hairdresser they told them what they wanted. After the haircut, Kimberly looked at herself and she couldn't believe it. The cosmetologist came and did her make up as well. At 24 years old, Kimberly had grown into a beautiful, mature woman.

She went to her desk and started to write a letter to her father.

"_Dearest Father, _

_J'irai à la maison bientôt. _(I shall be coming home soon)

_In a month, I will be seeing your face again._

_I want to thank you now for the most wonderful years of my life._

_I will always love you for sending me here."_

Kimberly stopped writing. She heard a song playing outside, and she loved the song. She opened the window to her apartment. Her lovely hair was really bouncy now. Her new dog, Jason, came running into the living room. She gently picked him up and opened the window to have the song flow through her living room. Once done, she gave Jason a kiss on the head and let him run around the apartment again.

"_It is late at night and someone outside is playing the song 'La Vie En Rose'. It is the French way of saying I am looking through the world through rose colored glasses. It says everything I feel. I have learned many things, father. Not how to do a double Arabian then twirl to start a set of cartwheels, but a much more important program. How to live, how to be in the world, and of the world and not just stand aside and watch. And I will never, never again run away from life or from love, either. I will be taking the plane home soon. I'll let you know now, you don't need to pick me up at the airport. I'll just take the metro link in Los Angeles. You can meet me at the train station at 01:20 P.M. If you have difficulty recognizing your daughter, I will be the most sophisticated woman at the Reefside station._

_Je vous aime, votre fille, _(I love you, your daughter)

_Kimberly"_


	5. Chapter 5 Jason, Moonshine, discussions

**A/N: **_Thank for the reviews so far. Always read and review. =)_

**A/N: **_I don't own the characters, I own the plot. This is based off the movie "Sabrina" ft. Audrey Hepburn._

Chapter 5: Jason, Moonshine, and discussions

After five long years, Kimberly was finally back in California. She couldn't wait to see her father, friends on the estate, and most of all Jason. Since she was last in California, Kimberly had definitely changed. There was no longer the little girl that would spy from trees, or be afraid of Jason. No, she was a woman now. A woman vowing to get the guy she's loved for more than a decade.

Her hair was down, and the side bang was swept perfectly against her forehead. The ends of her hair were curled a little. The make up she wore was done lightly. There wasn't much she needed, powder, a little bit of bronzer to highlight, some blush. Mascara to accentuate her brown doe eyes. There was even a little bit of lip gloss.

Since it was July, her clothing was light. She wore a white spaghetti strap dress. The straps on the dress were three inches wide. She cinched the middle of the dress with a thick black, belt to accentuate her unique figure. Kimberly was 5'1" and very petite, but she also had curves for her body. Her butt was big, it was shaped nicely, which the dress hugged nicely. The dress hit about mid thigh, and she wore classic, black stilettos. The dress was from BCBG and the shoes were from Betsey Johnson.

It was now 01:37 P.M. and her father hadn't shown up yet. Poor Jason, he was a full Pomeranian, was getting antsy. Kimberly held him tight. She then heard screeching of tires. She furrowed her brows.

"Taxi miss?"

_**(Earlier)**_

_It was early morning, and Tommy demanded that his brother headed to work. Jason got up, and he put on a white dress shirt, red tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes with a little bit of gold trimming. _

_He had breakfast courtesy of Rocky. Eggs benedict with homemade hash browns, and an apple danish. It was a hearty meal, and then he left for work._

_He took a new car he had purchased recently. A cherry red Ford Mustang convertible with a gold t-rex sticker in the back. He made sure the car came with a nice sound system, and that it had the nicest rims. It was well worth the $50,000._

_Jason arrived to work, he was already 20 minutes late. Tommy was upset, but he let it slide due to Jason being his brother. They were working on the new hotel/casino. Andrew Hartford thought it was a good idea for the hotel to become a casino. The Clock Tower Casino would be open next year. There was a lot of money going into this casino. Hundreds of millions maybe a billon to be exact._

_The brothers worked for a couple of hours. Jason didn't realize that work was such… well work. _

_Tommy laughed at his brother. "We can spar for two hours straight, but you can't even hack it at a desk job."_

_Jason glared. "It's not exactly a desk job. Shit, this is real work. I had no clue this is what you did all the time."_

_Tommy leaned back in his chair. "Bro, this is what I do. I work, breathe, live our family businesses." Tommy admitted. "Come on, you worked for a couple of hours, you want a break?"_

_Jason nodded. "Hey, I need to go home anyway. I got to get ready for the engagement party tonight."_

_Tommy cursed under his breath. "I really forgot about that. I need to have Trini call for a suit." They bumped fists. "Take the back way towards the train station. It's easier to get home that way."_

"_Thanks Bro. You know, I swear in another life, we'd be real brothers and not step brothers." Jason kidded._

_Tommy chuckled. "I am your brother. I don't need DNA to tell me that."_

_Jason grabbed his briefcase and walked out the room. Jason said bye to the secretaries. He instructed Rose to take the rest of the day off. Then calmly exited the building._

_Driving down the back way, as Tommy instructed, he looked at the scenery. Reefside was a pretty place. All the trees were green, there was the beautiful parks, and the water here was clear as day. He was coming upon the Reefside Train Station, and he saw the most gorgeous woman there. He kept looking as he past the station. _

"_Shit, that girl was hot." Jason thought out loud. He kept driving and thought about the girl. "Fuck it." _

_Jason did an illegal u-turn and drove back into the train station. He stopped right by the curb. He opened his mouth, "Taxi, miss?"_

_**(Present time)**_

Kimberly just looked at him. '_He's still as handsome as ever. Wow.' _Kimberly thought. She was lost in thought.

Jason stared at this woman, she was absolutely gorgeous. He wasn't much for brunettes, but this one caught his eye. The lady hadn't said anything. "Cheapest rates in Reefside." He offered.

Kimberly finally found her voice. "Hello! How are you?" She smiled brightly at Jason. There was a moment pause.

"Well, I'm fine and how are you?" Jason asked the lady. He furrowed his brows. He doesn't think he's seen her before. "And, might I add, who are you?"

Kimberly furrowed her brows. "Who am I?" '_Have I changed that much? Jason doesn't even recognize me. Hm. This ought be fun.' _Kimberly smiled back at Jason.

Jason nodded. "Am I supposed to know you?" He queried.

Kimberly smirked. "Come to think of it, no you're not." Kimberly put her dog down. He was already on a leash, so he couldn't get away.

Jason sat in his car admiring the young lady. "Are you lost? Are you waiting for someone?" Jason had to know.

"I'm waiting for my father, he was supposed to pick me up." Kimberly informed him. She had no clue where her father was. Kimberly's cell phone died, so she couldn't exactly call him.

Jason smiled brightly. "Well whoever your father is, I'm sure he won't mind if I take you home." He looked at her up and down. "That is, if you don't mind that I can take you home."

Kimberly nodded. "You can take me home."

Jason popped the trunk of his car. He jumped out of the car. "Awesome! Let me grab your bags." Jason put her luggage inside. "You have a lot of luggage." Jason put 5, huge Louis Vuitton suitcases in the car.

Kimberly had her matching Louis Vuitton purse on her wrist. She held little Jason in her arms. She went to sit on the passenger side. "Yes, I'm coming back home that's why."

Jason nodded. He closed the trunk to his car. Then went to the driver side. He fixed the mirrors in his car. "So, where do you live?"

"Eltar Road." Kimberly smiled.

Jason thought about that for a moment. "Eltar Road? In Angel Grove?" Jason started his car and drove off. "You know, that's where I live!"

"Really?" Kimberly pretended not to know. She kept petting Jason.

Jason nodded. "And I believe in loving thy neighbor."

Kimberly giggled. "Oh, so do I." '_Trust me I do.' _Kimberly added in thought. Little Jason kept biting at her Hello Kitty necklace from Master Mao. "Jason, don't you bite my necklace." She scolded.

Jason overheard. "Jason? Is his name Jason?"

Kimberly snuggled a little closer to the puppy. "Yup, his name is Jason. I usually call him Jase though."

Jason scratched his head. "That's funny, my name is Jason too."

Kimberly nodded. "That is funny, isn't it?"

They were driving along the back roads. There was silence. "Sure, you don't want to tell me your name?" Jason asked her.

Kimberly shook hear head no. "I'm positive." She giggled again. "I'm having way too much fun."

"Alright if you want to play games…" Jason teased. He thought about it. "Have you always lived here?"

"Most of my life." She replied.

"I'd swear I know every pretty girl in southern California." Jason chuckled. Where is this girl from? He kept asking himself.

Kimberly giggled. "You take in more territory than that." She winked at him. She took in the air of California. Much fresher than Paris. The streets of Paris was usually lined with cigarette smoke. She definitely missed this.

Jason kept shaking his head. "I know you from somewhere. I can't forget a pretty face like yours." Jason took a glance at her. "Let me see your profile again."

Kimberly faced forward, so he could take a look.

"I know I know you." He kept searching his memory. "I have a feeling, I've seen you with your… father!" He exclaimed. "Your father is Commander Stanton of Terra Venture!"

"Hardly." Kimberly giggled.

Jason scratched his head. "Funny. I keep seeing your father in uniform." He needed to ask more. "Give me a hint. What does your father do?"

"He's in transportation." Kimberly smiled. '_I get to see him soon.' _Kimberly's father indeed did wear a uniform. He wore proper attire to transport the family around.

"Transportation!" Jason yelled incredulously. "Um, railroads in Reefside?"

Kimberly shook her head.

"Planes. Delta?"

Kimberly shook her head no.

"Boats. Mariner Bay Waters?" Kimberly still shook her head. Jason sighed. "I give up"

"Automobiles." Kimberly hinted. She was still holding onto Jason.

Jason kept his eyes on the road. "Oh. Porsche?"

"Yes, Porsche, BMW, Mercedes Benz, Bentley, Acura, Mitsubishi." Kimberly kept describing the cars on the Scott-Oliver estate. "And, Ford." She added because of Jason's car.

Jason squinted. "Your father is on the board of all those companies?"

"Well, you might say he runs things." Kimberly added.

"I bet my brother knows him. You know, Dr. Thomas Oliver." Jason questioned.

Kimberly nodded. "He certainly does, I mean they do drive into town together."

Jason glanced at her again. "They do?"

They were finally right outside the Scott-Oliver Estate. Kimberly was finally home. "Straight to the garage please!" Kimberly directed.

Jason did as told. He hadn't even realized he had parked at his house. "I feel so stupid I could kill myself."

"You'll be alright in a minute." Kimberly giggled. She looked around the place, it hadn't changed much. "Here we are!"

"You know, I'm just not pretending we've met somewhere before. I know we have. I know we have met somewhere before…." Jason looked around. He was at home. _His_ home. "You don't live here. I live here!" Jason pointed to himself.

"Hi neighbor!" Kimberly said excitedly.

Rocky, Aisha, Kira, and Conner came out the house. Their best friend was finally home.

"Kimberly!" Aisha yelled. She came up to Jason's car. She took one look at her friend she couldn't believe how much she had changed. Aisha had tears in her eyes.

Kimberly got out the car. "'Sha!" Kimberly hugged her. "It's so good to be home!" She left Jason the dog in the car.

"Look at you!" Kira pointed out. She looked her all over. Even touched the belt and dress. "You've come home.. So. So hot!"

The girls laughed in excitement. "Oh, Kira, I've missed you so much. You look wonderful."

"Okay, break it up, break it up." Rocky ordered. "Come on sis, give your big brother a hug!" Rocky and Kimberly hugged. "You look great!"

Conner waited for his turn. Kimberly turned to him. "Conner! Oh, my gosh you got so handsome." She gave him a hug. "I'm sure you are beating girls left and right off with a stick."

"Well, not exactly." Conner commented. He kept hugging his 'little sister'. Kimberly broke away and looked at him confused.

Aisha laughed. "Kira is the one beating the off with a stick."

Kimberly looked at Conner and Kira. "You two." She pointed at both of them. They nodded. "About damn time!" Conner and Kira started dating a year ago. They liked each other so much, and they decided to try a relationship. It's been working since.

Kira giggled. "You shouldn't be saying that about only us." She mentioned. Then she looked at Rocky and Aisha.

Kimberly smiled. "That, I already knew." Aisha had called Kimberly a couple of years back and let her know Rocky had asked her on a date. From that one date, they were constantly together after and before work. There was possible wedding bells in the future.

Jason watched the exchange of his workers and this lady. Kimberly? Little Jason barked at him. Jason got startled. He picked up the dog.

Kimberly looked at Aisha and Kira. They had tears in their eyes. "Oh, come on you guys. Don't cry. There's nothing to cry about."

"We know, but look at you. You've changed so much." Kira looked at her.

"You guys have to see me after your work is done. I got you guys so many things." Kimberly looked directly at her friends.

Conner smiled. "Aw, sis you didn't have to."

Kimberly waved his words away. "Of course I have…"

A car approached the garage. It was parked, and Zordon stepped out.

"Father!" Kimberly yelled. Zordon went to hug his daughter. They hugged for some time. Everyone watched in joy. There were definite tears in the witnesses of this family reunion.

Jason couldn't believe this was the daughter of Zordon. "Kimberly." Jason whispered in awe. She definitely grew up. He even noticed her ass. It was nicely shaped, round, toned.

Zordon looked down at his daughter. "I'm so sorry Kimberly. I had to take Andrea and Hayley to the hair dresser." Zordon couldn't believe how much his daughter had looked so grown up now.

"Father, it doesn't matter. I'm here, you're here. I'm finally home!" Kimberly said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I wouldn't have recognized you anyway." Zordon admitted. He laughed a little at the thought.

Kimberly grinned towards Jason. "Jason had a little trouble, didn't you?"

Jason cleared his throat. He gave Kimberly little Jason. "Yes, I did." He popped the trunk to his car and started getting Kimberly's luggage out.

"Well, I've made extra blueberry scones." Rocky interrupted. "Why don't we have some, I even made some sweet tea to go with it."

"Yum, Rocky. I love your scones." Kira looked at her watch. "Our shift is almost over. Around 30 more minutes."

"We should all meet back here after that." Aisha said. She looked at her friends. "Kimberly, what are you going to do?"

"I need to open my bags and unpack." Kimberly said.

"I'll take them upstairs." Conner offered. Conner and Kira kissed goodbye.

Rocky and Aisha kissed goodbye as well. "I'll see you back in the kitchen." Rocky winked at Aisha. Rocky walked back to the kitchen.

After all these years, Rocky could still make Aisha blush. Her and Kira walked to the front of the house to finish cleaning the house. There was an event tonight.

Conner and Zordon walked up the stairs of the garage. Zordon needed to do check on some things.

That left Jason and Kimberly. They smiled at each other. "Kimberly." Jason began. Kimberly looked at him. "As old neighbors, the two of us should have a reunion." Kimberly smiled brighter. "It's only fair."

"Tonight?" Kimberly questioned. '_I think he's leaving something out.' _Jason nodded. "Do you really want to see me Jason?"

"Very much so." Jason confessed.

This was what Kimberly had been waiting for. His reaction, the way he was looking at her, talking to her. It was everything Kimberly had been wanting since she moved to Angel Grove as a little girl. She smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Jason said a little cockily. "I'm mean I'm sure as long as you're sure, you're sure, you want to surely come out with me. Right?" Jason questioned her.

Kimberly just nodded.

"Alright, we will go out on the town. We will go to Corinth, have a quick drink, and dinner." Jason rambled. "I know this nice little Italian restaurant there on Grand Circle Blvd." Kimberly smiled at him. "I mean I could've asked you to go to a French place around here, but I think you've had a enough of Paris food right?" Jason said to her with a smile.

"I love the idea." Kimberly said rather cheekily.

"We'll go dancing. You know get our groove on, and then when that is all said and done. We can go to Briarwood, and head to a nice place down there called Root Core, it's an awesome hookah bar. Have you ever tried Hookah?" Kimberly shook her head no. "Well, it's flavored…" Then something struck in Jason's head. He cursed under his breath.

Kimberly looked at him concerned, but she knew that he finally remembered something.

"Wait, I forgot. We're having a party here tonight." Jason couldn't believe he just forgot his engagement party.

"With a dj and dancing?" Kimberly asked him. Jason nodded. She loved those kind of parties. She had always wanted to attend. "Well, that'll be even more fun!"

Jason needed to get out of this party. "I don't know. It will be pretty dull. A lot of uninteresting people, plus its' family business."

Kimberly interrupted him. "Jason, I don't mind as long as you're there."

Zordon wondered what was taking his daughter so long. He went outside of his home and looked down. He cursed under his breath. Kimberly and Jason were talking. Now that she had matured he noticed her. "Kimberly!" Zordon called out.

Kimberly looked up. "Just a minute father." She turned her gaze to Jason. "I have the most beautiful dress. It's pink and long. It's just gorgeous. A Baron gave it to me." Her doe, brown eyes looked directly into Jason's brown ones. "Shall I wear it?"

Jason wasn't sure if this was a good idea to invite Kimberly to his engagement party. However, he couldn't exactly turn her away. "Why, um, yes of course."

"This couldn't be nicer. A homecoming party!" Kimberly announced. Even though she knew it was far from that. "I'll take it out and take it to a one hour dry cleaner." Kimberly began to walk off. "I'll see you tonight!" Kimberly didn't even have to look back. She could feel Jason's gaze on her.

Conner came down the stairs. He gave a kiss on the cheek to Kimberly. He walked back into the house.

Tommy walked out of the back door of the house, the same one Conner had just walked through. He noticed Jason just gawking at some woman. He wondered what the hell was going on. Tommy took a bite of his apple.

Kimberly noticed Tommy was there. "Hello, Dr. Oliver. I'm back!" She exclaimed.

Tommy couldn't say hello back because Kimberly basically hopped up the stairs. Tommy walked towards Jason.

Jason walked towards his brother. "That was Kimberly." Jason gazed at the stairs. "Would you have recognized her?" Jason thought about how she looked. Her outfit, her body. "Can you believe that? That little girl who would always stare at us from afar. Who would run from us when we came near? Or the way she looked with the oil slicks all over her body. Man would I like to take a look at that body now!" Jason had a twinkle in her eye. "Damn, if they're anything like her legs. Aren't they something?" Jason whistled. "They're so toned and tanned. Paris did her good."

Tommy sighed. He was disgusted at his brother's revelry. "Jason." Jason kept rambling on. "Jason!" Tommy barked. Jason looked at him. "Bro, the last pair of legs that you thought were something cost the family millions of dollars." This was a hint to one of Jason's past, failed marriage. Tommy took another bite of his apple. "Don't think about it."

"What are you doing home so early anyway?" Jason asked him.

"There's a party tonight. Mother and father asked that I come early. I did, I took the rest of the day off."

Jason laughed. "Mom and dad had to tell you to take a day off. Wow. Come on, we should get a work out in before tonight."

They both walked to the dojo.

**Xxxxx**

**Kimberly and Zordon's Home**

Conner had placed all of Kimberly's suitcases on her bed. She opened them all. She took out a few ties. Zordon's usual attire for work consisted of a chauffer's jacket, dress pants, driving gloves, dress shirts, a dress hat, and ties. He loved ties, so Kimberly picked up a couple in Paris.

Her father walked into her bedroom. He was nervous his daughter was getting way in over her head. Jason was promised to be married. A chauffer's daughter could never mess that up. "Kimberly."

Kimberly turned around. She smiled. "Hello father, look at what I've got you from Paris!" She placed the ties over his shoulders. She looked back in her suitcase for a white hat. She took the one he was wearing off and placed a white one on.

Zordon looked at his daughter, he was about to break her heart. "Kimberly, I should've mentioned in the last letter or the last time we talked…"

Kimberly fixed his hat. "Father, don't you love the hat and the ties?" She completely ignored what she knew he was about to say.

"Kimberly, I didn't want to upset you." Zordon continued despite her activity.

"Aren't they exquisite?" Kimberly continued herself.

Zordon grabbed his daughter by her shoulders. He needed to tell her. "Kimberly!" She looked at him. "Jason, is getting married. Again."

Kimberly already knew. "I know. Rocky called and told me." Kimberly looked around her other suitcases. She grabbed a bottle. "Here, Moonshine." Kimberly looked into her suitcase. She picked out a nice shirt. "And look, this is for your day off."

Zordon took two looks at his daughter. She took it so calmly. She was even nonchalant about it. "Kimberly, you don't care?" Zordon began to take the ties and hats off.

Kimberly walked into their living room. Zordon followed. "Not really. He's not married yet." Kimberly serenely informed him.

Zordon shook his head. "I don't like that. I don't like the sound of that at all."

Kimberly looked directly at her father. "Father, don't you get it? Everything has changed!"

"No, Kimberly, nothing has changed." He watched as his daughter sat in their rocking chair. That was the same rocking chair her mother nursed her in. "He's still Jason Lee Scott of Scott-Oliver Business Associates." Zordon then pointed at her. "You're still Kimberly, a chauffer's daughter." Zordon sighed. "Kimberly, you're still reaching for the moon."

Kimberly smiled at her father. "No, father. The moon is reaching for me." Kimberly rocked back and forth in her chair. "Father, can you drive me into town. I need to get my dress cleaned for tonight."

Zordon just nodded.

**Xxxxx**

**Later that night.**

Kimberly had just taken a shower, she was now getting ready for the party. She was in her robe, and she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Tonight, I'll make my dreams come true." Kimberly whispered.

Just then her phone rang. Kimberly walked to her phone. She hit the green button. "Hello?"

"_Kimberly!" Master Guin exclaimed._

Kimberly fell back to her bed. "Maître Guin (Master Guin)!" Kimberly knew her voice from anywhere. Kimberly smiled. "Tu me manques (I miss you)!" Kimberly had learned a lot of French. Master Guin was already fluent, so they usually spoke French to each other.

"_Tu me manques aussi. Comment est ma Grue (I miss you too. How is my little Crane)?" _

"Fantastique. Je vais chez une fête ce soir. J'ai tant pour vous dire. (Fantastic. I'm going to a party tonight. I have so much to tell you)." Kimberly spent the next 10 minutes explaining to her what happened with Jason. "Maintenant, je vais chez demi-cadratin la fête d'engagement. Je crois que c'est mon retour au foyer bien que. (Now, I'm going to his engagement party. I believe it's my homecoming though)."

_Master Guin chuckled. "Kimberly, je suis très heureux pour vous. Vous êtes si confiants et vous ne vous attendez pas moins que que vous méritez. J'ai oublié de vous dire. Je m'attends! (Kimberly, I'm very happy for you. You are so confident, and you don't expect less than what you deserve. I forgot to tell you. I'm expecting)!"_

Kimberly gasped. "Je vais être une Tante (I'm going to be an Auntie)?" Kimberly wanted to know.

"_Oui (Yes)." Master Guin said. "Vous devez venir plus tard cette année pour la douche de bébé. Je l'arrangerai pour vous (You have to come later this year for the baby shower. I will arrange it for you)."_

"Je ne peux pas attendre le Maître Guin. Je ne peux pas attendre! (I can't wait Master Guin. I can't wait)!" There was a knock on her door. Kimberly walked to her door. "Le maître Guin, je dois aller. Je vous aime et manque! Au revoir (Master Guin I have to go. I love and miss you. Bye)." Kimberly hung up. She opened her door. Aisha and Kira were there.

They walked in. "Hey girl! Are you going to start getting ready?"

Kimberly replied. "Oui, j'ai fini faire mes cheveux inventent alors . Mettez ma robe… (Yes. I got to do my hair then make up. Put my dress on.)"

"What the hell did you just say?" Kira asked.

Kimberly turned red. "Sorry, I was on the phone with Michelle. We usually speak French to each other."

Aisha and Kira nodded. "So, where's this dress you were talking to us about earlier?" Aisha looked around.

Kimberly walked to her closet to where her dress was hung up. She picked it up. "Here it is!"

Kira gasped. "It's so beautiful! I'm so jealous." Kira examined it in awe. "I wish I could go to the party tonight."

Kimberly looked at them. "Why can't you?"

Aisha and Kira looked at her like she had grown two heads. "Because we are the workers. We aren't allowed to go." Aisha said.

Kimberly shook her head. "You guys should. Let me call Jason." Kimberly got her phone out and she called Jason. She waited for him to answer. She told him the situation and he agreed. She got off the phone. "There! Done. You guys can go."

"Seriously? Jason said we could?" Kira asked her.

Kimberly nodded. "Yup, he said it's okay. He's going to talk to Rocky and Conner. He said there should be extra tuxedos available."

Aisha and Kira were excited. They actually got to go to a famous Scott-Oliver party, but their smiles faltered. "Wait!" Aisha yelled. "What are we going to wear?"

Kimberly walked back to her closet. "You didn't think I would forget you guys, did I?" She came back with two black bags on hangers. "Don't peak just yet! Let's get ready first."

"Since when did you get so buddy, buddy with Jason?" Kira asked.

Kimberly giggled. "We aren't exactly buddy, buddy. However, the way he noticed me earlier was a change and exactly what I've been waiting for since I've lived here."

"How do you feel about his engagement?" Aisha questioned. She was going to hop in the shower.

Kimberly started going her make up. "I'll tell you what I told father. They aren't married yet. I still have a shot."

The girls nodded. "Come on, we have a party to attend in two hours." Kira said.

They spent their time getting ready and gossiping.


	6. Chapter 6 Party, lecture, glass in ass

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews so far. More reviews means faster updates. _

Chapter 6- A Party, Lecture, Glass in the Ass

It was approximately 8:00 P.M., and the backyard of the Scott-Oliver estate was filled with people of all calibers. There was General Stanton, Captain Logan, Wes and Eric from the Silver Guardians, Captain Mitchell was there from the Aquabase, Andros and his sister, Karone, ambassadors to space,. The workers of the Scott-Oliver Business and Associates were there as well. If someone was counting, they would've counted over 150 guests. Scott-Oliver parties were never missed. The upcoming nuptials of Jason and Katherine was a well anticipated event.

Zack Taylor was dj to the party. The music was upbeat with some slow songs mixed in between. The food served at the party was courtesy of Rocky. He made a great abundance of food, and he made sure he wouldn't have to go back to the kitchen for the rest of the night. The house was cleaned, and thankfully, for Kira and Aisha, the party was mostly held outside. Since the party was held outside, it was the gardeners and landscapers jobs to clean up the party.

This was a formal event, so the men had to wear tuxedos while the women had to wear formal dresses. Everyone was dressed as if they were meeting royalty. Andrea Scott-Oliver was dressed in an emerald green wrap dress. With white gloves that reached her elbows. Her hair was done in an elegant bun and there was a tiara. She had jewelry made with emeralds and diamonds to match. Her husband, Desmond Oliver, was dressed in a black tuxedo with a brown cummerbund and black shoes. Jason was also dressed in a black tuxedo, with a red dress shirt, and black shoes. There was a pink flower in his jacket pocket because of his fiancée, Katherine. Hayley was dressed in an elegant form fitting floor length black dress with a blue sash. She had on black high heels and her hair was down with curls all over. She had a blue sapphire pendant on and a blue sapphire bow in her hair. Tommy was dressed in an all black tuxedo. Everything on him was black, the only thing that wasn't black was his cufflinks, they were made out of white diamonds.

The whole Scott-Oliver clan had gathered in the library of their estate. This had doors that opened to the backyard. They were watching all the guests dance, eat and socialize. Jason started fidgeting.

Hayley noticed. She walked up to her brother. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

Jason smiled small. "Just nervous that's all." That's the truth, he was wondering how Kimberly was going to look like. His fiancée was the last person on his mind.

Hayley put her hand on her hips. "Snap out of it. You have to make a good impression. The Hillard-Hartfords are going to be here soon."

Billy walked into the library. "Hayley!" Billy called out. Hayley walked over and they kissed. "Maddie Rocca is here to take the pictures. She said they want pictures of your family together, then they will go around the party and take more."

"Send her in." Hayley said.

Billy nodded. He motioned for the young lady to come in. "My name is Maddie Rocca. I would like to take pictures for the newspaper. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Andrea Scott said with a bright smile. Andrea and Desmond loved taking pictures. It was their favorite thing, and see in the morning paper.

The family lined up. Andrea was first, and behind her was Desmond. He was holding her from behind. Next was Tommy, Hayley, then Jason. Maddie took 5 pictures of that. They switched positions. In the middle was Hayley, and to the right of her was Desmond followed by Tommy. To the left of Hayley stood Andrea followed by Jason. Maddie snapped 5 more pictures of this.

"Next, we will have just Dr. Oliver, Hayley and Jason." Maddie instructed.

The matriarch and patriarch stood aside. They watched their kids pose for the camera. Tommy wasn't smiling. That's how it always was. Hayley and Jason would always smile as if they had just woken up to a million dollars. Tommy looked like he just didn't want to be there. Maddie took around 20 pictures trying to capture a good one, but with Tommy's unsmiling face, it became a harder task. Eventually Maddie just gave up.

"And now I'll have Mrs. Scott-Oliver and Mr. Oliver." Maddie said with a smile. "After your guys' pictures, I will be done. I will take the pictures of the party."

Andrea and Desmond took over 50 pictures it seemed. Hayley and Jason smiled, their parents were still in love after all these years. Tommy was happy for them as well, it just never showed. Even though for Jason, Desmond wasn't his father, and for Tommy, Andrea wasn't his mother, they had been raised by them. There was never any hostilities amongst them. This was right, and they all loved each other.

"Great!" Maddie said. "Jason, I'll be back later to take more pictures of you and Katherine after I do some shots of the party."

Jason nodded. Maddie walked out.

"Baby, would you like to dance?" Billy asked his now fiancée. After 7 years of dating, they decided to tie the knot. Their wedding wouldn't be for a long time though. They decided since Billy was trying to get his plastic surgeon doctorate.

"Of course. I'll see you guys out there!" Hayley took Billy's hand and walked off.

"Our daughter is so happy." Desmond said to his wife. He kissed her on the cheek.

Andrea smiled. "Indeed she is. She's even picked up his fondness of blue. Did you see all the sapphires she was wearing?"

"Of course. My dear. Sapphires have always been our daughter's favorite gem. She was never for diamonds or anything of that nature." Desmond replied. He sighed. His baby was engaged, Jason was as well, and now it was only Tommy he had to worry about.

Another maid of the Scott-Oliver estate came in the library. Her name was Kapri, sister to Marah who was Hayley's secretary. "Excuse me." She said politely.

They turned to her. "Yes, Kapri?" Tommy said.

"The Hillard-Hartfords are here." Kapri informed them.

Desmond and Andrea smiled. "Bring them in here!" Desmond boomed. Kapri left. After three minutes she came back with them. "Andrew, Serena!" Desmond went to shake their hand, and he gave a kiss to Serena.

Kapri left after that.

Katherine and her little brother, Xander, came in as well. They were dressed to impress. Katherine had on a strapless floor length gown. It was white with pink flowers beaded along the top. She had on pink heels. Xander was there wearing a white tuxedo, he had on a white dress shirt, green vest, green cummerbund, emerald cufflinks, and white shoes.

Andrea smiled at them. "Katherine! Xander!" She went to greet them. "You guys look wonderful. Katherine, your eyes are so gorgeous. I haven't noticed them until now."

"Thank you Mrs. Scott-Oliver. I love your dress." Katherine complimented. She looked around and saw Jason. She walked up to him. "Good evening Jason."

Jason smiled. "Good evening Katherine." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Mom, Dad, sis, I'm going to go out to the party. I want to see what ladies are here." Xander told them. His Australian accent was still pronounced.

"Have fun." Andrew said. As Xander left, his gaze fell on Tommy. "Dr. Oliver!" Andrew went to shake his hand. "I'm excited for this casino venture we've got going."

Tommy nodded. "As am I. Listen there are some other business associates here. We should bring them here and talk about the casino. We can have a few drinks. What do you think?"

"Of course. I am all for that." Andrew agreed. He kissed his wife goodbye and left with Tommy.

Desmond noticed his son was a little standoffish with his fiancée. He walked to his son and whispered. "Ask her to dance." Jason looked at him and he nodded.

Jason asked Katherine. "Would you like to dance?" Katherine nodded. They both walked outside. Jason noticed Conner and Rocky were by the buffet table. "Rocky, Conner. You guys clean up pretty well." Jason joked.

Rocky laughed. "Yeah, it's because of you. Thanks for the tux." Rocky and Conner were wearing similar tuxedos. Both brothers had on black tuxedos with red undershirts. Rocky had a blue flower in his pocket of his jacket. While Conner had a red one.

Conner put a little sandwich in his mouth. He swallowed quickly. "This must be Katherine." Conner said.

Katherine smiled. "My name is Katherine Hillard-Scott, and you are?"

"I'm Rocky DeSantos, the chef of the estate." Rocky answered. He shook her hand.

"I'm Conner McKnight, the butler here." Conner shook her hand as well.

Katherine looked at Jason. "Your help is at this party?"

Rocky and Conner took offense to that. Jason noticed. "They aren't just help, they are my friends too, you know?" Jason said to Kat.

"Do your parents know about this?" Katherine asked. It was taboo to have your help be at the party, but Jason didn't care. The party was thrown for him and Katherine. Jason could invite whoever he wanted.

Jason nodded. "We are all very close to Rocky, Conner, Aisha, and Kira, and everyone else on the estate. They said it was okay for them to come." Jason had asked his parents, and that's why Rocky, Conner, Aisha, and Kira were given the night off. They just didn't know Kimberly was coming nor that Jason wanted to be with her instead of Katherine.

"Oh, I see." Katherine said. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys." They were about to walk off, but Kira and Aisha came up to them. She gasped at their dresses. "Those dresses are gorgeous. Are those Givenchy originals?"

Rocky and Conner swallowed hard. Their girlfriends looked so good tonight.

Kira and Aisha looked at each other. They weren't exactly sure what brand they were. "Yes." Aisha said. She smiled. "You must be Katherine." Aisha shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Katherine said. She looked at Kira. "And what's your name?"

Kira smiled. "My name is Kira." They shook hands.

"Hey sis! You holding out on me when it comes to the hot women?" Xander walked up to them and winked at Kira and Aisha. Xander was a self proclaimed ladies man. He unfortunately came off too strong on some girls. "My name is Xander Hillard-Hartford. Would any of you ladies like to dance?" Xander went up to Kira and Aisha and he put his arms around them. "I don't bite." Xander did a fake biting motion. "Unless you want me to." He whispered huskily.

Rocky and Conner looked at each other. They then glared at Xander. "Um, can you take your hand off my girlfriend?" Conner asked tried to ask politely.

Xander looked at him. "Which one is your girlfriend?"

"Does it matter? Come on Kira." Conner held out his hand for her. She took it with a smile.

Xander looked at Aisha. "Guess that leaves us babe." Xander winked at her.

Rocky went up to Xander. "You can leave my girlfriend alone too." Rocky crossed his arms.

Jason noticed the exchange. "Hey, guys. Calm down. Xander, this is Aisha's boyfriend Rocky. Rocky, this is Xander, Katherine's brother."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Xander, you come on too strong. Ugh. Get away!" Xander put his hands up in defense then walked away. Katherine looked at the group. "Sorry about that. So, Aisha and Kira, where did you guys get your dresses?"

Aisha smiled, she looked at Kira. She mouthed, 'Don't say anything about Kimberly'. Kira nodded. "Our friend gave them to us. Isn't it gorgeous?" Aisha questioned her. Aisha had a light yellow gown on. It was a halter one with intricate diamond beading on it, and it flared out. It reached about her knee. She had on white heels. Her braided hair was down.

"I don't have the money to afford something like this." Kira said. Kira's hair was curled all over, and she put a yellow diamond headband she got from Kimberly in her hair. Her dress was a deeper yellow. It was a two piece dress. Her top was a short sleeve yellow silk shirt with a poofy yellow skirt that reached mid calf. She also had on white heels.

Katherine looked at them. "Oh, you work here as hired help, right?"

Kira and Aisha just looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Katherine put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I didn't mean any harm by it. I'm saying when we have parties at my house, our help isn't invited. But it seems like with you four." She pointed to Rocky, Aisha, Conner, and Kira. "You guys were able to come."

Jason put a hand on the back of his neck. "Come on, Katherine we should dance." Katherine began walking to the dance floor. Jason didn't follow. He then looked at his friends. "Guys, she didn't mean anything by it. Just enjoy the party. You know I will always have your guys' backs." Jason bumped fists with Conner and Rocky. Then he gave a kiss on the cheek to Aisha and Kira. "It's different now. Trust me you guys will come to all the parties."

"We know we come from different worlds, but still. It's hard to hear it from someone else." Conner stated.

"Jason, the only reason why we are even here is because of Kimberly anyways." Aisha said. She was reminded of the phone call from earlier. "If she hadn't called you, then we would've thought we still couldn't come to these things."

Jason nodded. "Where is she?"

"Last time we checked she had to make a phone call." Kira said to him. Kira looked at Katherine waiting on the dance floor. "Listen, we know your family doesn't judge us when it comes to our 'titles'. Thanks for thinking about us and for letting us come."

Jason nodded. "Hey, we are all friends here." He walked back to Katherine.

Kira and Conner looked at each other. "You know babe, you look gorgeous!" He kissed her on the lips. "You've always been worth more than a million bucks to me."

Kira blushed. "Thanks Conner. I love you." They kissed again then went to the dance floor.

Rocky looked his girlfriend. "I love you Mama Bear. You look amazing." He kissed her on the lips.

"You don't look so bad yourself. I love you too." Aisha held out her hand, and they too walked onto the dance floor.

Jason and Katherine were dancing very close to each other. Zack had put on a slow song. "I wish the wedding were tomorrow, Jason." Katherine admitted. Jason twirled her around. He kept looking all over the place for Kimberly. "Don't you?" she asked him.

Jason was still distracted. "Yes, baby."

"Just a few more months." Katherine sighed. "It feels like a few years to me." Katherine was so excited about being promised to Jason. There was something about him that she always found attractive. After all of his failed relationships, she was glad that she had an opportunity with him.

"Yes baby." Jason said robotically. He couldn't believe Kimberly wasn't there yet.

"My father said he can fly us out to Fiji afterwards. I said no." Katherine said to him. "I don't want to spend my first few hours of my honeymoon on a plane" They kept dancing. "Do you?"

Jason looked towards Rocky and Aisha. No Kimberly. Then he looked at Conner and Kira. There was no Kimberly there. He did hear Katherine talk though. "Yes baby" He said.

Katherine looked at him. "Jason!" Had he even been listening to her?

Jason was shook out of his thoughts. "Huh? What? No, I mean. What did you say?"

"Aren't you interested?" Katherine pouted.

Jason nodded. "Of course baby." They kept dancing.

Desmond and Andrea had been watching their son. "Aren't they a sweet couple?" Andrea asked. She looked at Jason and Katherine in awe. "Katherine is so regal and charming."

Desmond nodded. "Explain to me why our son keeps looking throughout the crowd? How come he isn't paying attention to Katherine?" Desmond observed. "If he doesn't stop then he will have a crick in his neck."

"Desmond!" Andrea admonished. "Who cares. He's with the woman he loves."

Desmond ignored her comment. "My throat is dry."

Andrea pierced him with a glare. "Have you been smoking again?" Andrea hated when Desmond smoked anything. First he had a horrible habit of smoking cigarettes, then he went to hookah, and now he was probably smoking Cuban cigars.

Desmond shook his head. "I've stopped smoking."

Andrea laughed. "Dear, we've been married for almost 20 years. It's so sad that you would lie to me about this." She teased. It wasn't a big deal if he was smoking, but still as his wife she should know these things.

Desmond reached into his pocket. He felt for his cigar. "I'll join the men in the library." He quickly exited to the left to smoke his cigar.

Another slow song was playing Katherine and Jason were still dancing on the dance floor.

"Jason." Katherine said to break the silence. "I think I need to talk to your Chauffeur."

"What? What for?" Jason demanded.

"Father wants to get me a very nice car. He said, your chauffeur could tell me…."

"Of course. Of course!" Jason sighed a sound of relief. He seriously thought Katherine was on to him.

A crowd of men started to crowd around by the entrance to the dance floor. They were oooing and awwing. Their female companions were starting to get upset with them. The group of men separated, and a young woman stepped forward. It was Kimberly. She looked beautiful. Her hair was in a curled up do, and she had on the hello kitty necklace from Master Mao. She had a classic smoky eye for her make up. Her cheeks were highlighted with blush. She was wearing a pink dress. A pink skin tight kimono dress. It was custom made by Baron Watanabe's dress designers. The dress was floor length, but the slit on the side came up to mid thigh. She looked elegant in her pink heels as well.

Katherine was completely oblivious to what was going on. "Jason, what's your Chauffeur's name again?" Katherine's Australian voice rang out.

Jason looked over Katherine's shoulders. "Kimberly." He muttered. Katherine looked at him confused. "I mean his name is Zordon. And Katherine, don't worry. I'll talk to him."

Katherine continued dancing with Jason. "Alright babe, I know you will take care of everything."

Jason needed a plan to get away from Katherine, so he could talk to Kimberly. He made eye contact with Kimberly, and he was annoyed that Andros asked her for a dance. Kimberly accepted of course. Jason cursed under his breath.

Katherine looked at her fiancé. "Jason, what is it?"

"Would you like to get some food?" Jason sounded hopeful.

Katherine shook her head. "No, thank you."

Strike one.

"A drink?" Jason offered.

"No." Katherine said.

Strike two.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, baby is something wrong?"

Strike three.

He shook his head at her. Jason maneuvered them towards a couple. It was Dana and Carter Grayson. After Dana and Jason hooked up all those years ago, Dana knew it was time to move on. Which she happily did. To Carter a firefighter. Jason purposefully bumped into them. Dana's drink spilled all over Katherine.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Jason exclaimed to Dana, Katherine and Carter. Carter and Dana went to wipe off the mess of Katherine's dress. "It's my fault. I didn't see you guys." Jason looked at Kimberly. He sighed in relief. She was still there.

"Will it wash out?" Carter asked worriedly.

"Yes, it should." Katherine informed him.

Dana held out her hand for Katherine. "Come on Katherine, I know just the trick to get that red wine out of your dress."

Katherine nodded. She gave a kiss to Jason on the lips.

Jason looked to wear Kimberly was. She was still dancing with Andros. He walked up to them. "Kimberly." Andros and her stopped dancing. "May I cut in?"

Andros nodded and walked off.

Kimberly and Jason started dancing together.

"Well, hello." Kimberly said excitedly.

"You look wonderful tonight." Jason said. "Wow, you've grown up."

"Thank you. I'm a bit late." Kimberly admitted.

Jason nodded. They kept dancing. "I know. That must have been some phone call."

"It was." Kimberly smiled. "Cameron was checking on me."

Jason furrowed his brows. "Cameron?" He asked angrily.

"My brother. My play brother. Like Rocky and Conner." Kimberly giggled. Jason looked at her with respite. "You should've seen your face it was so funny." '_Yup, he was definitely jealous.'_

"I was just worried." Jason lied. He didn't want Kimberly to think she had been on his mind all night. It was true though, but she couldn't know that.

Kimberly nodded. "What? Did you think I forgot the address?" She retorted.

Jason laughed at the thought. "It crossed my mind." They kept dancing.

Katherine, Dana, and Carter had walked out from the estate. Carter and Dana called it a night and decided it was time to go. They said their goodbyes. Katherine looked at the dance floor.

Tommy coincidently walked out of the library. He saw his brother dancing with someone other than Katherine. He looked at Katherine she was standing by herself.

"Katherine." Tommy called out. She turned her gaze to him. "Would you like to dance?"

"Um, sure. Have you seen Jason?" They began dancing.

"Who is that girl?" Serena Hillard-Scott asked. She looked at Kimberly and Jason.

Andrea looked to where Katherine was pointing. "I don't know." Andrea kept looking. "I wonder who she is."

They weren't the only one to notice Jason was dancing with someone other than Katherine. Hayley and Billy had been watching as well. "Honey, is that Kimberly?" Billy asked her.

Hayley looked closer. She gasped. "What happened to her? She looks gorgeous!"

"You aren't the only one to notice." Billy said as he looked at Jason's facial expressions.

"Come on, we need to see what Tommy and father think about this." Hayley said as they went into the house.

Jason and Kimberly were still dancing. Oblivious to everyone else. Kimberly's heels made her tall enough to reach Jason's chin. He rested his chin comfortably on her head.

Kimberly sighed in bliss. "This is a lovely party, Jason."

Jason inhaled her perfume. "It is now."

Kimberly smelled his cologne. "I think this is the nicest one you've ever had. And I've been to all your parties." She confessed.

"You have?" Jason asked incredulously.

Kimberly nodded. "Now, don't think I'm a stalker or something. But I used to watch the parties, there from that tree." She pointed to the large oak one by the garage.

Jason smiled at the thought. "Kimberly, if I had only known." Then maybe he would've paid more attention to her. Then he wouldn't be getting married now or married all those other girls. "Kimberly, where have you been all my life."

"Right over the garage." Kimberly cheekily replied.

"Right over my car. And right under my nose." Jason remarked due to her height.

Kimberly mocked pouted. She playfully smacked his arm. "Whatever." They continued dancing some more.

Jason chuckled. "You were up above in that tree, so I guess I could've been under your nose." Jason shook his head. How could he have over looked her. "What a fool I was."

"And what a crush I had on you." Kimberly owned up to.

Jason looked down at her and stared in her doe brown eyes. "It's not too late, is it?"

Kimberly sighed. "I don't know Jason. Is it?" He was the one getting married after all.

Rocky, Aisha, Conner, and Kira looked on at the sight of Kimberly and Jason. They had smiles on their faces. They called it a night as well and walked into the kitchen. Rocky's apprentice, Nick Russell, was there putting away all the food.

"What's up, Nick?" Rocky asked.

"Just putting the food away. I made a sandwich for Zordon." Nick answered. He was just about done putting the food away.

Conner walked up to Zordon. "You should see her!" He referenced to Kimberly.

Rocky whistled in agreement. "You should see Kimberly." Rocky went to make himself something to eat.

"Are you talking about that girl in the pink dress with her hair all did?" Nick asked his colleagues. They nodded. "Zordon, that's your daughter?"

"That's the one. Zordon, she is definitely the prettiest girl there. The prettiest dress, the best dance moves." Aisha added.

Kira smiled. "She's definitely the belle of the ball." Kira began yawning. She had a great time, but after cleaning up all day and dancing the night away, it was time she slept.

The four friends who have known Kimberly the most smiled for their friend's new found attention. She's always deserved it. They've known that since they had met her. Kimberly used to be meek and bland, but now she's definitely doing her thing. Out shining everyone at the engagement party of another couple.

"It's as if she belonged there." Conner mentioned. He was holding Kira up. She was trying to stay awake.

Zordon finished his sandwich. "I don't like it." All of them looked at him. "Is she dancing with Jason?"

"Yes." Aisha said. She knew Zordon hated Kimberly's infatuation with Jason. But it seemed as if Jason was reciprocating the feelings. Why was he still upset? "He's holding her so close, I don't see how she can breathe."

"And the way they look…" Kira yawned again. "The way they look…." Kira was falling asleep. "The way they looked into each other's eyes."

"I don't like it at all!" Zordon bellowed.

"Zordon be happy for her." Rocky said. He went to feed Aisha some of the chocolate raspberry tart he had made extra of earlier.

Aisha swallowed a piece of the tart. "This is what she wanted. It's where she belongs." She stated.

Zordon looked at his daughter's friends. The one's he has seen as children. His colleagues. "It's not where she or I belong." They looked at him confused. He clarified. "Remember the chauffeur on the Park estate?" They all nodded. "His daughter fell in love with their son." Zordon shook his head at the thought. "Next, he was driving the family to the church, changing his uniform, and then giving the bride away. That's not for me. I don't like it."

"What about what Kimberly wants?" Aisha asked him that.

Zordon sighed. "It's one thing to be friends with someone who is rich, it's another thing to marry into a rich family. Kimberly is just a chauffeur's daughter. She has no business trying to be in the likes of them."

Kimberly's friends became quiet after hearing Zordon's words. "Come on, let's go to bed." Rocky said. Rocky and Aisha went to their rooms. Conner picked Kira up bridal style. They left to their bedroom.

**Xxxxx**

**Meanwhile at the Party.**

Andrea had just finished talking to Desmond and Tommy. She walked up to her son.

Jason and Kimberly were dancing very close together. It was as if they were doing the lambada, the 'forbidden dance'. "Jason." Andrea called out for him.

Jason and Kimberly were brought out of their revelry. Someone was calling for Jason. They looked to see who it was. Jason smiled. "Well, hello mother."

Andrea smiled at her son. Then took a look at Kimberly. "I don't believe I know this girl." Her facial structure looked familiar, but other than that, this girl was a stranger.

"Yes you do." Jason stated a matter of fact.

Jason ushered the three of them out of the dance floor. Kimberly decided it was time to talk. "Good evening, Mrs. Scott-Oliver."

Andrea still didn't know who this was. Jason rolled his eyes. "Mother, this is Kimberly." He mentioned.

Andrea couldn't believe it. This gawky teenager was now a beautiful, young woman. Her dress was to die for. A little daring, but to die for. Her hair was a beautiful color. There must have been some highlights done. Her make up was wonderful. Not too cakey. Andrea kept staring at her. "Kimberly?" Kimberly nodded at her. "Yes, of course." This is Zordon's daughter. "Yes of course." Andrea said again and gave Kimberly a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Kimberly grinned at her. "You didn't recognize me did you?" Kimberly questioned. '_That has to be the third person.' _"Have I changed? Have I really changed?" Kimberly needed to know.

Andrea giggled. "Yes, you certainly have. You look lovely, Kimberly." Andrea stared at her dress again. "Where did you get your dress?"

"Baron Watanabe of France gave it to me." Kimberly said.

Jason needed to get his mother away from Kimberly. "Um mother, I invited Kimberly to the party. You know as a welcome home type of thing. After all, she's been gone 5 years."

Kimberly nodded in appreciation. "Jason's been wonderful. He met me at the Reefside Train Station."

Andrea gawked at him. What the hell was going on? "He did?" Andrea asked. Not really wanting to know how this whole thing came about. They both nodded. "How nice of him."

"She's been to Paris." Jason mentioned to his mom.

Andrea kept nodding. She looked at her son. "Yes, I know. Kimberly, you must come over and show us a routine inside the dojo." Andrea looked again between the two. If Jason was going to make sure this project never happened, she would be damned. "I like to see what you have learned, Kimberly."

Kimberly smiled at the thought of her gymnastics and her martial arts training. She needed to mention to Jason she needed a sparring session. She could definitely take him. "I've learned a lot." Jason then whisked her away for another dance. "Bye!"

Andrea didn't like this at all. She went back inside to talk to Desmond and Tommy. They thought she was lying before, but now, she definitely knew Jason was falling for someone else.

Kimberly and Jason danced for what seemed like their fifth song. Kimberly giggled. "This is so much more fun than watching from that tree."

"I'm glad you came home." Jason admitted. He dipped her. "I'm never letting you go again."

Kimberly stared at Jason and she looked directly into his eyes. "Never?"

Jason stared right back into hers. "Never." He finished.

"Would you like to kiss me?" Kimberly inquired. She saw the look in his eyes.

To the hell with Katherine Jason thought. He didn't care for the engagement anyway. "Would I?"

Kimberly nodded. "A nice, long, steady kiss." She kept looking into his eyes. "And not like the one you got for truth or dare."

"Truth or dare?" Jason asked her.

"Yes, truth or dare. I was 9, you were 15. It was a truth or dare game you had with your siblings. I think it was Hayley who dared you to kiss me. You did only on the cheek." Kimberly described the story. That kiss had been burned in her thoughts for some time now. "I've never forgotten it though."

Jason looked at her with lust, no wait love, in his eyes. "Kimberly, let's get out of here."

Kimberly knew what was going to come next. She couldn't wait. "Yes. Let's!"

Jason looked around to make sure no one was listening to him. He especially didn't want to encounter his family or Katherine. He leaned in. "I tell you what. You slip away first. I'll meet you at…"

Kimberly interrupted him. "The dojo?" Jason gawked at her. He was a little surprised. "And you'll bring a little bit of champagne." Kimberly heard the light bulb in her head. "Of course!"

Jason laughed at her enthusiasm. "You saw a lot from that tree." Jason teased.

Kimberly nodded, and she hugged Jason goodbye. She left to meet him at the dojo.

Jason walked to the refreshment table. The bartender smiled at him. He requested their finest bottle of champagne. He grabbed two champagne glasses. He put one in each of his back pants' pocket.

Tommy came out of the home. He followed his mother out the house. "Where's Jason?"

Andrea looked at the refreshment table. "He's being a good 'host'." She answered.

Tommy shook his head. Over his dead body his brother would do this to him. "I'll cause a distraction."

"Thank you." Andrea said in appreciation. She had one son with his head on right.

Tommy marched right up to Jason. "Hey Bro, you got a minute." Tommy adjusted his eyeglasses.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Not now." He needed to see Kimberly.

"Father wants to see you." Tommy said and looked him deep in his eyes.

Jason cursed under his breath. He put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Bro, I'm busy!" Jason pleaded with his brother to get him out of this.

"He's pissed." Tommy clarified. Hopefully that would get his brother into the fucking room.

Jason shook his head. "About what?"

"You guess." Tommy retorted. His brother can't be this stupid.

"Animal, vegetable, or mineral?" Jason asked.

Tommy put his arms over his chest. "Definitely animal." Now, if Jason didn't get the meaning of that then he's really dumb.

Fortunately Jason got the hint. This was about him. Jason walked into the library with the champagne still in hand and the glasses still in his back pocket. He stood straight and waited for his father to talk.

Desmond took a sip of his whiskey on the rocks. His back was towards the boys. "Thomas!" Both sons cursed under their breath. Full names mean trouble. "This boy should be disowned by this family."

Jason rolled his eyes. "And what have I done now?"

Tommy knew his brother had to be playing stupid. Hayley came through the doors. She looked at the men in her family. Then looked at Jason. "You like her, don't you?"

Jason just nodded.

"I'm not saying we are all saints here, especially Scott-Olivers." Desmond looked at his children. He then ran through a list of family members. "Albert Scott used to be the leader of the Ku Klux Klan. Randall Oliver took part in the beating of Rodney King. Eileen Oliver was involved in that Heidi Fliess sex scandal. But you, Jason, have really misbehaved poorly tonight."

"Exactly what have I done wrong?" Jason asked.

Hayley shook her head. "I don't know Jason, you are engaged and are now prancing around with some other girl. Not just any other girl, but Zordon's daughter."

Jason glared at his sister. "I thought you were on my side! You know I didn't want to go through the engagement in the first place."

"I am on your side, but you accepted this engagement for what it is. You said you would marry her. You can't do this to Zordon or Katherine." Hayley rebutted.

Desmond practically had steam coming out of his ears. "Practically having sex to a servant in our home, on that dance floor!" Desmond sneered.

Jason shook his head. "Kimberly is not a servant."

"She's the daughter of a servant." Tommy spoke up. He looked at Jason. "Listen, I'm friends with the servants too. Hell, I look at Rocky like he's a brother. I even look at Conner like he's a brother, now, Kira worked her magic on him. But you have to remember, it's one thing to be friends with them, it's another to date them!"

"Jason, you have embarrassed yourself, Katherine, and Zordon and Kimberly." Desmond commented on his antics. "I've got too much respect for Zordon to interfere on his personal life." Desmond started looking in his bookcase. He found a pack of cigarettes there. He needed to smoke the stress away. Jason's antics of getting close to Kimberly, potentially messing up this merger, and him embarrassing the family. It was too much for him.

Hayley nodded in agreement with her father. "You should have respect for Kimberly."

"I have respect for Kimberly. Hell I invited her here!" Jason yelled.

Desmond thought to the dancing he saw. "That's overdoing it."

"I love her!" Jason yelled.

Tommy rolled his eyes now. "You guys hear that? He loves her!" Tommy wanted to slap his brother. "The next thing you'll know, he will elope in the middle of the night."

Jason was sick of them ganging up on him. "Maybe!" Jason replied with defiance.

"I'm getting out of here. Jason you are so fucking stubborn!" Hayley exclaimed. She gave her brother and father a kiss goodbye. She glared at Jason then walked out.

"Bro, you are engaged. Need I remind you again?" Tommy queried. He looked at him up and down. "Do I need to remind you of your track a record?"

Jason sighed. "Bro, I know I made four mistakes."

Desmond smiled. His son's track record would make a pimp jealous. "First, that Princess Shayla, from Hungary. She married you to bring her family over. Her parents, siblings, they all needed costly dental repairs.!"

"Do we have to go through this all over again." Jason groaned.

Tommy added. "There's that girl from Mirinoi. I'm still wondering how you managed to marry out the fucking world, but you did it. That girl was a raging lunatic. Talk about world domination. Commander Stanton had to kick her out six ways from Mars! That was annulled but still it caused scandal. Now there's a law that people from Earth can't marry on space colonies."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't forget that great actress. All she did was commercials on tv. Those epil-stop campaigns. 'Put this on and all you have to do is wipe off'. Smile wink he he he'. " Desmond commented cheekily.

"Then Tori from Blue Bay Harbor. Well, she ended that because she fell in love with someone else." Tommy made clear. "But, still your track record is pretty atrocious."

"And now the Chauffeur's daughter!" Desmond repeated.

Jason looked at his watch. Kimberly's been waiting too long. "Are you guys through?" Jason grabbed the champagne again.

"I am not through!" Desmond shouted. Desmond needed a cigarette bad. "I'm sure Tommy has something to add to this conversation though."

Tommy tilted his head to the side. "I'm sure I do father, but I don't think you'll like them." Desmond looked at his son to urge him to continue. "I think we're being a little unfair to Jason." Tommy was lying though. He had something up his sleeve. It had to do with the wine glasses in the back of Jason's pockets, and he had a big plan formulating in his brain.

Jason was thoroughly surprised his brother stuck up for him now. After all the lecturing, Tommy was still by his side. "Thanks Bro." Jason said.

Tommy nodded.

"I'm what?" Desmond asked his son.

"Come on, we've been too hard on him. Jason's old enough to live his life, if he wants to marry that girl…" Tommy added.

"Nonsense!" Desmond interrupted Tommy. Desmond was ready to make Hayley his only child.

Jason looked at Tommy. "Bro, you really mean that?" Tommy nodded. "Your plans would be ruined. Like Andrew would never want to be in business with another Scott-Oliver because it would scar him for life, hurting his only daughter like that." Jason made clear. Could Tommy really do that?

Tommy waved his words away. "The new hotel/casino? Ah, forget it. If you love her, marry her." Tommy smiled. He was surprised no one saw the devilish tint to the smile.

Desmond gasped.

Tommy continued. "This is the 21st century. We are modern."

"21st century." Desmond scoffed. "I can think of a better century than this one!" Desmond pointed to Jason. "You will get rid of that girl and apologize to your fiancee." Desmond kept shoving his finger towards Jason's chest as he said each word to make sure he got his point across.

Tommy came to intervene. "Now, father, don't push him. Let's discuss this like civilized people." Tommy turned to Jason.

Jason smiled at his brother. "I have to go. You two work it out." Jason picked up his champagne and was about to exit.

Tommy stopped him. "Now, do you want me to help you or not?"

"Of course!" Jason gave him a 'duh' look.

A chair was directly behind Jason. "Now sit down Jason."

Jason was about to sit down on the chair behind him, but stood back up. "Listen, Tommy, you've become so understanding of me about this in a short amount of time."

"Then sit down." Tommy commanded.

Jason smiled triumphantly. He didn't realized what hit him next. "Thank you Tommy!" He sat down so fast and hard that glasses broke and pierced him all over his ass. "OUCH! FUCK! HOLY HELL MOTHER JESUS OF GOD WHATEVER THE FUCK!" Jason agonized.

Desmond ran over to Jason. "What is it? What happened?"

"Champagne." Jason gasped out. "Champagne glasses I sat on them." Jason was in so much pain.

Desmond scratched his head. "Champagne glasses on the chair?"

Jason shook his head. "No! In my pocket."

Desmond shook his head. He needed to make a phone call. Tommy couldn't believe his brother fell for that.

"Father, call Dr. K. I need to do something." Tommy exited the room. He went to the bartender outside. "Can I have your finest champagne please?"

The bartender nodded. "Here you go Dr. Oliver, this is the finest champagne. Do you need two glasses?"

Tommy nodded. He grabbed the glasses. He put that in one hand. Then he put the champagne in another. He began walking to the dojo. "Step one, complete. Step two in progress." Tommy said. "I will not have my money fucked over by some random girl."


	7. Chapter 7 Kendo sticks, kiss, date

**A/N: **_Here is the next chapter. Tommy was pretty asshole-is in the last chapter. What's step 2 in his plan? This chapter takes place 10 minutes after the last chapter. Poor Kimberly has probably been waiting at the dojo on the estate for around 30 minutes._

**A/N: **_As always I own nothing. I base this story on the move, "Sabrina". It's a classic movie. _

Chapter 7- Kendo sticks, kiss, date?

Kimberly had been inside the dojo for some time now. The lights inside were brightening up the room. She didn't understand why Jason was taking so long. This was a moment she had been waiting for ever since she was younger. Again, she thought about the time she first saw and met Jason.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Seven year old Kimberly was standing by the garage with her father. She looked around the humongous estate. Kimberly wanted to explore some more. There was a big building near the garage where she stayed. So, she walked over to the big building. There was screaming and yelling. Kimberly got scared, the sounds were so fierce. _

_Kimberly started to look inside the dojo. There, she saw two older boys practicing punches and kicks. They were fighting each other. Kimberly watched in awe. The two boys stopped and went to opposite sides of the mat. They bowed towards each other. _

_Kimberly kept her eye on the boy in red. He was very handsome. The boy in green was whatever, she didn't care for long hair. They advanced towards each other, but Jason did a back flip. While the boy in green started with some spin kicks. The boy in red stood straighter, but the boy in green kept coming with the spin kicks. The boy in red kept ducking to avoid the kicks. Then the boy in red finally found his opening and did a spin kick right to the boy in green's stomach. The boy in green fell on his back. He got up again. They bowed and continued the match._

_Red advanced an air kick, green somersaulted beneath him. Green stood up straighter and got in his fighting stance. Red came with another spin kick, Green did a back flip over the kick. There were more kicks towards each other, but Green was able to lock the back of his leg over Red. He pinned him down for the end of that match. They both got up and went to each side of the mat. They bowed again Green advanced with a high kick, Red ducked down and went to the other side. Green quickly turned around and they punched vigorously at each other. Green grabbed Red's arm and dropped Red down. Green punched his stomach. _

_Kimberly was getting nervous for Red. She wanted him to win, not the other guy in Green. She watched on._

_Green and Red both stood up. They bowed again. They kept fighting. Kicks were kicked. Punches thrown. Kimberly watched as the sweat came off their bodies. Green did a series of 5 spin kicks. Red ducked them all. Again Red found an opening and did a spin kick to knock green down. _

_Green looked at his brother from the ground. "Bro, tie?" _

_Red held out his hand. "Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time we've tied."_

_They both got up and went to the benches on the side and got a towel to wipe themselves off. _

"_So, Jason, do you know if we are going out to the school dance tonight?" The boy in green asked red. _

_Kimberly put two and two together. The boy in red was Jason. Jason. That name rolled off her tongue. How she already cared for Jason. _

"_Of course we are, Tommy." Jason smiled. "I have a hot date tonight with Angela Fairweather."_

_Tommy chuckled. "Nice to know you move on fast. What happened to Cassie Chan?" _

_Jason shrugged. "Eh, it's whatever. Come on, we need to get ready." They walked out the dojo. _

_Kimberly noticed they were coming, and she started to run back to the garage. Even though it was a few hundred feet away, Kimberly still got lost. She was about to cry because she didn't know how to get home. _

"_Hey!" Jason called out. He looked at the little girl. He walked up to her and Tommy followed. "Are you lost? What are you doing here?"_

_Tommy looked at her. "Did you come with that chauffeur?"_

_Kimberly just nodded. "I, um, I uh." Kimberly didn't know what to say. She ran. Tommy and Jason followed. Kimberly was pretty agile, and they had a hard time catching up to her. Poor Kimberly she ran deeper into the estate. She got even more lost. _

_Tommy finally caught up to her. He grabbed her arm. "We aren't trying to hurt you!" _

_Kimberly stopped running. Tommy saw she looked scared he just dropped her arm. She fell to the ground because she was so tired. Kimberly nodded. "I'm lost."_

_Jason laughed. "Yeah, well you got deeper into the estate if you really want to know. What's your name?"_

_Tommy and Jason tried to catch their breath. "I'm Tommy, and this is my brother Jason."_

"_I'm Kimberly." Kimberly tried to breathe again. "Can you show me how to get to my father?" _

"_Sure, just stay behind us." Jason told her. He gave her a wink. _

_Since, then Kimberly had fallen in love with Jason. He was nice, sweet, funny, helpful, not to mention handsome. Charismatic, strong, athletic, charming. The list went on and on._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Kimberly continued to walk on the mats of the dojo. She quickly sat down gracefully and took off her heels. It was hard to walk on the mats with a 5" heel. Once done, she stood back up and kept walk around. This was her chance to spend more time with Jason. Maybe even a little bit more intimate time.

"Kimberly!" A voice called out.

Kimberly smiled and turned around. She was disappointed though. That wasn't Jason. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

Tommy smiled. "Hello." He held up the champagne and wine glasses. "You did order champagne, didn't you?" Tommy put the glasses down. He went to open the bottle

Tommy, too, knew Jason's routine. Jason is at a party, he romances a girl at the party, she giggles, he whispers sweet nothings in her ears, she becomes putty in his hands, she leaves first. Jason goes to get the champagne glasses and champagne. He runs off to the dojo to meet with her.

Kimberly didn't say anything. She kept looking to the door waiting for Jason to arrive. Tommy offered her a glass.

Kimberly took it. She took a sip. "I'm asking again. What are you doing here?" She looked him up and down.

Tommy took a sip out of his glass. "Jason sent me." That was a kind of lie. Jason never did send him, but Tommy figured with the events of the 'glass in the ass', Jason would've sent him to tell Kimberly eventually.

"Isn't he coming?" Kimberly eagerly questioned him.

Tommy looked at her indifferently. "I don't think he can make it." Tommy noticed she was standing shorter, a lot shorter. "You took off your shoes?"

Kimberly nodded. '_Where the hell is Jason?' _"What happened?" She took another sip of her drink.

Tommy smiled at her. "He got stuck." Tommy finally took a good look at Kimberly. She had changed over the years. She was more grown up, and her style became more advanced. She looked. 'Beautiful'.

"Stuck?" Kimberly furrowed her brows.

"Nothing serious. One of those things." Tommy added nonchalantly. He put his drink down. Then walked sullenly around Kimberly. "We meet under the most peculiar circumstances." Kimberly's eyes watched him intently. "Either your under 8 cars looking for a spark plug or here in the dojo acting like you are going to spar." He stopped walking round her. "You look lovely, Kimberly. Very grown up." He gave her a wink.

"I'll get back to the party." Kimberly needed to leave. She couldn't be there with Tommy.

"And leave me here?" Tommy asked incredulously.

Kimberly turned around to look at Tommy. "What did Jason say?"

Tommy took a step towards Kimberly. "I haven't seen him in such a state since he was insiguri kicked by our friend Aurico. You know he had a mini coma after that."

"That's nice." Kimberly didn't need to know the anecdote. She needed to know where Jason was and what happened. Not something that happened when he was younger.

"Amnesia has definitely set in." Tommy looked up at the ceiling. "He's completely forgotten he's engaged." Tommy stared in her doe brown eyes. "He wants you."

Kimberly stood toe to toe with Tommy. Her doe brown eyes stared in his chocolate brown ones. "And I've been in love with him since I was little." Kimberly confessed.

Kimberly was playing into Tommy's plan. "There goes the engagement!"

Kimberly looked at him. Mr. Greatest Business Man Ever was allowing this to happen. "You don't object?" She looked at him. Kimberly could potentially ruin this new casino deal. Kimberly then turned her eyes to the kendo sticks she saw.

Tommy chuckled. "Object? To you?" Tommy turned around and looked out a window of the dojo. "It's as though a window had been thrown open and a lovely breeze swept through a stuffy house." Tommy turned back around. "How could I object?"

Kimberly's eyebrows rose. "Even though the breeze comes from the garage?" '_Ha! Take that asshole!" _Kimberly did a happy dance in her mind. She wasn't so afraid of Dr. Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver anymore.

Tommy shook his head. "This is the 21st century, Kimberly. We don't have to be so old fashioned, now do we?" He queried. Tommy watched Kimberly's gaze. They were on the kendo sticks in the room.

Kimberly nodded. She looked at her empty glass. "Can I have some more?" Tommy obliged. "Thank you, now let's drink to that." Tommy poured some more for himself as well. They toasted their glasses and drank.

Tommy spoke again. "Sorry Jason isn't here instead of me. But it's all in the family." Tommy kept watching her. "Is there any reason why you are looking at the kendo sticks?"

"Do you and Jason use them?" Kimberly walked up to them. She took one out of its holder. She started swinging it around. Tommy stared at her. He watched in awe. "This one is lighter than what I'm used to." Kimberly kept swinging it.

"Surely, you don't want to use that in your dress." Tommy said. He noticed her legs were slightly coming from the slit on the side. Tommy cleared his throat. Kimberly was beginning to stir something inside of him. Something he didn't know he could feel. "What do you mean lighter than what you're used to? Did you become acquainted with a kendo stick?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I could, but what about you? Are you going to fight with your tuxedo on?" She challenged.

Tommy shook his head. "If I didn't know any better, I think you were trying to challenge me."

Kimberly giggled like a valley girl. "Maybe, Maybe not." Kimberly got another kendo stick from its holder and tossed it to Tommy.

Tommy caught it, and then he started to take off his tux jacket. Then he took off his dress shirt. He took off his dress shoes. There was a built in close in the dojo. Tommy opened it up. He got out two gis. He found the smallest one and tossed it to Kimberly. "Here, there is a bathroom to the right." Kimberly nodded and walked off. Tommy put on his gi. Took off his eyeglasses as well. Right then and there. He walked back to the mat.

Kimberly came back from the bathroom. She walk back to the mat also.

"I'll go easy on you, Kimberly. Don't worry." Tommy advised. He's never seen Kimberly spar, since he's known her.

Kimberly nodded. They bowed. Both started twirling their kendo sticks around to get a feel for it. They advanced and started attacking each other's sticks. The loud clanking sounds reverberated throughout the room. _clink clank clink clank. _Their sticks went up and their sticks went down. _clink clank clink clank. _They switched places. Tommy and Kimberly jumped up and down to keep their heart rates going. Tommy couldn't believe Kimberly could keep up with him. Kimberly felt victorious. She felt strong. Tommy decided he needed to step up his game.

They started again. _clink clank clink clank. _Kimberly went to swipe Tommy underneath his feet with the stick. Tommy jumped up to dodge it. Tommy tried to hit Kimberly with his stick. Kimberly back flipped with the kendo stick in her hand. Tommy yelled, "Hi-yah!" Kimberly giggled. She still kept meeting each strike he threw. _clink clank clink clank. _Kimberly swung her stick and snaked the kendo stick against Tommy's stomach.

Tommy backed away. He straightened his body up. He was not getting beat by a girl. They bowed again. Tommy and Kimberly's sticks hit each other again. Tommy attempted to do a spin kick, but Kimberly threw her stick behind him. She somersaulted forward to get away from the kicks. She was able to get her kendo stick. Tommy quickly turned around. They charged towards each other with force. _CLINK CLANK CLINK CLANK BOOM! _Tommy's stick flew out of his hand. Kimberly smiled in triumph. She tossed her stick aside.

She laughed. "You know, I was sure you'd been sent here by the family to deal with me." She was breathing heavy.

Tommy's eyebrows rose. He exhaled deeply. Not by the family, no. He did this on his own. "To deal with you?" He needed to play along. Tommy went to the refrigerator in the dojo. Their bodies were drenched with sweat. Tommy grabbed water bottles. "Drinking champagne before a match wasn't such a great idea."

Kimberly agreed. "Anyways, back to my point, it's like a Viennese opera." She took a water bottle from Tommy. She took a big gulp.

Tommy watched as Kimberly took a sip. After really taking a good look at her, the fierce fight she just put up, and the way she looked now Tommy was pleasantly aroused by her.

Kimberly noticed he was staring. She thought it was because he wanted to hear the story. So she continued. "The young prince falls in love with a waitress. The prime minister is sent to buy her off."

Tommy took a gulp of his drink. "Buy her off?"

"Yes." Kimberly took another sip of her drink. She looked out the window of the dojo. "He offers her 100,000 Kronen. 'No' she says. Then he offers her 500,000 Kronen. Still 'no'. " Kimberly turned her gaze back to Tommy. He then offers her 1,000,000 Kronen still a 'no'."

"What about 2,000,000 dollars?" Tommy inquired. If that's what it took, to get Kimberly away from Jason. Then he'd of course do it.

Kimberly stared at him. "No. How did dollars get into this?" She put her hands on her hips.

Tommy cursed under his breath. He put his hands on his hips. "$2,000,000 after taxes is a lot of money, Kimberly."

"What are you saying?" Kimberly asked him. Now she was beginning to figure out his game. The family didn't send him, he sent himself.

Tommy shrugged. "I'm making it worth while. What's a Kronen worth these days?" Tommy looked down at her. "No self-respecting prime minister would offer Kronen these days!" Tommy pointed out.

"No, self-respecting waitress would take dollars!" Kimberly retorted.

Tommy looked at her. She had passion, she had spunk, she was tenacious. That's what he liked in a woman, if he ever had time to find one. Tommy smiled at her. "Good girl." Tommy walked up to Kimberly. "How does this operetta end? What's the last act?" Tommy needed to know. This sounded a lot similar to what Jason and Kimberly were.

Kimberly shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they run away to America on a private jet with everyone singing like mad."

Tommy chuckled. This is the only thing his family hasn't done. "Did they open a brewery in Milwaukee?" He joked.

"Yes." Kimberly replied to get him off her back.

The party was still going on outside. Kimberly heard a song. It reached all the way to the dojo.

"There it is." Kimberly muttered. Tommy looked at her questioningly. "That's the song they played before I went away. Jason was right here dancing with someone else." Kimberly looked down sadly. "Tonight, I wanted it to be me."

Tommy looked at Kimberly. She had displayed many different sides of herself tonight, and she gave him a good battle. She deserved this tonight. He walked up to her. "May I have this dance?"

Kimberly nodded. They danced in their gis and all.

**Xxxxx**

**Meanwhile. With Jason.**

Desmond couldn't believe his son sat on a pair of champagne glasses. Jason had been complaining about the pain for the past 10 minutes.

"Hello, Desmond and Jason." Dr. K said, a family physician, said. Her husband came as well. He was pulling a gurney. She saw how uncomfortable Jason looked. "Okay Jason, we need to unbutton your pants."

Jason got red. "What? You need to unbutton my pants?" If things weren't bad enough now he needed to unbutton his pants in front of his father, a female doctor, and another male. "Who are you!" He pointed to Ziggy.

"I'm Dr. K's husband. I accompany her on late night calls." Ziggy replied. He looked at the back of Jason's pants. There were glass shards stick out of the pants. "That must have hurt. Ouch." Ziggy shook his head.

Jason glared at him. "Oh, I don't know it feels just peachy to me!" Jason said sarcastically. Jason started to unzip his pants. He looked at everyone. "How old are you anyway, Dr. K?" Dr. K looked really young and short. She didn't even look like she belonged as a doctor maybe a little girl who should be riding on ponies, wearing baby doll dresses and holding a giant, pink lollipop.

Dr. K started getting out her medical supplies out. "I'm 21." She watched as Jason stopped dead in his tracks. She sighed. "Listen, I graduated high school when I was 12 years old. I went to college after that, and I got my doctorate. Now do you want to have that glass stay there or do you want my help?"

Jason did as was told. He laid down on his stomach on the gurney.

Desmond watched. Dr. K. apply a numbing cream to Jason. "I think I'm going to be sick." Desmond looked green. He never did like anything to do with blood or going to the doctors for that matter. "Jason, I hoped you learned your lesson."

Dr. K grabbed tweezers and began to take out the shards embedded in his butt. Jason yelped in pain. "Fucking shit jumping Jehoshaphat." Jason shouted. With the numbing cream the pain was still unbearable.

Ziggy watched in amusement.

"Dr. K, just stop. Just stop!" Jason kept squirming.

Dr. K rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to help you?

Jason thought about it. "Of course I do, but man this shit fucking hurts."

"Stop acting like a baby. Then." Dr. K demanded. She kept removing the shards. Jason winced at each pull of glass from his butt.

"You have a great butt." Ziggy proclaimed. Jason and Desmond gawked at him. Dr. K smiled. Ziggy didn't understand why they were staring at him. "What?"

Jason turned red. "Can you stop looking at my ass?" Jason requested. He wasn't sure whether he should take it as a compliment or a pick up line. He shuddered at the thought.

"How did this happen?" Dr. K wondered.

Desmond kept watching. "How can we make sure all the fragments have been removed?"

"Simple, we reconstruct the two champagne glasses." Ziggy replied. It seemed like the easiest and logical solution. Jason and Desmond glared at Ziggy. Okay, maybe it wasn't the most logical solution.

Jason heard the song that was playing outside. He groaned. That was the song he was supposed to be dancing with Kimberly to. He groaned again.

"I cannot be possibly hurting you that bad. The numbing cream should have kicked in by now." Dr. K antagonized.

Jason rolled his eyes. "It's not you, it's that song!"

**Xxxxx**

**Back with Tommy and Kimberly**

Tommy and Kimberly continued slow dancing to the song. The intimacy Tommy was experiencing with Kimberly had broken down some of his cold interior. That's something Tommy didn't expect. He actually wanted to do something that he's never thought of doing with another girl. "Kimberly."

Kimberly was actually content with Tommy. She definitely didn't feel scared of him or intimidated by him. "Hmm…" She answered when she heard him call her name.

"If Jason were here now, you'd expect him to kiss you, right?" Tommy thought about it, Jason probably would. Not to mention, this would work with his plan, he thought. He wasn't sure what his plan was anymore. Step two was long gone, he wasn't sure what to do now.

Kimberly nodded.

"Well, here's a kiss from Jason." Tommy kissed Kimberly passionately. The kiss went on for five minutes. Tommy stopped the kiss. He looked down at her. "It's all in the family."

Kimberly nodded. She was shocked. '_What the hell was that? I haven't even kissed Jason like that! I haven't even kissed anyone like that!' _

They continued dancing. Not sure what to feel at that point.

Tommy looked down at Kimberly. "Hey, um." Tommy sighed. "I don't know how to ask you this.

Kimberly looked at him. She smiled. "Come on Tommy, we're friends. You can ask me anything."

"Well, um, I was wondering if you would like to go sailing." Tommy wasn't sure if he was asking her on a date or because he needed to keep her away from Jason.

'_Except that!_ Kimberly thought. "I don't think that's a good idea Tommy. Jason wouldn't like it." Kimberly answered. She was feeling conflicted.

Tommy nodded. "But, I know my brother. He would want it to happen. Come on it will be, um. Exciting." Tommy needed to convince her.

"If Jason would like it. Then fine I will." Kimberly said. She looked at the time. "Tommy, I need to go. Give my love to Jason please." Kimberly grabbed her dress and shoes. She started walking out the dojo. She stopped then turned back to Tommy. "I won the match by the way." Kimberly winked at him. She ran back home.

Tommy watched as Kimberly ran from the dojo. "Shit." He muttered. He walked back to the showers in the dojo. He walked up to the sinks and washed his face. Then he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "What am I doing? And why am I feeling this way?"


	8. Chapter 8 Pyramidus, criminal, human

**A/N: **_Here's the next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter takes place two days after the party._

**A/N: **_I own nothing. I don't own: "Criminal" by Fiona Apple, "I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles, "Let it Be" by the Beatles._

Chapter 8- Pyramidus, Criminal, Human

The cold shower did wonders for Dr. Oliver. Tommy had been thinking about the night he kissed Kimberly. Why did he kiss her? Was it really to keep it in the family? Why did he like it? Who is Kimberly really? Where did she learn her moves? Was he really taking her sailing, so she could get away from Jason? Or was he doing it, so he could get closer to her? At the end of the day, he needed to separate the Jason and Kimberly and himself from her.

It was Monday morning, and he called off work early. He picked up some things from the

Command Center.

After the 'glass in the ass' incident. Dr. K recommended that Jason stay off his ass by laying down on his stomach. Jason hated to do that, so Billy was able to come up with a couple of things to accommodate his future brother in law.

Tommy arrived at Jason's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"_Come in!"_ Jason yelled.

Tommy opened the door. He looked at his brother, and Jason was lying down on his bed. Resting as comfortably as he could. He was facing his big screen tv, and he was watching the movie "The Godfather."

Jason looked up. "Hey bro." Jason also had a bowl of kettle corn next to him. He was munching on it.

Tommy looked at his brother's pitiful situation. "How are you feeling?" He was holding two things under his arm.

"I've never felt better in my life." Sarcasm filled Jason's voice. He took another handful of kettle corn. "Wash buch yoush?" Jason always spoke with his mouth full.

Tommy smiled. "You look good." He spoke about him having good spirits. "Has the anesthetic worn off?" Tommy started to open up the bags under his arm.

Jason shrugged. "I guess it has." Jason paused his movie.

"I brought you a present." Tommy showed him two things. A bunch of clear plastic with a hole and a blanket.

Jason didn't care about the presents. "What happened with Kimberly last night?" Jason watched his brother freeze. "Was Kimberly mad that I didn't show up last night?"

Tommy shook his thoughts off the kiss he had with Kimberly. "Not mad, just disappointed." He spoke truthfully. He didn't disclose the kiss nor the intense, sparring session he encountered with the mighty Kimberly.

"Poor kid." Jason observed the objects in Tommy's hand carefully. "What did you tell her?" He then forgot about the objects and thought about Kimberly. Her beauty was still on his mind.

"The truth." Tommy replied. He unfolded the plastic. "The family objected to her, but you stood up like a man-" Tommy smiled cynically at his brother. "But you sat down like a jackass." He referenced to the champagne glasses he had in his pockets.

"I got 25 stitches. It was well worth it though. Kimberly's the greatest." Jason smiled as he looked up at the ceiling. He was caught in a daydream about her.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "This ought to make you feel better." He held up the hammock and blanket.

"A plastic hammock and blanket?" Jason's eyebrows rose.

"Look at the plastic hammock bro, it has an opening for your ass." He pointed to the window in the hammock. "I had Billy design it for you yesterday. I picked it up this morning. And this blanket." He pointed to his other hand. "It's the icy-hot patch technology. It will warm your ass then cool it down to numb the pain."

Billy was the residential genius next to their sister of course. He always came up with nifty inventions to help the his family and theirs. He built everyone a motorized closet, there was an express oven Rocky used, a robotic vacuum the maids used, and an automatic oil machine that Zordon used.

"On a Sunday?" Jason asked in disbelief.

Tommy shrugged. "Why not? I might as well work on the weekends." He looked at Jason again. "Besides, you were in pain I convinced Billy to do this for me."

"What a brother!" Jason praised. "I'm reminding you Bro, I don't need blood or DNA to tell me we are brothers."

"The feelings mutual." Tommy agreed. He finally set up the hammock in the room. It was elevated around 4 feet off the floor. It was near his bathroom, so he could still see the tv. "Let's try it. Come on. On your feet." Tommy helped Jason to stand up.

Jason was kind of wobbly because of the medicine Dr. K gave him. Tommy helped Jason to the hammock. He carefully sat down on it. He made sure his butt was in the hole. This was a difficult task. He groaned. "I'm never drinking champagne again."

The feeling was mutual again where Tommy was concerned. He thought about how sloppy he battled with Kimberly. He wasn't sure if it was the champagne, or that Kimberly was that good. He hoped it was that damn champagne. He cursed under his breath.

Jason looked at him. "What' wrong?"

Tommy was jarred out of his thoughts. "Nothing."

"What do you think of Kimberly?" Jason asked as he rested comfortably on the hammock. He needed to thank Billy for a job well done.

_Kimberly._ There goes the name that echoed in his thoughts. "Wonderful girl." Tommy mumbled.

Jason smiled. He linked his fingers together and placed them on the back of his head. "Were you nice to her?"

Jason knew his brother could come off as cold as ice. Hell, the pictures that were in the magazines or papers showcased he hardly smiled. He wouldn't be surprised if he scared off Kimberly.

"As nice as I could be to her." Tommy answered. '_If you count me kissing her.' _Tommy added in thought.

"What a brother." Jason commended. He sighed. "I'm still trying to finish a poem for her."

Tommy gawked in disbelief at his brother.

Jason noticed. He nodded. "What rhymes with ass?"

"Ass?" Tommy echoed. Jason nodded. "Jackass." Jason glared at him. "Alas." Tommy added with a smile.

"Better." Jason said. He didn't miss the reference to him being the jackass.

He knew he needed to make things right with Katherine and her family. He didn't want to go through with the wedding.

"If only Kimberly were here." Jason sang out. A light bulb went off in Jason's head. "Hey, why don't you smuggle her up here?"

Tommy's eyebrows rose. One, no he didn't want her up where with him. Two, he needed to keep them separate. And three- "What if father sees her?"

Jason nodded. "Damn, you're right. We don't want to spoil it."

Tommy sighed in relief. "No, we wouldn't." There was double meaning in that.

Jason was closing his eyes. "Tommy, do me a favor."

"Anything." Tommy said as he was standing by the door. He was ready to leave for the sailing date, uh, trip with Kimberly.

Jason looked directly at his brother. The wet blanket, the spoilsport, the killjoy. Just to name a few nicknames for Tommy. "I know this sounds like a bore for you, but-" Tommy looked on in interest. He knew it was coming. "would you keep an eye on Sabrina?"

'_Bingo' _Tommy thought. "I already am Jase. We're going sailing this afternoon."

"Sailing?" Jason asked incredulously. There were a couple of reasons he had to ask that. One, was he doing it to be closer to Kimberly, or two, because he needed something new to do. He was hoping it was the latter.

Tommy nodded. "In your boat. Gold Pyramidus."

That was Jason's pride and joy. The Gold Pyramidus was an 85 ft. Cruising sailboat. It came with a ton of amenities, and it cost a fortune around $100,000, and then he included gold plated pyramids around the boat.

"Really?" Jason questioned him. He really wanted to know his motives. He didn't care though. He really thought about it hard. Kimberly and Tommy? That would never happen. Kimberly was his, and she said so. He knew that for sure. "Oh Kimberly." Her name rolled off his tongue. "Give her a message for me." Tommy looked at him. "Tell her, we'll be off. Just the two of us, the moment the stitches are out."

"You've already made up your mind?" Tommy all but growled at him. His brother was really thinking about running off with Kimberly. This business opportunity could be gone!

Jason nodded. "Absolutely this is it."

Jason's been through 4 marriages, and he would only get married once more. Kimberly would be his once more. She was it. No, ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Tommy needed clarification. "Are you sure?" Jason nodded again. Tommy put his hands on his hips and tilted his head. "You know you've been sure four times before."

"I know, but it's always been Kimberly. I was blind before. It's been her, since we were kids." Jason confessed. He stared up to the ceiling again. "I just know it's her."

"What about Katherine, Father, Mother?" Tommy asked. '_Me!' _He thought to himself.

Jason thought about it. "Katherine will be heartbroken. She'll buy three new pink diamond necklaces."

Katherine was fond of jewelry. She'll buy some more to take care of a broken heart.

Jason then thought about his Mother. "Mother will just go to bed with a severe headache." She'll get over it. She was the easy one. Jason then thought about father. Tommy shook his head. "Father will take the bottle. Then threaten to exile me to Scott-Oliver Martial Arts Reforming Academy in Charlotte, North Carolina!" Jason knew that couldn't happen. He would be far away from Kimberly.

Tommy would be damned if Jason did that to him. His money would be gone, his respect, his power. It's all riding on this merger.

Jason shook Tommy out of his thoughts. "Tommy, that's where you come in!" The light bulb kept flicking in Jason's head.

Tommy shook his head. "How?" He asked in response to Jason's newly formulated plan.

"I don't want to go to Charlotte, North Carolina." Jason whined. California was his home… with Kimberly. He grinned at the thought. "You are going to help me right?" Jason prodded.

Tommy thought about their conversation two nights ago. "Oh, uh yes. I'm going to help you, aren't I?…." '_For better or worse dear brother…. Most probably worse for you and the better for me.' _Tommy thought wickedly.

"What a brother!" Jason admired again.

There was a knock on the door. Tommy opened it. Katherine was there. She was carrying some board games, DVDs and a smile.

'_Perfect!' _Tommy thought. The rightful person Jason was supposed to marry was here. "Hello Katherine." Tommy smiled her way.

Katherine smiled. "Hello Tommy!" She beamed then went to Jason. "How's my poor baby?"

Katherine was completely unaware of Jason dancing the night away with Kimberly. Hell, she didn't even know who Kimberly was. However, she was told by her father of Jason's unfortunate accident.

Jason fake groaned in pain.

Tommy didn't now whether to be annoyed by his brother's fake acting or Katherine's stupidity that overlooking Jason's fake acting.

Katherine felt bad for her fiancé. She showed him her items. "I brought you some DVDs and board games. The 'Game of Life' and Scrabble!" She gushed.

"I'm in no mood to play Scrabble!" Jason barked out.

Katherine didn't pay any attention to him. "That's all you are in condition to do." Her Australian voice babied him.

Tommy snickered at the thought.

Katherine stared intently at Jason. "Why were those glasses in your back pocket anyway?" She wondered.

Jason rather annoyed with being babied, he mumbled his thoughts of Kimberly… basically. "I was taking them to the dojo. Somebody was waiting." Katherine looked at him confused. Tommy glared at him from behind Katherine. "Er, there was a match going on."

Tommy thought about Kimberly. '_Surely there was a match going on. I need a rematch with her.' _

"In the middle of the night?" Katherine asked incredulously. Her Australian accent thickened at the ludicrous thought.

Tommy needed to save Jason. "Yeah, that's why he needed the glasses!" He interjected. '_Get it? Pun intended!' _Tommy thought. He started fake laughing.

Jason chuckled as well. He mentally slapped himself for saying his thoughts of Kimberly out loud. He then thanked the heavens for Tommy's save.

Katherine giggled after she got his statement. After a moment she stopped. "Shall we play scrabble three handed?"

"No, I've got to go sailing." Tommy admitted.

"Yes! Tommy's got to go sailing." Jason echoed with relief. Tommy is going to keep an eye on Kimberly.

"No more false moves now." Tommy winked at his brother. This was in reference to Katherine.

"Yes, Tommy." Jason mumbled. He got the double mean of that.

"We don't want any more complications now." Tommy added. This was in reference to his merger. He gave Jason a stern look. Jason nodded. "See you later Katherine." Katherine gave a nod his way. "See you later Rex."

Tommy walked to his room.

**Xxxxx**

**Kimberly and Zordon's Home.**

Kimberly was getting ready to go sailing with Tommy. She already took her shower, and she needed to do her make up, hair, and get dressed. First, she went to do her make up. She put on her moisturizer, foundation primer, her MAC Studio Fix powder, bronzer, blush, and mascara. She didn't want to overdo it, since she was going to be on the water anyway.

Jase, the puppy, ran up to her. She picked him up and gave him a little kiss on the nose. They cuddled for a little bit. Kimberly gave him some food and water. Then she went to continue getting ready.

She lathered her body in a mix of lotion and sun block. She didn't want to get burnt out there and she needed to be moisturized. Kimberly's phone rang. She went to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Comment est ma grue? (How is my crane?)" _

Kimberly smiled. "Elle fait magnifique. Comment est mon Samurai? (She is doing wonderful. How is my Samurai?"

Being the son of a Baron of France, Cameron had learned French as well as Japanese, Taglog, Chinese, English. He was a man of 6 languages. He had taught her French.

"_Bon (Good). Comment était la fête? (How was the party?)"_

Kimberly thought about it. "Complet de surprises (Full of surprises). J'ai dansé la nuit loin avec Jason. Alors j'ai lutté avec son frère, Tommy. J'ai embrassé Tommy. Maintenant, je vais en naviguant avec Tommy. (I danced the night away with Jason. Then I sparred with his brother, Tommy. I kissed Tommy. Now, I'm going sailing with Tommy.)"

_Cameron listened intently on the phone. Fuck the French talk. "Wait what about Jason?"_

"I'm still in love with Jason. It's just Tommy's doing this on Jason's behalf. Jason got hurt a couple of nights ago." Kimberly updated him.

"_Did everyone love your dress?" He asked her._

"Oui. (Yes.) I miss you, Cam. I'll be back for Master Guin's baby shower." Kimberly smiled.

"_I can't wait to see you. I miss you too. Have fun sailing. Bye." He hung up the phone. _

Kimberly finished putting on lotion. She started to blow dry her hair. After that was done, she teased it a little bit. Then she needed to pick out an outfit. She didn't want to wear a dress. She wore a plaid pink, white, and blue long sleeved shirt. She tied the bottom to cinch her waist. Then she put on white short, shorts. They hugged her butt. She put on white flats. Then she decided to roll up the sleeves of her shirt.

Zordon had finally finished his day as a chauffeur. He walked into his home and called for his daughter. "Kimberly!"

Kimberly walked into the living room. "Hello, father." She gave him a hug and kiss.

He smiled at her. Jase ran up to him. Zordon picked him up. "Kimberly, I'm cleaning up all the cars today. Do you want to help me?"

Kimberly went to grab her purse. "Sorry father, I'm going out tonight." She walked into her room to get some stuff.

Zordon followed her into the room. "Jason's hurt. You aren't going to visit him are you?" Zordon said with anger laced in his voice.

"No father." Kimberly looked out the window. She wished she could see Jason, but that wasn't the case. She then turned back to him. "I'm going sailing with Tommy."

Zordon looked down at her. "You can not go sailing with Dr. Oliver! I don't like it"

Kimberly walked passed him. Zordon followed her back out. "Father, it's just for fun. I'm grown, and it's not the end of the world. You shouldn't worry about me." Kimberly gave a kiss to her father. "Please, if you can, just wait a little bit later for me. I do want to help you wash the cars." She hugged her father then left the home.

Zordon sighed. "Yes, Kimberly you are grown. It's just we live in their world. And in their world, chauffeurs and daughters of chauffeurs don't mix with their kind." He walked to his room to take a nap.

**Xxxxx**

**Scott-Oliver Estate's Kitchen**

Kimberly made the short trek to the kitchen. There she met with Conner, Kira, Aisha, and Rocky.

"Hello everyone!" Kimberly smiled.

Conner and Kira were sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey!" Kira exclaimed. She looked at Kimberly, and noticed Kimberly was dressed. "Where are you going?"

"Sailing." She simply said.

They furrowed their brows. "Um, you know what happened to Jason, right?" Conner asked her.

Kimberly nodded. She went to sit down at the table.

"Then who are you going sailing with?" Aisha questioned. She then fed a strawberry to Rocky.

Rocky was making several fruit tarts for tonight's dinner at the estate. In the fruit tart there was going to be blueberries, strawberries, kiwi, oranges, and of course the phylo dough for the crust. The six big tarts were already baking. The four of them were snacking on the leftover fruit.

"Tommy." Kimberly muttered.

Their heads snapped up at once. "Dr. O?" Kira questioned.

"Dr. O?" Conner repeated.

"Tommy as in Dr. Thomas Oliver?" Rocky examined.

"Tommy?" Aisha echoed her.

Kimberly nodded. "Listen, Tommy is being nice by taking me out. He insisted Jason wanted him to."

All four of her friends nodded.

Kimberly made sure not to tell them of the kiss she had with Tommy. She wasn't sure what to make of the kiss. However, the kiss was still burned into her lips.

She waited for Tommy.

**Xxxxx**

**Desmond Oliver's Office.**

Tommy had looked in his closet for a certain shirt, but it wasn't there. He then walked into his father's office. Maybe it was there. Tommy saw his father sitting at his desk. However, his desk chair was turned. He could see smoke puffs in the room.

"Good afternoon father." Tommy saluted.

Desmond turned back around. "I thought it was your mother." He was holding a Cuban cigar in his hand.

Desmond was still smoking, and he didn't want to hear his wife's complaining about it.

"Well, it's a good thing she doesn't go into your office. I'm looking for something." Tommy was rummaging through his father's closet.

"Now, that girl over the garage." Desmond brought up. He needed to keep Jason away from her. She was ruining his chance at more money.

"Jason wants to run off with her." Tommy snitched. Well rather informed his father. He kept looking for a certain black shirt. He wasn't sure he would find it now. Not to mention, he didn't want cigar smoke smelling throughout his clothes.

Desmond's head snapped up. "With the chauffeur's daughter?" He asked in disbelief. Desmond put his cigar out on the ashtray. Then he began to pace the room.

Tommy looked at his father's pacing. "Look, I don't like it as much as you do either. But I'm working on it." Tommy's plan was formulating through his head. "Besides, if he does run off with her, we better make sure our casino/hotel merger doesn't fall through the seams." Tommy finally found the shirt. He then searched the room for febreeze. His father had to keep it somewhere.

"It's simple we fire Zordon." Desmond said. He doesn't want his son falling in love with less common folk. He hated the thought of firing Zordon though. Kimberly needed to leave though.

Tommy glared at his dad. "Not after 17 years are you going to fire him!" He found the febreeze then sprayed it on his shirt.

"Then a nice check should do it." Desmond compromised. To be honest, he loved Zordon like a brother. He could never fire him anyway.

Tommy sighed. "She doesn't want money, she wants love." He emphasized the 'love'.

"Didn't they discontinue that model?" Desmond scoffed.

Tommy stood tall to his father. Tommy spoke up. "L'amour, toujours l'amour. (Love always love)."

Yesterday, Kimberly and Tommy had bumped into each other. They got to talking about her time in France. She taught him some French. That saying stuck in his brain for some reason.

"Why pick on Jason?" Desmond looked at his son. "Why not pick on someone else?"

"We will do our best." Tommy said. He looked at himself in the closet mirror. He was wearing a short black, shirt. It was tight that it hugged his body and muscles. He wore khaki pants with chuck taylors.

A light bulb clicked in Desmond's head. Tommy was a doctor after all. He must be smart. Someone must be in his mind to make sure Kimberly backs off.

"Is that the idea?" Desmond questioned him. Tommy's head went down. "Have you got someone in mind for her?"

"Uh yeah." Tommy mildly answered. His father was about to flip a gasket. Tommy kept looking at himself in the mirror. Avoiding his father's eyes.

Desmond gazed at his son. "Oh yeah? Who?" Tommy straightened out his shirt some more. NO! "Oh no!" Desmond told off.

"What's the matter?" Tommy played dumb. He needed to calm down his father. He could die of a heart attack any moment.

"Not you Tommy!" Desmond pointed the finger at him.

"It's no fun for me!" Tommy exclaimed. Him and his father had a staring showdown. Chocolate brown eyes met chocolate brown eyes. "I've got a whole desk full of work. There's another coffee shop deal. The supplies needed from New York to get this casino up and running. I need to go to Vegas to talk to the slot machine suppliers." Tommy looked at himself in the mirror once more. "And look at me. I'm about to make an ass out of myself with a girl who is 6 years younger than me. To some girls I'm as old a fucking dinosaur I used to study!" Tommy hissed.

Desmond shook his head at his son. "Have I have two sons who have gone mad?"

Tommy shrugged. He fixed himself once more and adjusted his eyeglasses. "If you excuse me, I've got to go pick up someone." Tommy walked out his father's office.

Desmond watched as his son walked out the door. He cursed under his breath. He needed to leave. He went to call Zordon to take him to his daughter's café.

**Xxxxx**

**Kitchen.**

Kimberly took a piece of the tart Rocky had prepared. It tasted divine. She was waiting patiently, when Tommy walked in. Tommy smiled small at Kimberly.

She looked at him. "Are you ready to go?"

Tommy nodded. "What are you eating?" He noticed she had a fork in her left hand and a plate on the table.

"Rocky's fruit tart. Would you like a bite?" Kimberly asked him. She walked up to Tommy. She cut a piece with her fork. She held it out for Tommy. "Now, open."

Tommy looked down at her. "I'm not a baby." He clarified.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "I'm offering a piece. I'm not calling you a baby." She snapped back.

Tommy reluctantly opened his mouth. She placed it in there. Tommy used his teeth to take the piece from her fork. He looked into her doe brown eyes at the same time. There was something sensual about this. Kimberly removed the fork.

"So, what do you think?" Kimberly asked him.

"Ish goosh" Tommy spoke with his mouth full.

Kimberly giggled.

"Well, we should go now." Tommy announced. Kimberly nodded. She left the plate and fork on the table. Kimberly walked out first, and Tommy walked behind her. He noticed her ass cheeks were almost hanging out. Tommy pulled at his collar of his shirt.

Tommy and Kimberly were completely unaware someone had been watching the exchange between the two. The person also followed Tommy's gaze.

"I gotta go tell them." Conner said. He walked out the house.

**Xxxxx**

**Gold Pyramidus 'The Boat'**

Kimberly and Tommy were on Jason's boat enjoying the scenery. The sun was just about to set. It was definitely an idealistic view for lovers, but they weren't lovers. They were simply two people thrusted in a situation.

Tommy looked around the water nervously. He hadn't been sailing in years. Probably since he was a kid. He wasn't a big fan of it.

They were standing on the deck. Kimberly closed the distance between them. She looked at him "Penny for your thoughts?"

Tommy did a couple of breathing exercises. "I wish I were dead." He looked at the water. Kimberly stared at him. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Just a thought." Tommy said.

"Music might help." She offered.

Tommy walked down to the lower deck. She followed of course. Tommy walked to the living area of the lower deck. There was a tv, a sound system, DVDs, a table, and some chairs. Couches, it looked like the living room in the Scott-Oliver Estate just scaled down to fit. Kimberly walked to where the cds were. She tried to pick out a cd.

Tommy sat down on the couch. He watched Kimberly.

Kimberly could feel Tommy's eyes pierce her back. "I only hope you remember what to do with a girl."

Tommy's track record wasn't as illustrious as Jason's. In fact, Tommy's had one serious relationship in his whole life. He was with her for 3 years. That was in high school though before he became all business oriented.

"It'll come back to me. It's like riding a bicycle." He lied.

Kimberly nodded. She put a cd inside the music player.

Sydney Drew was Tommy's girlfriend in high school. As soon as they graduated, Tommy broke things off. He only did it because his work was more important than a relationship. Sometimes Tommy regrets it, but at the end of the day his priorities outweigh his regrets.

Kimberly picked out a song. The song filled the lower deck.

_**When a girl will break a boy  
>Just because she can<br>Don't you tell me to deny it  
>I've done wrong and I want to<br>Suffer for my sins  
>I've come to you 'cause I need<br>Guidance to be true  
>And I just don't know where I can begin <strong>_

"This is an unusual song. Is it popular?" Kimberly listened harder to the lyrics.

"Yes." Tommy answered.

Kimberly had a knack for listening to a song and memorizing the lyrics quickly. Which she did, and she began singing.

"_**What I need is a good defense  
>'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal<br>And I need to redeemed  
>To the one I've sinned against<br>Because he's all I ever knew of love" **_

Tommy listened to Kimberly. She had passion and soul when she sang. He was really surprised by all the things she's shown him since he's spent time with her.

Kimberly was oblivious to Tommy's admiring gaze. "Why haven't I heard it?"

"You've been gone for about five years in Paris." He answered honestly.

Kimberly nodded. "I wonder how she thought of those words?"

"She seems like a cynical bitch if you ask me." Tommy confessed.

Fiona Apple, a Vegan and one who isn't a follower, seemed to shun what was considered to be 'popular'. Her acceptance speech at the 1998 VMA's characterized her demeanor. She took the award and criticized the whole country who followed what was cool.

"May I play another?" Kimberly requested.

Tommy nodded. "Of course. Why don't you use the old phonograph?"

Tommy's parents still kept the phonograph around. They kept a ton of vinyl records. They were classics and worth a ton of money.

Kimberly went to where the phonograph was. She looked at the records. Some were pretty dusty. She blew on them. The dust went everywhere. She brought one back, it was a Beatles one.

She spoke to the record. "You need dusting."

"I beg your pardon?" Tommy was offended.

Kimberly giggled. "I didn't mean you, Tommy!" She shook her head playfully. Then she put the record on the phonograph.

"Thank you." Tommy blushed. He kind of did jump the gun.

Kimberly put on a song. "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by the Beatles.

_**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
>I think you'll understand.<br>When I'll say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand,<br>I wanna hold your hand,  
>I wanna hold your hand.<strong>_

_**Oh please, say to me**_  
><em><strong>You'll let me be your man<strong>_  
><em><strong>And please, say to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll let me hold your hand.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now let me hold your hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want to hold your hand.<strong>_

_**And when I touch you I feel happy inside.**_  
><em><strong>It's such a feeling that my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.<strong>_

Kimberly sang along with the song.

_**"Yeah, you've got that something,  
>I think you'll understand.<br>When I'll say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand,<br>I wanna hold your hand,  
>I wanna hold your hand.<strong>_

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
>It's such a feeling that my love<br>I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide."

Tommy listened to her sing again. He was in awe of her. There was something so free, and engaging about Kimberly. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"How's Jason?" Kimberly questioned him.

"Better now he's flat on his back." Tommy answered truthfully.

Kimberly nodded. "I miss him." Tommy looked offended. "Not that I'm not having a good time with you, Tommy." She smiled then touched his knee to reassure him.

Tommy felt a spark when she touched him. He would never admit that though. Something did upset him when she said 'I miss him', but she should. After all, she wants to be with him.

Another song by the Beatles played. This one tugged at Tommy's heartstrings.

_**When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<strong>_

_**And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree**_  
><em><strong>There will be an answer, let it be<strong>_  
><em><strong>For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see<strong>_  
><em><strong>There will be an answer, let it be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be<strong>_  
><em><strong>There will be an answer, let it be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<strong>_

"Kimberly." Tommy choked. Kimberly stared at him. "Would you mind, if we, um turn this off?"

"Why?" She stopped the phonograph on his request.

"Because." He only said.

"Don't you like it?" She kept her eyes on him.

"I used to like it." Tommy's eyes found a comfortable place towards the floor.

He can remember when he was a baby, his mother would put on the Beatles. The song 'Let it Be' would be the only song to calm him down. That's the earliest memory of his childhood. And perhaps the only left over memory of his mother besides pictures.

Kimberly noticed his mood had changed. It was now a somber one. "Certain songs bring back memories to me, too." She acknowledged.

There were songs that brought back memories of her mother and of Jason. She looked at Tommy and wasn't sure if he was thinking about his mother or his ex girlfriend. She asked about the first.

"Do you miss your mother?" She asked him.

Tommy cleared his throat. "I'd rather not talk about it." He admitted.

Even though, Tommy was two when his mother passed away, he knew stories from his father. She was the one who nicknamed him the Falcon. There was a mystery to her, and he wanted to know more about her. Yes, Tommy missed her, but he never said anything about her.

"I'm sorry." Kimberly apologized.

Tommy looked at her. "Do you miss her?" He knew about Kimberly's mother passing before she moved to the states.

"Every day of my life." She admitted.

Kimberly always did dream about doves though. She never disclosed about that one time she was able to talk to her mother. She was sure people would have found her crazy. One day, she would reconnect with her mother again. Her Crane spirit was very much alive at least.

Kimberly looked at Tommy. "What about your first girlfriend?"

Tommy sighed. "It lasted three years. I don't believe I loved her. I believe she loved me." Tommy said.

"It's so strange to think of you being touched by a woman." Kimberly confessed. Tommy tilted his head to the side. "I thought you always walked alone."

"No man walks alone from choice." Tommy stated.

"When I was younger, I used to watch you from above the garage, coming and going. Always had your long hair in a bandana, but you carried a briefcase and a backpack." Kimberly giggled at the thought. "I thought you could never belong to anyone, never care for anyone."

Tommy listened to Kimberly's observation carefully. She seemed to study everything. What about the naïve girl he once knew? That girl flew out the window. Now, she's Kimberly, mature and grown.

"Oh yes, the cold business man way up in his executive suite. Just ice water up his veins, ticker tape coming from his heart." Tommy replied to her observation. Tommy turned his gaze from Kimberly and stared out the window and into the sunset. "And yet, one day, that same cold businessman, high up in a skyscraper, opens the window steps out of the ledge, stands there for three hours, wondering…." Tommy then looked directly into Kimberly's doe brown eyes. "if he should jump."

Kimberly listened to his confession and looked at him purposefully. This was the first time she saw him vulnerable. She thought nothing could stop the Great Tommy Oliver. Yes, she opted not to put the doctor in. He stopped being a paleontologist a long time ago, but was still called a dr.

"Because of her?" She inquired.

"No." He answered. "Kimberly, do you find it hard to believe someone might want to block out everything for sentimental reasons?"

"I believe it!" Kimberly yelled. "It was for sentimental reasons that I…" Kimberly didn't finish. She didn't want to admit that when Tommy had saved her from that time in the garage when she was 18 was because she wanted to kill herself.

Tommy looked at her, so she could continue.

"I went to Paris to block it out." She covered quickly. That was part of the truth, and ended up being her escape.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you competed in the Olympics and won gold?" Tommy asked her.

Kimberly gasped. "You knew?" Tommy nodded. "I wasn't even supposed to compete. One of the girls suffered a leg injury. I stepped in. I performed, won gold, and that's all I needed."

"You didn't even do endorsement deals, nothing." Kimberly shook her head. "Why?"

"I had already gained a lot at that point. I didn't do all that stuff to show me what I else I can gain." She answered. Tommy just stared at her. "I found myself in Paris. That was enough for me. I competed in the Pan Globals, wentto the Olympics, and I found myself and gained the greatest family." She smiled thinking about Baron Watanabe, Cam, Master Guin, and Master Mao.

"Would this family consist of people who taught you how to fight?" Tommy referenced to the sparring session from two nights ago.

"I trained in kung fu for a year and a half." She confessed. "In addition to gymnastics, I had two Masters from the Pa Zha Academy train me."

"You mean that school in New Zealand?" Tommy interrogated her. Kim nodded. "Wow. I heard that school is pretty intense."

"It was at first, but Master Guin and Master Mao helped me a lot." Kimberly stared at Tommy. "Maybe you should go to Paris." Tommy shook his head. "It helped me, have you been there?"

"Oh, yes. Once for an hour." Tommy said.

"60 minutes?" Kimberly repeated.

"Yes, I had a layover there. I had business to attend to in another country." He elaborated.

Kimberly smiled. "Paris isn't for changing planes. It's for changing your outlook. It's for opening up the windows and letting in… letting in…" Kimberly looked around and when she saw a pink pillow it clicked in her brain. "La vie en rose. (life in pink)."

He noticed something else about Kimberly, she was rambunctious and a persuader. She made Paris sound enticing.

"Paris is only for lovers." He reminded her. "Maybe that's why I only stayed for 60 minutes."

That, right there, shut Kimberly up. In spite of everything, Tommy and Kimberly took two steps forward only to go what seemed like nine steps back. Tommy can open up when picked and prodded at, but he's still the cold businessman at heart.

**Xxxxx**

**Scott-Oliver Estate**

Tommy parked the boat right on the docks of the estate. He tied the boat up, and then held out his hand for Kimberly. She took it.

Kimberly felt a little spark run through her body when she took Tommy's hands. She quickly retracted her hand.

He walked her to the garage. Zordon was outside washing the Bentley. Little Jase was on a leash. Jase started barking in excitement, he could smell his owner near.

"Shhh." Zordon scolded the dog. "Don't be so loud. We don't want to bother the people on the estate."

The dog immediately quieted and went to lie down on its stomach.

Kimberly and Tommy approached them.

"Hi, Jase." Kimberly said to the puppy. He immediately got up. "Hello father." Kimberly said, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Zordon." Tommy said as he gave him a handshake. Tommy turned his attention to Kimberly. "Good night." He didn't hug her or anything he just walked off.

Zordon looked down at his daughter. Her gaze was following Tommy's body walking to the estate. "Rocky has some dinner for you in the kitchen." He announced.

Kimberly watched as Tommy walked inside. She then heard her father talk. Kimberly grabbed a wash cloth that was inside the bucket of soapy water.

"Funny, I used to be so afraid of him." Kimberly went to the side of the car and started wiping it down.

"Aren't you hungry?" Zordon asked her.

Kimberly ignored his question. "Father, you've driven Tommy for so many years." She looked at him directly. "What do you know about him?" Kimberly noticed her rag was dry, she dipped it in the soapy water again. Her gaze was stuck on the car.

"A chauffeur keeps his eyes on the road. Only once does he glimpse in the rear-view mirror." Zordon cryptically spoke.

"If you looked a little longer, father, you'd find him nice." Kimberly advised. Then she looked towards the estate. She knew which bed belonged to Jason, but she specifically looked at Tommy's window. "And quite human."

She then began to wash the front of the car. Zordon looked at his daughter with bewilderment. Was she starting to fall for Tommy?

Kimberly sang a song from her time with Tommy on the boat.

"_**Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,  
>I think you'll understand.<br>When I'll say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand,<br>I wanna hold your hand,  
>I wanna hold your hand."<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9 Bet, Window, Boat

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the reviews. The reviews motivate me to write more! Here is the next chapter. This chapter takes place when Kim and Tommy are still sailing. It starts with Conner talking to Kira, Rocky and Aisha about what he saw in the kitchen._

**A/N: **_As always I own nothing. _

**A/N: **_On to the story… =)_

Chapter 9- Bet, Window, Boat

**Youth Center**

The workers of the Scott-Oliver Estate had ended their work day. Andrea Scott-Oliver and Desmond Oliver were extremely fair to their workers. The pay was great, they never felt like slaves, and once their work day was done they got to do whatever they wanted. No one rarely got fired unless they were trying to steal from them. The only workers who ever did get fired were: Ransik, Zeltrax, Archerina, and Zedd. With names like that, the Scott-Olivers should've been clued in to their immoral ways.

Conner, Kira, Rocky, and Aisha decided to head to the Youth Center.

The Youth Center was partly owned by Scott-Olivers. Ernie, the co-owner and person who ran the Youth Center, was very good friends with the famous family. He was even the Godfather to Hayley.

"Hey guys!" Ernie's New York accent boomed. He looked at some of his favorite customers.

"Ernie!" Rocky exclaimed. He gave him a hug. "Can I have my usual?"

Aisha laughed. "Babe, we already had a big dinner." She gave a hug to Ernie as well.

Rocky, as always, prepared a huge feast. He made a giant pot roast, with green beans almandine, mashed potatoes with rosemary infused beef gravy, yeast rolls, and of course the fruit tarts as dessert. Since Rocky made six of them, there was one left over. Between Rocky and Conner, they finished it in 10 minutes. That's why they made it to the Youth Center, the girls wanted something sweet. His smoothies hit the spot.

"You got it." Ernie announced. He didn't move though. At least not yet.

"Oooo! Make that two!" Conner yelled to Ernie. Conner was distracted because he was kissing Kira. They had gotten really affectionate lately.

Ernie grinned. He had always felt that Kira and Conner made a cute couple. Now they finally were one. That's when he finally went to the back to make their usual.

The group of four made their way to the table they always sat at. They were watching as some people worked out, there were a couple of girls doing gymnastics, and four guys sparring. This environment was a good one for all of them. Aisha and Rocky never felt too old coming here. It was nostalgic for them. They'd been going there since they were 12.

Ernie came from out back. He had their food ready. "Alright, I have a orange-banana smoothie for Kira. Oh and here's your bottle of apple juice." Ernie handed her drinks to her.

"Thanks Ernie." Kira said with a smile.

"And, here's pineapple, peach, banana smoothie for Aisha. I also got you the mini banana nut muffins you always liked." Ernie gave her the drink and food.

"Aw, Ernie you're so sweet thanks." Aisha complimented him.

"And for Rocky and Conner, here are your two slices of pizza." Ernie gave Rocky a pepperoni and supreme one. While Conner got a Hawaiian pizza slice and a supreme one. "Here are your two basket of French fries. And then here are your meatball submarine sandwiches." He handed them that. "I'll be back with your smoothies. 2 raspberries, strawberries, and banana smoothies."

"Thanks Ernie!" Conner and Rocky chorused. They started eating all their food.

Kira watched them. "Can you believe our guys?" Kira whispered to Aisha.

Aisha giggled. "I've known Rocky all my life. He's always had an appetite like this. I'm pretty used to it I guess. I can understand him with his mouth full."

"I've known Conner since our senior year of high school. That's about 5 or 6 years, and I don't think I could ever get used to it." Kira admitted

"Osh cosh onch bashe" Conner said with his mouth full. He took another bite of his submarine.

"You called me babe again." Kira chastised.

The group laughed. "Now you can understand him with his mouth full too." Rocky observed. He grabbed some fries.

"Oh man." Kira groaned. She looked at Conner. "I guess you're so lucky I love you then." She gave Conner a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm always lucky." Conner stated. He then fed Kira a French fry.

Ernie came back with Conner and Rocky's smoothies.

"Are we going to the movies this weekend?" Aisha asked them.

They usually did things as groups because it was easier for them. By the end of the night, they usually separated anyways.

"This weekend, we gotta go back home." Rocky told Conner.

"What does Mom need?" Conner questioned him. He sipped on his smoothie.

"She needs us pack up the garage for her." Rocky answered.

Conner nodded. "Then we can all go help, then see a movie afterwards."

"Deal." Kira exclaimed. "We should all see our parents this weekend then."

Since they all lived on the estate, they rarely got to see their families. Their families all understood. They were grown and can make their own decisions. Being a worker at the Scott-Oliver Estate was well respected.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot." Conner interrupted. They all gave him their attention. "I was in the kitchen earlier to get something to drink, and I saw Kimberly and Dr. O in there."

Their ears perked up. "What happened?" Aisha urged him.

"She was feeding him some of the fruit tart." He said.

"And?" Kira said.

She found no point to this story.

Conner shook his head. "The way he looked at her, it's something. I'm telling you guys, he's starting to fall for her."

"No, way would Dr. O fall for her." Kira denied his statement. "First, Dr. O is like incapable of love. He' so busy with his work. Second, this is Kimberly. She loves Jason. Third, I can never see it happening."

"You weren't there. He stared at her with purpose and lust in his eyes when she was feeding him the tart!" Conner defended himself.

Rocky and Aisha looked at each other. They knew Conner can be well, sometimes a dumb jock, but he can be pretty observant.

"Well then my tart must be an aphrodisiac or something." Rocky said. "Tommy would never fall for Kimberly."

"Did they do anything else?" Aisha asked him.

Conner smiled. "You saw how short Kimberly's shorts were right?"

"Those were some pretty short shorts." Rocky remembered her outfit. He had a faraway look in his eyes.

Aisha noticed she smacked his arm.

"Ouch! 'Sha, what's that for?" Rocky snapped.

"For that look in your eyes. Boy, Kimberly is like our sister and you had thoughts about her in those shorts!" Aisha retorted. She glared at him.

"Shit." Conner said about Aisha's glare. Kira laughed.

"So, what about the shorts?" Kira got them back on the topic.

"He was totally staring at her ass. You could see it. I'm telling you Dr. O is falling for Kimberly." Conner stated with vibrato.

"Let's make a bet." Rocky presented.

"Oh, no. You are not going to bet on Kimberly's and Tommy's love life." Aisha directed.

Rocky shook his head. "'Sha, we got this in the bag. I'm against Conner on this one. We will win." Rocky stated.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Bro. I'm telling you I know what I saw. Dr. O is falling for her. I'm taking this bet. I bet you $200." Conner said.

Kira couldn't believe it. "$200?" She warned. Conner nodded. "Oh my gosh! Are you an idiot?"

"Bro, you got it." Rocky said. They shook hands.

Conner looked at his girlfriend. "Don't worry. I got this in the bag." He kissed his girlfriend with love laced through it.

Kira forgot what they were talking about. "I love you too."

Rocky and Aisha observed the two of them. "Yup, Conner got that from me." Rocky winked at Aisha.

Rocky always said the only reason why Conner got girls was because of the game Rocky taught him.

Aisha rolled her eyes, but smiled at the thought. After all, he was able to get her, right?

The four of them stayed until closing time. Then went back to the Scott-Oliver Estate to get rest for the next day.

**Xxxxx**

**Two Days Later. **

It was Wednesday morning. Zordon was taking Tommy to his job. The morning was normal enough.

After Zordon's conversation with Kimberly, he decided to follow her advice. He had adjusted his rearview mirror enough, so he could see out the back window and see Tommy. His daughter insisted that Tommy wasn't so robotic. Zordon needed to see this for himself.

In the back, Tommy had his briefcase opened. His laptop was on the mini desk built inside the Bentley, and he grabbed the telephone in the car. He needed to call his secretary.

"Good morning, Trini. First, call Nevada. Las, Vegas Nevada to be exact." He instructed.

_Trini gulped on the other end. "Any reason sir?"_

"Unable to attend the business meeting with George Maloof of the Palms Casino"

Tommy and George Maloof, owner of the Palms Casino, were set to have a business meeting tonight. Tommy would've taken the White Tiger Jet to Las Vegas. The two of them were going to talk about how to open a casino. If necessary, Tommy would've made Maloof part owner. 1/10 to be exact.

"_Why not?" She asked. _

Trini has been working with Tommy for some time now. She's never heard him to cancel meetings. EVER! Her throat went dry of all of a sudden.

"Slight hitch in the casino/hotel merger. Got that?"

Which was true, with Jason insisting he wanted to run off Kimberly, Tommy had to make another plan to intervene. Plus, Jason had been nagging him to keep his eye on her. Tommy only found one way to do that. He needed to spend more time with her. This confused Tommy to a tee. Was he doing it on his brother's behalf? Or was he doing it because he needed to see her again? He never did ask her for a rematch. Maybe tonight he could do it.

"_Yes sir. Is there anything else you need done?" Trini inquired._

'_Bingo' _Tommy thought. "Next, here's the plans for tonight."

Zordon looked at the rearview mirror. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what was going to be spoken next. He knew Tommy to never cancel anything, so what was so important to cancel this meeting?

"I want two tickets to the musical '_The King and I'. _Box seats at the Pantages Theater in Downtown, Los Angeles. Table for two at the restaurant, Ketchup, in LA. Before the show by the way. After the show, I want a private room at the Root Core in Briarwood. Udonna and Leanbow know me. They'll keep the place open for me." Tommy directed.

_Trini wrote all of it down. "Got it, where are you?"_

Tommy looked out the window. "I'm just passing by Inquiris Fields. Can you get two of the largest cups of coffee from my sister's café?"

"_I will do that. See you here."_

Tommy hung up his phone.

Zordon had a stern look on his face after hearing Tommy's conversation. He looked straight ahead. He adjusted his rearview mirror, so he could only see out the back window.

"Zordon, I need you tonight." Tommy requested.

"Yes sir." Zordon stated. He sighed in annoyance. Tommy was going to take out his daughter. Was this a sick game?

"I'm take Kimberly out again." Tommy announced.

"Yes sir." Zordon indifferently said. He kept staring out the window. He refused to look in the rearview window again.

"Would you have her at my office by 6?" Tommy inquired. He kept shuffling with his papers. He could tell something was bothering Zordon.

"Yes sir." Zordon repeated.

'_That's it.' _Tommy said in his head. "Anything wrong, Zordon?" Tommy looked into Zordon's rearview mirror to see if he could get a glimpse of how he looks.

"I prefer to not be involved in these dates with my daughter" Zordon said in an audacious tone. Zordon unfortunately could see the look on Tommy's face, so he elaborated more. "It makes for a rather awkward situation."

Tommy felt like an ass. "That never occurred to me, I'm sorry Zordon." He honestly said.

Tommy should've known better. He was so concerned about getting Kimberly away from Jason, he never thought about how Zordon felt about all of this.

Zordon shook his head. "It's just not right, Dr. Oliver." Zordon looked back on the road, if he looked back at Tommy, Tommy would probably see daggers being thrown his way, and there would be a definite car accident. "I like to think of life as a limousine. We're all driving together, but there's a front seat, a back seat, and window in between." Zordon described.

Tommy thought about it for a moment. He understood what Zordon was implying. The are two different kinds of people in this world. The haves and the have-nots. It's obvious Tommy and Jason had the haves. Kimberly would be considered the have-nots. The window is meant to separate the two.

"Zordon, I never realized it, but you're a terrible snob." Tommy confessed.

"Yes sir." Zordon stated with robust.

Tommy nodded. "Alright then, have her drive herself, in Jason's car."

Tommy's Acura and Mitsubishi were manual. He wasn't sure if Kimberly could drive stick, and he knew Jason's Mustang was automatic.

"Thank you, sir. It's all so distressing." Zordon said. "First, Mr. Jason, now you. I wish Kimberly had stayed in Paris."

"So do I." Tommy mumbled. He looked at the papers in his briefcase again.

"May I ask, Dr. Oliver, what exactly are your intentions?" Zordon inquired. He had a feeling, but he wanted it to be wrong. His daughter is not a pawn.

Tommy spoke from his mind. "My intentions? Unethical, reprehensible but very practical." He answered. If he spoke from his heart, he would be afraid of the outcome.

"I beg your pardon?" Zordon questioned.

"With your permission, I plan on shipping your daughter back to Paris." Tommy requested. '_Yes, that's brilliant. I should've thought about that a long time ago. That's my final plan.' _Tommy thought.

He should've thought about that sooner. Zordon voiced he wanted that to happen, and so did Tommy. He had the money and means to do so.

"You are, sir?" Zordon asked in disbelief.

Tommy took off his eyeglasses. He blinked his eyes a couple of times. Then looked into the rearview mirror. "I'm going to try to."

If he went through with this plan, Kimberly couldn't find out. His plans needed to be inconspicuous.

"May I ask how, Dr. Oliver?" Zordon asked him.

"First class of course." Tommy stated matter of fact. Zordon cleared his throat. "Don't worry about the money." He added.

"It's not the money I'm worried about. It's Kimberly." Zordon stated sadly.

He didn't want his child, his flesh and blood, his daughter, and only living memory of his late wife getting hurt.

Tommy heard the concern in his chauffeur's voice. "I'll be as gentle as I can."

Tommy thought about everything. Kimberly would be hurt at the end of all of this. He could have that on his conscience though. The merger would go as plan, and he would have more power and money.

"I hope so. She's a displaced person. She doesn't belong in a mansion, but she doesn't belong above a garage either." Zordon ended all the conversations between himself and Tommy the rest of car ride to the Command Center.

Tommy sat in silence. Letting everything sink in.

**Xxxxx**

**Kimberly and Zordon's home.**

After Zordon dropped off Tommy, he rushed back home to talk to Kimberly. He walked back into the home, and he went to look for her. She was dressed in a pink sports bra and gray track pants.

Zordon yelped and covered his eyes.

Kimberly was startled by the sound. "Father?" Kimberly saw him.

"Yes." Zordon cleared his throat. "Where is your top?"

"Father, I'm going to go work out in the dojo." Kimberly giggled. She looked at him, he still had his eyes covered. She went to put on one of his shirts. It looked like a dress on her. "Father, I have a shirt on."

After Zordon heard that, he parted his fingers to make sure. He exhaled a breath, he had no clue he was holding in. "Thank you Jesus. Since, when are you going to workout in the dojo?"

He had never heard of his daughter stepping foot inside the dojo. This is something new to him.

"I'm going to do some katas, twirl with the kendo sticks. I think Rocky is doubling as a teacher today. I'm going to see if I can catch him. Maybe me and him can spar." Kimberly replied. She was getting a water bottle from their fridge.

"You know karate?" Zordon asked incredulously.

Kimberly nodded. "I know kung fu in you want to get technical."

Zordon gasped. "When did you learn that? I thought I sent you to Paris for gymnastics."

She had never shown interest in martial arts, well maybe she did for Jason's sake. His daughter was certainly a Jill of all trades if he thought about it. Gymnastics, interpreter in sign language, he could hear her when she spoke French, she sang, and kung fu. What else could his daughter do.

"Father, there are a lot of things I learned in Paris. Remember that letter, the last letter I sent you before I came home?" She reminded him.

He nodded. "Um, you have an engagement tonight." Zordon mentioned.

Kimberly furrowed her brows. "An engagement?" Zordon nodded. "With who?"

There could be two possibilities. Tommy or Jason. For some odd reason, she wasn't thinking of Jason.

"Dr. Oliver has requested your company tonight for dinner and a show." Zordon blankly said.

Kimberly's eyes brightened. "What show?" She smiled. "Father, what show?" She asked eagerly.

Zordon sighed. "_The King and I. _You are to have dinner at the restaurant, Ketchup, then the show, and then some place called Root Core afterwards." He summarized.

"Root Core?" Kimberly echoed. Zordon nodded.

She remembered Jason had mentioned that place. Now, she was going there with Tommy. '_This was going to be a night to remember'_. She thought.

"What time?" She said.

"You are to meet him at Scott-Oliver Business and Associates at 6." He told her.

Kimberly nodded. "So, then we must leave here at around 5:15 or so to beat traffic." Kimberly walked to her closet. "I think I have the perfect dress for tonight, and then I will put my hair like this-"

Kimberly looked at her father he wasn't saying anything.

"Kimberly." Zordon croaked. "_We_ are not leaving at any set time. You are going to be taking Mr. Jason's car and will meet Dr. Oliver at the office."

"Oh." Kimberly said. "Well, I'm going to the dojo." She took off her father's shirt. Then started walking towards the door. She had a water bottle in hand, then she looked back at Zordon. "Father, are you alright?"

Zordon put on a fake smile. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kimberly let it slide. "No reason. I will see you later. I love you." She walked out.

"I'll miss you when you are shipped off to Paris." Zordon mumbled.

Little Jase came up to him. He whimpered. Zordon picked him up.

**Xxxxx**

**Scott-Oliver Estate Dojo**

Kimberly walked into the dojo. She saw Rocky and Aisha were in there making out. She smiled at the sight. She was about to be a definite cock block.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kimberly asked as she walked towards them. Rocky and Aisha quickly separated. She laughed. "That maid's outfit Aisha wears must be a turn on, huh?" Kimberly winked.

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Girl, this thing is not all that." Aisha motioned to the outfit. The maids on the estate wore dingy, gray ones with the skirt on it reaching to their knees and an apron tied around the waist. It was the standard.

"It's not like I haven't seen what's underneath." Rocky said huskily.

"Rocky!" Aisha hissed. She turned bright red.

Kimberly laughed. "So, is this what you guys do? When the cats away the mice will play?"

"Shut up!" Aisha playfully said. "What are you doing here?"

She, too, had never seen Kimberly in the dojo. Usually, Kimberly would go to the gym on the Estate to work out.

"Since, Rocky's supposed to teach today, I decided I need a sparring partner. Tommy and Jason aren't here. Tommy's at work, and _my_ Jason's still healing." Kimberly answered.

"You want to spar with me?" Rocky asked incredulously. Kimberly nodded. "Alright, I'll go easy on your then."

"Whatever Rocky. I can so wipe the mats with your face." Kimberly stated with confidence.

"I wish I could see this, but I must get back to work." Aisha said. She kissed Rocky on the lips. She gave a hug to Kimberly. "Go easy on him." She said then walked off.

Rocky was already dressed in a red tank top, and blue track pants. He was barefoot. Kimberly started to take off her sandals. They went onto opposite sides of the mat. They bowed.

She let Rocky advance towards her. She blocked his punches then used her hands to jab his stomach. Rocky was pushed back a little. They went to their opposite side. They bowed again. Kimberly advanced this time. She did a series of no handed cartwheels. Rocky noticed. He stepped back to avoid them. Kimberly stopped and did a front flip over Rocky. Rocky ran backwards. Kimberly ran toward him. Punch. Kick. Punch. Kick. Rocky Blocked her kicks. Kimberly blocked his punches. Rocky went to attack her again, but Kimberly quickly did the splits. Rocky didn't notice since she did it so quick. Kimberly used her upper body strength to pick herself up then she swiped Rocky's legs beneath him. She pinned him.

Rocky was on his back. "What the hell? Did you train with the Asian Mafia or something?" He exclaimed.

Kimberly laughed. "No." She held out her hand for his. Rocky took it, and she helped him up. "You want to go again?"

Rocky nodded. They went to opposite sides of the mats. They bowed.

They met in the middle of the mat. Rocky punched first. Kimberly blocked it. Rocky did it again. He kept punching her, but she kept blocking it. Kimberly then started kicking him. Rocky blocked her advances. Kimberly could sense his next move she started to cartwheel away from him. Rocky raced after her, Kimberly's back was to him. Then she back kicked him then whirled to face him. They started to do a series of pushing hands. Their hands were gracefully blocking, wrapping, pushing each others away. Their circular motions were taut. Push. Block. Wrap. Circular motion. Finally, Kimberly jabbed his stomach. She did a series of kicks to his front and side. She did a spin kick, and Rocky fell down.

She won… again.

They didn't realize they had been going at it for an hour or that there was someone watching.

Conner ran up to them. "Bro, you got beat. By Kimberly!" Conner gave Kimberly a big hug.

Kimberly giggled. "It's because Rocky was going easy on me, right?" She winked at him.

"Uh, yeah. That's right." Rocky said. Even though, the truth was he gave it all he got, but Kimberly just kicked his ass.

They went to the side of the dojo where the fridge was. Rocky got out a water bottle. Kimberly already had hers.

"So, Kimberly, where did you learn that?" Rocky asked her. He was breathing heavily.

"I was taught kung fu for a year and a half." She answered. She was also breathing heavy.

"Well, whenever you get the chance, I'm sure Jason would love to spar with you." Rocky said.

Conner nodded. "Maybe you could spar with Dr. O." Conner started to practice a kata Rocky had taught him.

"I already sparred with him." Kimberly admitted. Rocky and Conner gawked at her. She knew she needed to explain it to them. "The night of the party, when Jason got into that stupid accident, Tommy met me here in the dojo. We ended up sparring, but we used Kendo sticks."

"You know how to use a kendo stick?" Rocky questioned her.

Since he's known Kimberly, he only thought she did gymnastics. He's never known her to do any type of karate. Yes, she showed interest because of Jason, but she seemed pretty advanced.

"Yes, I was taught in Paris." She added. She started to do some stretching. "Should we do a kata?" Conner and Rocky nodded. "I'll lead."

Kimberly lead them into an intense kata. It looked like she mixed in some tai chi.

"Conner, what are you doing here?" Rocky exhaled and inhaled while doing the kata.

"It's my break, I figure I'd come here. Nick made lunch by the way." Conner exhaled his breath. "Kimberly, who won the match between you and Dr. O?"

"I did." Kimberly continued her movements. The boys followed her.

"What?" Rocky exclaimed. Kimberly nodded. "How?"

"We fought for half an hour. I finally knocked the stick out of his hand. I won end of story." She finished her kata.

They all stopped.

"Wow. I should rag on him for that." Conner said.

Rocky and Kimberly gave him a stern look. "I don't think you should do that." Kimberly said.

"You're right. He would kill me." Conner thought.

The relationship between Tommy and Conner was a unique one. Conner would annoy Tommy, and Tommy would sometimes want to smack him up side the head. However, Tommy had respect for Conner. Even though, he never showed it, he did. He felt obligated to Conner as if he was a mentor or something.

Kimberly smiled. "Well, I need to start getting ready for tonight." She went to grab her things.

"Tonight? What are you doing tonight?" Rocky asked her.

"I'm going out with Tommy tonight. We are going to a musical and have some dinner." She told them. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She gave them a hug then walked out.

Conner smiled in triumph. "I believe you owe me $200." He established.

Rocky shook his head. "No, that doesn't mean he's falling for her." He said.

Rocky knew Tommy. Kimberly wasn't Tommy's type. Well, Tommy didn't exactly have a type, but he also knew that Tommy could be up to something. He remembered Kimberly's facial expressions, and she didn't seem too thrilled. Was she hiding it? He wasn't sure.

"What are you talking about?" Conner demanded. He shook his head. "Admit it, you lost. You just don't want to pay up!"

"Fine, I'll give you half." Rocky negotiated. "Cause he's taking her out. Once he puts a ring on it or something I wull give you the other half."

Conner nodded. "Come on, we should tell our girlfriends."

Rocky closed up the dojo, and he left with his brother to the main house.

**Xxxxx**

**Command Center in Reefside.**

Kimberly arrived at the Scott-Oliver Business and Associate's office in Reefside. He had the valet take Jason's car. She loved Jason's car. It was fast, sleek, and very classy. Her love had chosen well.

Her dress tonight was a silk black one. It was a strapless, bubble dress kind. The skirt of the dress flared out and it was kind of ruffled. She also put a red ribbon around it. She had on blue strappy heels. Her accessories were a cocktail ring, her Hello Kitty necklace from Master Mao, pink cubic zirconium stud earrings, a bracelet and a black clutch.

The make up she had tonight was a classic smoky eye, pale lips, blush, bronzer. Her hair was down and curled.

She was a little early, but she went up anyway. Once she arrived to the top floor, she was greeted by Tommy's secretary, Trini.

"Hello, you must be Kimberly." Trini greeted. Kimberly nodded. "I'm Trini Kwan, Tommy's secretary."

Trini looked at Kimberly. She was gorgeous, and her outfit was to die for. She also exuded confidence. Something Trini felt she lacked. That was Trini's demeanor though. She was a passive person, and she never put herself out there.

"That dress is so pretty." Trini complimented. She stared at it with awe.

Kimberly did a once over of Trini. She wasn't hideous, but she didn't dress to impress. Her hair was in a strict bun, and she was wearing a classic suit. Everything was black, and it didn't show off her figure. She had on oversized eyeglasses. Kimberly felt something when she saw this woman. She felt she saw her old self in her.

Kimberly smiled. "Thank you, Trini. I have a question for you." Trini nodded. "Do you have to wear eyeglasses?"

Trini was a little taken aback by her question. "No, I do have prescription contact lenses, I just never wear them. Why?"

"I think you should start wearing them. You're very pretty." Kimberly said.

"You think I am?" Trini asked.

Yes, she's always been a smart cookie, but no one has ever commented on her looks. Trini was beginning to like this Kimberly. She was nice and sweet. In another lifetime, maybe they could've been best friends.

Kimberly nodded. "Listen, why don't we get together. I think we should go shopping. What do you think?"

"I would like that. Maybe this Friday." Trini smiled. "Well, Dr. Oliver is already in his office. The door is unlocked. He's done with all his meetings. Thank you Miss. Kimberly." Trini started to gather her things.

"Just call me Kimberly." She advised. Trini smiled and left to go home.

Kimberly smiled at the thought of helping someone else. She walked into Tommy's office. He wasn't in there, so she started to look around. His office was huge. It could've been a condo or something. She examined everything, and then she noticed Tommy's desk.

His desk chair was one of those swivel ones. She sat down, and she spun herself around. She giggled like a school girl. Then she want to the desk where the meetings with other people were held. She went to the side of the desk where Tommy probably sat. She spun around that one.

"Alright!" Kimberly announced. She wanted to act like Tommy. "The meeting of the board of directors will now come to order." She motioned with her hands as if she was leading an actual meeting. "As chairman, I would like to say at the outset…" Kimberly grabbed her head. The spinning of the chairs didn't make her feel so great.

Tommy had been watching from afar. He chuckled inside at how innocent Kimberly could still be at times. "The chairman is dizzy." He observed.

Kimberly bit her bottom lip. She realized he had been watching her. "Meeting adjourned." She said quickly.

Tommy went to the built in kitchen in his office. "Would you like something to drink?" She nodded. Tommy got out the blender, some Jose Cuervo tequila, strawberry margarita mix, he got out some ice from the fridge. He blended it all up for her. Then got out two margarita glasses. Poured the contents. Added some fresh mint for her. "Here, a strawberry margarita."

Kimberly took it. She drank some. Then continued to look around his office. Tommy drank his margarita in one gulp. He liked the stronger stuff. He started to walk to the closet in the office.

"I once saw an office like this in Forbes magazine at the doctor's office." Kimberly looked around once more. "Does Jason have an office like this?"

Tommy changed into a dress jacket. "Something like this, only larger. " He then put on some cologne.

"Larger?" Kimberly echoed loudly.

"Instead of a desk, he has a boxing ring." Tommy joked. Kimberly looked at him. "Jason hardly comes in, he would rather use the gym as an office."

Kimberly put her drink on his desk. She looked out the window. This had to be the window.

"Is this the ledge?" Kimberly pointed to the side.

Tommy looked at her. He took off his eyeglasses. "What ledge?" He followed her gaze.

"You know, the ledge. When you almost…" Kimberly didn't want to continue. She looked out the window, it overlooked all of Reefside.

Tommy didn't want to bring back the memories. There was a time in Tommy's life when he hit the bottom of the barrel. Something in him had snapped, and he felt he had taken too much on at one time in his young life. Tommy's only 30, but he was running several businesses and had hundreds of millions rolling in. Something was missing. That's when he wanted to jump, but he didn't. That's when he decided he'd live for _**power**_, so he could constantly stay busy.

"Yes." Tommy said simply. He went to his desk to pick up the tickets for tonight's show. Trini was able to pick them up.

"What made you not do it?" She questioned him.

Tommy looked up from his desk. "There were some children, playing a game of flag football. This was a time before the city became popular. I'm very fond of those children."

Tommy had a normal childhood, but when puberty hit, he traded his black belts for a briefcase and laptop.

Kimberly looked at his desk. She had seen all the different equipment he had. "Look at all these gadgets, you press a button and businesses go up." She joked.

"You know, I can pick up the phone and call for a new commander and troops to make another set of Silver Guardians if I needed to." Tommy added.

Power, that was it right there. He had the power to make jobs, and find defenders for the cities of Reefside, Mariner Bay, Angel Grove, Corinth, Briarwood, San Angeles, Blue Bay Harbor, Oceans Bluff, Turtle Cove, even another one in Silver Hills if necessary. Hell, he could even have defenders on Terra Venture, KO-35, Aquitar, and Mirinoi.

"Could you also say buy all of Las Vegas and move it Reefside?" Kimberly kidded.

Tommy nodded. "I am doing that. I'm building a casino/hotel to move to San Angeles." Tommy referenced to his merger.

Kimberly got the hint. "You must be clever."

"It's just a knack, like juggling three oranges." Tommy shrugged his shoulders.

"Tommy, it isn't oranges, it's millions maybe even billions." She said. "Suppose you dropped one?" She hypothesized, and she put her hands on her hips. She stood toe to toe with Tommy.

His chocolate brown eyes with long eyelashes started into her doe brown eyes that was decorated with make up. "Suppose I did? What's at the end of a million or billion for that matter? Nothing. A Circle."

Tommy once again referenced money isn't the main priority of what he does. It's the power. P-O-W-E-R. Tommy had a plan to get Kimberly on her way back to Paris. He finally thought about it with Hayley.

"Kimberly." Tommy said. He kept staring into her eyes.

She stared back in his eyes. "Yes, Tommy?"

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked her. She nodded. Tommy turned his attention out the window. "I want you to look out there. Uptown."

Kimberly followed his gaze out the window. There on the waters of Reefside by the pier was a luxury cruise liner.

"You see the luxury cruise liner?" Tommy said to her. Kimberly nodded. "That's the Queen Mary 3. It sails this upcoming Monday. I'm going to be on it."

"You are?" Kimberly asked him, she was excited.

Tommy nodded. "I'm going to Paris like you suggested I should." She gasped. "I'm sick and tired of staying in this stuffy office. I'm breaking out, Kimberly."

"Good for you!" Kimberly praised with a smile.

"I think the best place for me to run is to Paris. I'm taking your advice." Tommy said.

Kimberly didn't catch Tommy's hidden agenda. Tommy's newest and final plan was in action, and Kimberly was completely oblivious to it all.

"It'll make a new person out of you. You'll double your money back." Kimberly commented him. She was excited for Tommy to have a break. "I'm so glad you're going." Kimberly gushed.

Then she thought about it. Tommy would be leaving Reefside. He didn't say how long he was staying. She didn't even know if he was going alone or with someone else. That's when she realized it, he would be going to Paris, _without_ her. They wouldn't be spending time together anymore. She wouldn't see his chocolate brown eyes, his cold demeanor wouldn't surround her anymore. She wouldn't be going on these dates, or um, engagements with Tommy anymore or learning more about him.

"Or am I?" Kimberly whispered. Sadness lingering in her voice.

Tommy looked at her. He stared long at her. He heard the sadness, and he knew she hadn't caught on to his true intentions. Part of him was grateful that she didn't. Somewhere deep in him, he was sad he was going to do this to her.

"Ready, Kimberly?" He asked her. She nodded. "Let's go."

They left the office, arm and arm.


	10. Chapter 10 Dragon, hookah, Sunday

**A/N: **_Thank you to __**Young at Heart21**__, __**Sabina21**__, __**Brankel1**__, __**Oldtvlover**__, __**PinkCheer**__, and __**MishkaTM**__ for all the reviews. It's greatly appreciated. =)_

**A/N: **_This chapter starts with a flashback meeting with Tommy and Hayley._

**A/N: **_I own nothing. If you ever listen to the song "La Vie En Rose" by Edith Piaf, she sings it very beautifully. I don't understand what the heck she is singing, but it's still a nice song. Audrey Hepburn has a beautiful voice, and I loved how she sang it in "Sabrina"._

Chapter 10- Dragon, Hookah, Sunday

_**(Flashback)**_

_Tommy had just arrived at work. He had a meeting at 11:00 am. Right now it was 8:43 am. The conversation he had with Zordon was still engrained in his head. How was he going to pull this off?_

"_Dr. Oliver." Trini's voice came over the intercom_

"_Yeah Trini." Tommy answered._

"_Your sister is here to see you." She said._

"_Bring her in." Tommy declared._

_A little bit later. Hayley came through the doors._

_Hayley had two, large cups of coffee for her brother. She had a smile on her face._

_Tommy gave his little sister a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Since, when do you do personal deliveries?" He teased her._

"_Since, father came to my café bitching and moaning about you." Hayley remarked. She set down the coffee on his desk table. "Now, what's this about you and Kimberly going sailing?"_

_Tommy cursed under his breath. "I never knew our father had a big mouth." Tommy took a sip of his coffee. "Is this a new brew?"_

_Hayley nodded. "Komodo dragon's blend. You like it?"_

"_It's delicious. Now I need a tart from Rocky, and I'll be set." Tommy added._

"_Stop stalling, how was this sailing trip with Kimberly?" She asked him. She began to look at the paperwork for the merger._

_Tommy looked down at his desk. "It was, um, good." Tommy kept his gaze away from his sister. _

_She had a sixth sense about bullshit._

"_Cut the crap, Thomas James Oliver." Hayley ridiculed._

_Tommy flinched and sighed. "I took her out on Jason's boat." She gasped. "He knew. He wants me to keep an eye on her while he heals."_

"_What are your plans?" Hayley asked him._

"_How do you know I have plans?" He shot back._

_Hayley rolled her eyes. "I'm your sister, not only that, but I'm me. Now, tell me what are your plans?"_

"_Well, I'm keeping on eye on her. Might as well make sure she stays away from Jason. She has been doing so." He answered then took another sip of his coffee._

"_Yeah. She's staying away because of you." She retorted. She put her hands on her hips. "She's spending time with you. I talked to Jason earlier, he also said you spent time with her after he had glass stuck in his ass. What happened?"_

"_We, um, talked. Danced, sparred…." Tommy's voice trailed off. _

_Hayley stared at him intently. "You fucking kissed her!" She didn't question it. She knew it. _

"_What! Are you kidding me?" Tommy played it off. He waved her words away. _

"_You are such a liar. You kissed her. I know you did." She walked up to him._

"_So, what if I did?" Tommy said. He looked down at his sister. "Listen, I don't know what came over me, but I did it. End of story."_

"_No, end of story. You just opened up a can of worms. Doc." Hayley shook her head. "Tommy, seriously what are your plans?"_

"_I had a conversation with Zordon earlier. We both came up with a consensus. We both wished Kimberly stayed in Paris." Tommy began. _

_Hayley's eyebrows rose. "Are you sending her back?"_

_Hayley and Kimberly didn't really talk. They've had conversations here and there. She needed to talk to Kimberly about her clothes though. They were very nice, but that's not the point. The point is something is going to happen. _

"_I believe that's the best way to make sure my merger happens, father, mother, and Zordon are happy. The engagement still happens for Jason, Katherine, and Mr. Hartford's sake as well." He announced._

"_What about you?" Hayley said._

"_I already said what I'm getting out of this when she leaves." Tommy reminded her. _

_Hayley stared out his window. "How are you going to feel when Kimberly leaves?"_

"_Why would I care?" He asked her._

"_Because you love her already." She stated. She kept looking out at the waters of Reefside._

"_Have you been zapped by one of Billy's inventions again?" Tommy inquired. _

_His sister was talking nonsense. Plus, it's happened before. One time Billy made a new hairdryer for her. That shit zapped her every time she used it. Even when he fixed it, she was still zapped. After the 5__th__ time, Hayley acted as if she was on some drug. Talking out her ass. Poor Billy kicked himself in the ass for doing that to her._

"_No, I haven't. I see it Tommy. I know you." Hayley tried to remind him._

"_How could I be? It's only been four or five days since we started to spend time together." Tommy shook his head. He went to put papers away. Then took out more papers from the filing cabinets._

"_Haven't you heard of love at first sight?" Hayley said._

"_I've known Kimberly for almost 17 years now. Love at first sight isn't existent between the two of us." He replied. _

"_Tommy, out of the 17 years you've known Kimberly, have you ever given her the time of day?" Hayley asked._

_The first time he met Kimberly, she ran so fast from him. He didn't even think about her like that because she is 6 years younger than him. Tommy thought about the time when he saved her from the garage. He didn't really pay attention to how she looked, only that she was in a garage with poisonous gas. He compared those two times to when he saw her in the dojo. Does love at third sight count? He banished that thought._

"_Hayley, you're crazy." He said._

"_Whatever, so listen, if you really want Kimberly out of here, you should inquire about the Queen Mary 3." She told him._

_Tommy gazed at her. "Why?"_

"_It's sailing out to Paris this upcoming Monday." Hayley pointed to the large boat at the Reefside Pier. _

"_Hayley! You're a genius!" Tommy praised his sister. She smiled. "I'll make up some story, that I'm going, but really I'll get her out on that boat. Not me."_

"_You know, I never knew you to be evil." Hayley commented._

_Tommy laughed evilly. _

_Hayley cowered at the tone of the laugh. "What the fuck was that?"_

"_I was watching the Power Rangers with Trini. The green ranger did that laugh." Tommy shrugged nonchalantly. "I just copied him."_

"_You and the Power Rangers." Hayley laughed at the thought. He must have thought he was one in another life. "Anyways, if that's your plan, then I'll stick by you. But Tommy, I'm telling you, if you love her be real with yourself."_

_Tommy gave his sister the middle finger. "Up yours." He said at her comment._

"_Mature Tommy. Real mature. And you're the doctor of the family?" Hayley shook her head. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Are you going to be at dinner tonight?"_

_Tommy shook his head. "I uh-" Tommy couldn't tell her about the date, no, the uh, appointment. There, appointment. "I have plans."_

"_With Kimberly?" She smirked at him._

"_Get out of here." He said._

_Hayley simply nodded. "Love you too fearless brother." She walked out the door. _

_Tommy went to make a phone call to get a ticket for the Queen Mary 3. He made sure it was a grand suite on the luxury boat. It would be first class after all._

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Tommy." Kimberly called for him again. Tommy hadn't answered for the past five minutes. "Tommy."

Tommy shook his head. "Yes, Kimberly." He cleared his throat.

"What flavor of hookah is this?" She asked him. She took some more puffs of the flavored tobacco.

Tommy had purchased four different types. "There's green apple, white pear, red strawberry, and black licorice. From the looks of the one you're smoking out of-" Kimberly was smoking from the white one. "It's pear."

Kimberly giggled. "Oops. I should've looked closer. It's kind of dark in here."

"It's the atmosphere that's why." Tommy said.

After leaving the office, Kimberly and Tommy went to dinner. They had a nice dinner and talked some more about him leaving. Kimberly described her training in Paris- both gymnastics and kung fu. After spending time for dinner, they then left to watch the show, '_The King and I'. _Kimberly cried by the end of the show. She talked about how they actors and singers were able to capture the emotions well. Tommy had been watching Kimberly closer throughout the night and thinking about what his sister said.

Finally, Tommy took Kimberly to the Root Core in Briarwood. Udonna and Leanbow, husband and wife and owners of the Root Core, were keeping it open for him. The Root Core was pretty trendy, there were private rooms and a large main room. The design of the place looked exactly like a tree. Tommy requested the private room. It was white and red. There were couches, a table, it was one of the larger ones. The corners of the room head speakers in the shape of leaves. Tommy was going to give them a big tip by the end of the night

That's what they've been doing for the past hour. This was the first time, Kimberly had smoked hookah.

Kimberly decided to talk about Paris again. "The first thing you do in Paris is find someone really nice and drive her through the Bois de Boulonge in a taxi."

Tommy looked at her with interest.

Kimberly smiled at him. "There will probably be rain. Rain's very important in Paris." She took a puff of the black licorice. "That's when Paris smell's it's sweetest." She took a puff again and exhaled. "It's the damp chestnut trees." She informed.

"I see." Tommy took a puff of the green apple one.

"You're very clever, Tommy, and very rich." She added cheekily. She liked the hookah a lot. She had fun inhaling and exhaling. "You can order yourself some rain." She winked at him.

Tommy smiled. "Sure, I can order myself some rain, I can get myself a taxi. That's easy." Tommy said. He smoked some more. "But can I find myself someone really nice?"

There could be double meaning to that. He kept thinking to what his sister said and well, what if he ever opened himself to trying to find someone really nice. What if the really nice was someone in front of him.

Kimberly nodded.

"That's not so easy, Kimberly." He replied.

There was music filling the room. It was a slow song.

"Kimberly." She looked at him. "May I have this dance?"

Kimberly smiled. Tommy put the hookahs to the side away from them, so they could have room to dance. They danced in the room.

"How do you say 'my sister has a yellow pencil'?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly's head rested comfortably in Tommy's chest as they danced. "Ma soeur a un crayon jaune"

Tommy's heart was beating a little fast. He was taken aback by how close she was dancing with him.

"How do you say, 'my brother has a lovely girl?'" He asked her.

Kimberly's heart started racing. Honestly, she hadn't thought about Jason all night.

"Mon frère, Jason, a une jolie fille." She whispered.

She purposefully added his name in there. It was a reminder that her heart belonged to Jason.

Tommy looked down at her. He used his right finger to lift her head, so that her eyes could meet his. Their eyes met. Tommy stared into hers. He realized it, he realized something.

"And how do you say, 'I wish I was my brother'?" Tommy maintained eye contact with her. Kimberly maintained eye contact with him as well. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"All night, I've had a terrible impulse to do something." Kimberly said.

"Never resist an impulse, Kimberly, especially if it's terrible." Tommy lectured her. '_Even though I'm resisting it right now.' _He thought.

"I'm going to do it." Kimberly undid Tommy's dress jacket, and she let it fall on the ground.

Tommy was already wearing all black, he always wore a lot of black.

"There." She said.

Tommy furrowed his brows. "What was that for? That was a $500 jacket."

He had a knack for brand names. His fashion may have consisted of four colors: green, white, red, and black. Black being his color of choice 75% of the time, but he knew brand names.

"You can't go walking up the Champ Elysees looking like a tourist undertaker. Add some color also Tommy." She said. She stared into this eyes. "And another thing, never a briefcase in Paris and never an umbrella. There's a law." She winked at him.

Tommy looked at her. He was amazed by this woman. Was Hayley right? Tommy kept looking at her.

"How will I get along without someone like you in Paris?" He questioned her. Kimberly smiled at him. "Who'll be there to help me with my French, to remind me to wear a color other than black?"

Kimberly nodded. "Suppose, you meet someone on the boat, the first day. A perfect stranger." Kimberly hypothetically spoke.

"I have a better suppose, Kimberly." He grabbed her hand, and he led them to the chairs. He brought back the hookah for them. "Suppose I were 6 years younger, and you weren't in love with Jason." Tommy took a puff of the red strawberry tobacco. "Suppose I asked you to…-"

Tommy didn't want to finish it. His sister was right. The feelings he wanted to deny were about to be at the forefront. He needed to stop the conversation.

"Never mind, Kimberly. We should go." Tommy ignored her look. He picked up his jacket. He waited for Kimberly to get her clutch.

Kimberly walked out first. He pressed the small of her back and followed her out. They both felt a jolt at the touch.

Udonna met them in the front. "Hello, Dr. Oliver. And Miss?" Udonna waited for the lady accompanying him to state her name.

Kimberly smiled. "Kimberly. Just Kimberly." She said.

"Yes, Kimberly and Dr. Oliver." Udonna smiled at them. "I hoped you liked your time here."

"Yes, it was nice. Thank you Udonna for keeping this place open for me." Tommy gave her money for the hookah.

"Anytime Dr. Oliver. You and your brother are always welcomed here." She said.

Tommy took out a check from his jacket pocket. "Here you go Udonna."

Udonna looked at it and gasped.

Tommy just nodded. He escorted Kimberly out the shop.

Leanbow came out from the back. "Honey, what is it?"

"Dr. Oliver just gave us a check." She gave him the check.

"$10,000?" Leanbow's eyes widened. "Why do you think he did that?"

"I don't know. Did you see that woman with him? They were a beautiful couple. Don't you think so darling?"

Leanbow was there when Tommy and Kimberly came in. He had seen them together.

"Yes they were. But we know Dr. Oliver. He doesn't date."

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy and Kimberly Driving Home.**

Tommy was driving Jason's car back home. Kimberly was on the passenger side. The song she heard in Paris started ringing in her ears. She sang them out loud.

"_**Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
>Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche<br>Voilà le portrait sans retouches  
>De l'homme auquel j'appartiens<br>**_

_**(Eyes which bring mine down**_

_**A laugh which gets lost on its mouth**_

_**Here is the portrait without modifications**_

_**Of the man to which I belong)**_

_**Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
>Il me parle tout bas<br>Je vois la vie en rose  
>Il me dit des mots d'amour<br>Des mots de tous les jours  
>Et ça me fait quelque chose<br>Il est entré dans mon cœur  
>Une part de bonheur<br>Dont je connais la cause  
>C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui, dans la vie<br>Il me l'a dit, l'a juré, pour la vie  
>Et dès que je l'aperçois<br>Alors je sens en moi,  
>Mon cœur qui bat<strong>_

_**(When it takes me in the arms**_

_**He speaks to me any bottom**_

_**I see life in rose**_

_**He says to me words of love**_

_**Everyday words**_

_**And this makes me something**_

_**It entered my heart**_

_**A part of happiness**_

_**Reason of which I know**_

_**It is it for me, me for him, in life**_

_**He said it to me, swore it, for life**_

_**And as soon as I see it**_

_**Then I smell in me,**_

_**My heart which beats)"**_

When Kimberly was singing, Tommy looked at her with warmth and love. He was indeed falling for her. Then he looked at her with guilt, envy, and anger. She was messing everything up. Yes, he would be hurting his brother. His brother was in love with her. However, at the end of the day who was he trying to hurt? He knew it was everyone including himself.

Kimberly kept looking at Tommy while she sang. Was this song for him? She wasn't sure herself. He was talking about him going to Paris, and he hadn't asked her to go. Would she want to go with him? She looked over at him, Jason was still there in her heart, but if she kept spending time with Tommy, then Jason would be long gone.

Tommy looked over at Kimberly she kept staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tommy turned his attention to the road.

"What did you give Udonna?" She asked.

"A check." He kept driving. "A check for $10,000."

"Why?" She asked him.

Tommy shrugged. "I figured I could because I had the money."

Tommy wasn't sure what possessed him to give up the money to Udonna. Udonna and Leanbow weren't poor, but he gave it to them. Was it to compensate for shipping Kimberly off? Did he need to do it to make himself feel better?

"Can you finish the question from earlier?" She asked him.

Tommy nodded. He kept on hand on the steering wheel. He adjusted his glasses. Then rubbed the back of his neck. "Suppose I was 6 years younger, and you weren't in love with Jason. Suppose I asked you to come with me."

Kimberly's eyes widened at Tommy's suppose. Tommy looked at her.

"I suppose I'm talking nonsense" He added.

"I suppose so." Kimberly squeaked.

Tommy gave a nod. "Suppose you sing that song again. Slowly."

Kimberly obliged. She sang the song slowly.

"_**Des nuits d'amour à plus finir  
>Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place<br>Les ennuis, les chagrins s'effacent  
>Heureux, heureux à en mourir<strong>_

_**(At night of love to be more finished**_

_**A big happiness which takes its place**_

_**Troubles, grief fade**_

_**Happy, happy to die from it)**_

_**Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
>Il me parle tout bas<br>Je vois la vie en rose  
>Il me dit des mots d'amour<br>Des mots de tous les jours  
>Et ça me fait quelque chose<br>Il est entré dans mon cœur  
>Une part de bonheur<br>Dont je connais la cause  
>C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi, dans la vie<br>Tu me l'as dit, l'as juré, pour la vie  
>Et dès que je t'aperçois<br>Alors je sens en moi  
>Mon cœur qui bat<strong>_

_**(When it takes me in the arms**_

_**He speaks to me any bottom**_

_**I see life in rose**_

_**He says to me words of love**_

_**Everyday words**_

_**And this makes me something**_

_**It entered my heart**_

_**A part of happiness**_

_**Reason of which I know**_

_**It is you for me, me for you, in life**_

_**Hushed up me the said whizz, the sworn whizz, for life**_

_**And as soon as I see you**_

_**Then I smell in me**_

_**My heart which beats)"**_

She sang the song, so slowly it lasted the drive back home.

There was a somber mood in the car. Neither of them could pinpoint why.

They were approaching the Estate and noticed someone was waiting by the garage for them. Both didn't know who would be up this late. It was 01:21 am.

It was Jason.

Tommy drove the car in front of his brother and parked.

"Hey. Bro." Jason acknowledged his brother. Then kept his eyes on Kimberly. "I thought you two had eloped. I wouldn't mind, but not in my car." Jason joked.

He was oblivious to the tension that had been built from the time they drove from Briarwood to here.

"Hey Bro." Tommy said. He got out of the car.

Kimberly hadn't seen Jason in four days. "Hello Jason." Kimberly went to stand near him.

Tommy went to where they were. Kimberly was stuck in the middle. It was a fitting display of how she felt.

"Did you have a good time?" Jason asked them.

"So-so." Tommy answered.

That was how it got at the end of the date, uh, um appointment.

"Where did you go?" Jason questioned.

He started to look back forth between his brother and Kimberly. Something was starting to not look right.

"We saw the '_King and I', _and we also ate at Ketchup. We went to Root Core also." Kimberly informed him.

"Root Core? I thought I was going to take you there Kimberly." Jason mocked.

"It was a so-so place." Kimberly said.

She left out the dancing and talking they did there.

"I bet he slept through the show then bore you to death on the way home. He probably talked about the stocks on the exchange and the way he can turn a dollar into $1,000" Jason speculated. He laughed a little at that one.

Tommy stayed quiet. He looked between his brother and um, Kimberly.

"We talked about a lot of things." Kimberly said. She began to look down at the ground. She was unable to meet Jason's gaze.

Tommy decided to speak. "How's your, um. Little mishap?"

Tommy referenced his butt.

Jason smiled. "Shaping beautifully. Dr. K wants to show off my ass for some reason." Jason said. He laughed again, he did pride himself on his ass.

He was hoping it wasn't for her husband though.

Tommy and Kimberly didn't laugh at any of his remarks. He wondered if he offended any of them.

"Say, Tommy." Jason decided to change the topic. "I was lying on that hammock I got a great idea." Tommy looked at him. Kimberly still looked down. "Plastic champagne glasses, just in case."

"Brilliant, but I think someone already came up with that." Tommy said. He looked at Kimberly. "What else did Dr. K say?"

"Stitches come out Monday."

"Monday?" Tommy repeated.

Monday was when Tommy planned on shipping Kimberly out. He would've thought Jason would've been out for commission for at least a month.

"Guess I'm a faster healer than I thought." Jason said.

Kimberly smiled small. She looked at Jason. "You sure are."

"So if you two have long-range plans…" Jason began.

Tommy needed to keep them apart still.

"I thought she'd like to see the Aquabase and the plans for Terra Venture 2. We can do that Sunday night."

Kimberly interjected. "Oh, I don't think so." She shook her head.

Now, that Jason was just about healed, then she could continue her relationship with him.

Tommy needed to spend time with her, so she couldn't mess up this merger for sure. Now, he needed to really get her back to Paris.

"Then, we'll just have dinner and go to a show." Tommy offered her.

Jason noticed the exchange. "But that's all. Come Monday the first team takes over." Jason winked at them. Jason looked at Tommy. "Why's your jacket so dirty?"

Ah, that's when Kimberly threw his jacket on the floor at Root Core.

"I better go." Tommy said. He went to the car and got out his briefcase. He turned back to his brother. "Bro, you'd better crawl back into that hole in your hammock." He turned his attention to Kimberly. "Au revoir (Good bye), Kimberly."

"Good night, Dr. Oliver." Kimberly said.

She had to remind herself that she used to be scared of him. She's not supposed to be with him, it's Jason that she wants to be with.

"He's a little on the dull side, but you can't help liking him." Jason said to her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer.

Kimberly looked up at him. "Kiss me, Jason."

"I'd love to Kimberly." Jason kissed Kimberly passionately. He stopped and backed away. He was satisfied with the kiss.

However, Kimberly wasn't. She compared the kiss to Tommy's from the party. Something was different.

"Again." Kimberly commanded. Jason kissed Kimberly again. She parted. "Better." She said.

Something was still missing though.

"What's the matter? You're not worried about us? I'm not." Jason told her. Jason shrugged. "So, people will be against us. Who cares?"

Kimberly shook her head. "Jason, I don't think I'm going to have dinner with Dr. Oliver on Sunday. I don't want to go out with him."

"Why not?" Jason questioned.

"I want to be near you." Kimberly whined.

Jason nodded. "I know how you feel. It must be awfully boring hanging out with the wet blanket." Jason joked. "But if Tommy wants to take you out, be nice about it. It's important he's out only ally." Jason reasoned.

Kimberly nodded. She needed to avoid Tommy for the next four days. They parted ways. Kimberly went to her home, and Jason went to his.


	11. Chapter 11 Pay off, hope, luck

**A/N: **_Here's the next chapter. It takes place the next day. Kimberly is eating breakfast with Aisha, Kira, Conner, and Rocky._

**A/N: **_I don't own anything. _

Chapter 10- Pay off, Hope, Luck

**Scott-Oliver Estate Kitchen**

The previous night had been playing in Kimberly's head since she woke up. For her, she needed to avoid Tommy. Did she really want to though? This was one of the times she wish she could talk to her mother.

Kira walked in. She looked at Kimberly. "Why so glum chum?" Kira asked her friend.

Kimberly looked at her. "Nothing. Just thinking." She said.

Kira sat down at the kitchen table away from Kimberly. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't want to bother her about it. Instead, she grabbed her breakfast.

Rocky had already prepared a feast. There were three different kinds of oatmeal Strawberries and cream, bananas and cream, and peaches and cream. There were croissants, biscuits, mushroom, ham, and cheese omelets, sausage and bacon. And to top it off his famous Apple Pie Muffins. Everyone loved those.

Rocky looked at Kimberly also. He noticed she wasn't so talkative. He wondered why. Aisha came into the kitchen. She gave Rocky a kiss on the lips. Then went to sit with Kira. She looked at Kimberly, and noticed she was deep in thought. She whispered to Kira. "What's wrong with her?"

Kira shrugged. She swallowed a spoonful of her strawberries and cream oatmeal. "I came in here and asked her what's wrong, she said nothing." She replied.

Conner came through the doors, and he kissed Kira on the lips. He then went to pick up his plate of food. He looked at Rocky. "Did she say anything about the date?"

Rocky shook his head.

Conner went to go sit at the table with his girlfriend. Rocky then gave a plate to Aisha. They all looked at Kimberly and felt her sadness. All of them didn't like it.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Aisha questioned Kimberly. Her elbow was on the table, her chin rested on her hand. She had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Huh?" She noticed everyone was staring at her. "I'm fine." Kimberly simply answered.

"How was last night?" Conner asked. He took a bite of his muffin.

"Good. Dr. Oliver was a gentleman." Kimberly said.

They nodded. "How was the show?" Rocky asked her.

"Good. Dr. Oliver was a gentleman." Kimberly robotically replied.

There was too much on Kimberly's mind. She was conflicted and didn't know what to do or who to really talk to about it. Jason's made it obvious it's going to be them in the end. That's what she's been wanting, dreaming, wishing for, yet the five days she's spent with Tommy has been wonderful. He's exciting in his own way. He's the complete opposite of Jason. But why was she thinking about Tommy?

Kimberly sighed. "I'm going to get out of here. I need to do something." Kimberly quickly left the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Aisha questioned them. Aisha took a bite of her biscuit with butter and jam.

It was like Kimberly did a complete 180. This was the Kimberly that hadn't left California. She was different, and they didn't like it.

"Maybe she's having a bad morning." Kira guessed. She put her dish inside the sink, then washed her hands. "I'm going to head into work. Maybe we're over thinking everything."

Aisha put her dish away as well. "Yeah, that's a possibility." She gave Rocky a kiss. "Tonight, we should go mini golfing."

"I'm game." Conner said. He put his dish in the sink, and then he started to wash the dishes.

Rocky nodded. He was eating some of the bacon that was prepared. "We should all go. I'll invite Kimberly, hopefully she's feel better."

Kira gave a kiss to Conner, and her and Aisha went to start work.

Conner looked at Rocky. "What do you think happened?"

Rocky shrugged his shoulders. "Lil Bro, Who knows? I just hope our 'little sister' snaps out of it."

They continued their work.

**Xxxxx**

**Scott-Oliver Business Associate: Command Center**

Tommy had an early business meeting with Andrew Hartford, Katherine, and his father, Desmond.

Katherine was there planning the wedding. Tommy had to move quickly to make sure the wedding between Jason and Katherine happened. He was making sure the wedding happened in two months instead of in six months. Next, he was purchasing the ticket for Kimberly to leave Monday. This merger was going to continue even if Kimberly suffered a broken heart. He could live with that.

Desmond was making a martini in Tommy's office. While Andrew and Tommy were drawing up plans for the hotel. The materials were going to be purchased by the end of the day.

Jason's fiancée was looking in bridal magazines, flower catalogues, and wedding dress catalogues. Since the wedding was fast approaching, she decided to forgo a wedding planner. Her mother was a party planner with rich clientele, she was positive she could pull this wedding off with her mother.

"We thought of pink roses for the cherubs and white gardenias for the names." Katherine announced to the men in the room. She then held up a sample of what it would look like.

She needed a lot of flowers if she wanted 'Jason Scott and Katherine Hillard-Hartford Scott' written in white gardenias.

Desmond's head shot straight up. "That'll take like 2,000 gardenias." He said. He tried to get an olive out of the jar. It wasn't working. He needed to get the damn thing out, or he couldn't drink his martini. He started to bang the jar on the table, but it was made with special glass Billy's family had designed, so it wasn't easily breakable.

"We'll float them in our pool." Tommy declared. He was looking over some paper work. He went to his filing cabinets, picked up papers from his desk, and went to the table Kimberly had sat at the previous night. Andrew was there taking notes, and he was adding figures.

Since, the Estate was huge, they were going to convert the tennis court to hold the wedding. As fate would have it, the pool was right by the tennis courts.

"Indoor or outdoor?" Andrew asked. He was punching numbers in a calculator.

They did have both an indoor and outdoor pool

Tommy looked up from his papers. He adjusted his eyeglasses. "Outdoor." He said.

Desmond kept banging the glass against the desk. Everyone noticed him doing it. He went to Tommy's desk to grab a pen. That should do it .

"We can drain the indoor one, so we can make room for presents." Desmond declared. He put the pen inside the slim jar to get the olive. That didn't work either.

Andrew was now looking at the contract he needed to sign with Tommy. "Where's the provision determining the ratio investment to controlling interest?" He inquired. He kept looking through the deal.

"Look at the contract of the merger agreements. Page 10 paragraph 6 section B." Tommy announced. He then went back to his list of who he needed to talk to next.

The contract had been written up in a day. It was over 20 pages long, and very thorough.

Katherine looked up from the bridal magazine. "Father." Andrew turned his attention to his daughter. "Where's the list mother gave you?"

Serena had a big charity event she was planning. Anton Mercer was throwing the event for a local orphanage in the city. She couldn't meet with the Oliver men, so she gave a list of what they needed for the wedding to her husband.

Andrew went to his briefcase. "Here you go, darling." Andrew smiled.

"Thank you father." Katherine smiled. She looked over the paper. She looked at Tommy. "Would you like to see the invitation list?"

The list was huge. There were scheduled to be 500 people to attend the wedding.

"… Under the trust of California…." Andrew mumbled. Then Andrew heard his father banging the jar for the olive again. The olive.

Katherine and Tommy looked at Desmond like he had gone mad. It was just a damn olive, he could have his martini without it.

Finally, Desmond forfeited. He poured the martini from the martini glass and put it inside the olive jar. He drank comfortably after that.

Andrew stared at the provision. He highlighted, then looked at Tommy.

Tommy felt Andrew's gaze. "The way this merger's worked out, I have all the titles, you have all the controls." Tommy said.

Andrew nodded. "I always make it a point to have controls." Andrew clarified. He signed the contract without hesitation. "It's your good luck our are fond of each other." He chuckled while staring at Desmond.

Andrew nor Katherine knew about Jason wanting to run away with Kimberly. Desmond and Tommy shoved that thought to the back of their mind. They laughed nervously at Andrew's statement.

"I make it a point to be lucky too." Desmond added sarcasm hinted in his voice. He continued to drink his martini.

Katherine smiled. She started to gather her things. "Come along, father." She directed. Andrew had already signed the paperwork, and Katherine had already made most of the plans. "Tommy, you won't forget the gardenias?"

Tommy shook his head no.

Katherine and Andrew exited the room.

Desmond looked at Tommy. "R.J. has a sweet idea. He'll fly over the tennis court and throw rice from his plane."

Tommy's eyebrows rose at his father.

Desmond knew it was tradition to throw rice after the wedding.

"With Jason the bridegroom, maybe he'd better use wild rice." Tommy joked. Then went back to organizing the papers.

Desmond began pacing the room after he made another martini. "All I can say is Jason better show up to this wedding."

Tommy nodded in agreement.

"I have a horrible vision of Katherine waiting at the altar, and those 2,000 gardenias spelling out 'disaster'." Desmond described.

Tommy picked up the phone. He needed to call his secretary. "Trini, call Delphine at

Angel Grove Flower Shop. We need 2,000 gardenias. Tell her to start cornering all the markets for those flowers. Say it's for Dr. Oliver. She'll oblige." He then hung up the phone.

Desmond once again was struggling with the olive jar. He turned his attention to Tommy. "We're still not having trouble with that-" Desmond turned his head and squinted his eyes.

"With what?" Tommy prodded.

"I can't remember that garage girl's name!" Desmond shouted in frustration. He had a flighty son, his chauffeur's daughter had the ability to make his son come begging on his knees for her, and that damn olive won't come out.

Tommy shook his head. "Kimberly?" Tommy finished her him.

"What right has a chauffeur got to call her that?" Desmond questioned. He mumbled Kimberly under his breath six times in a row.

Tommy looked at his father. Sometimes he felt his father can go off the deep end. His thinking was off, and he had the most ridiculous questions. "What would you suggest?" Tommy pointed at his father. "Ethel?"

"You've taken her out several times now. Is that situation fixed?" Desmond demanded. He hoped business, career driven son could be the one to fix everything.

Tommy grabbed the collar of his _green _dress shirt. He stared at his father intently. "I think so. It's resolving itself into a straight export deal."

He wondered if his father caught his drift. His father didn't. Tommy felt like he needed to spell it out for him. He made another phone call. He called the Queen Mary 3 ticket information line.

Tommy waited for someone to pick up the phone. "I want two accommodations please. I want two of the biggest ones you have." There was a pause. "One in the name of Kimberly Hart and one for Dr. Thomas Oliver."

Desmond gasped. He saw red.

Tommy gave his credit card number.

The patriarch was so angry. "What?" He yelled. "You and that girl going off on that boat together!" Desmond paced angrily. He glared at his son. "Do I have two idiotic sons!"

Tommy shook his head. This lie was probably the biggest he's told and one of the most evil ones he had spawned.

"Oh father dearest." Tommy smirked. "Who said I was going?" Desmond's gaze was still hard. "She is going. She already thinks I am, but I'm not." He looked at his father's facial expression "Is that clear?"

"IT IS NOT!" Desmond roared.

Tommy sighed in frustration. "I'll tell Kimberly that I'll meet her on the boat." Tommy started to pace himself. "When the boat is 10 miles out, she'll find out I'm not on the boat." He looked at his father. "My cabin will be empty. Just a _letter _of apologyand a few presents to soften the blow."

Desmond was surprised. That plan was genius.

"Excellent." Desmond complimented his son.

Tommy gave a nod. "Yes, I thought you would like it." Tommy called Trini. "Trini, I made reservations for a room in the Queen Mary 3."

"_Okay." Trini said. Her voice trailing off._

"It sails Monday. I need you to have flowers sent to Kimberly's room on the boat."

_Trini choked on what he had just said. She was so nice. Why was he doing this? Well, at least she was seeing her tomorrow._

"Candy, fruit the usual what-have-yous." Tommy added. Then he thought of what else. "Call Paris and make sure she gets a new car, also a new condo."

_Trini wrote this down. He was going all out on this. "Anything else?"_

"A letter of credit to my bank account, she can draw up to $1,000,000" Tommy advised.

Desmond now gawked at his son's plan. This sounded like they were losing money, or well Tommy was losing money. "Easy now!" Desmond warned.

"Transfer to Zordon, 5,000 shares of my stocks. The Oliver Commons should do him good."

"5,000 shares?" Desmond repeated in disbelief.

This son had definitely gone mad.

To spite his father. "Make it 10,000 shares and put half for the Storm Chargers one."

_Trini sighed. "Is that it?"_

"Yes." He hung up the phone.

Desmond did a little bit of meditation exercises. He closed his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. Then his eyes flew open. There was no way to beat around the bush when it came to this.

"There must be a less extravagant way of getting a chauffeur's daughter out of _our _hair!" Desmond supposed.

"How would you do it? You couldn't even get that damn olive out of the jar?" Tommy retorted. He grabbed the olive jar and slammed it on his desk. It broke on impact. He got the lone, last olive and fed it to his father. "Eat it!"

He couldn't stand his father's antagonizing.

"You better make sure she is finally gone and away from Jason, from us and far away! I hate to lose Zordon over this, but this is the way it has to be I suppose." Desmond shook his head. "I'm leaving now."

He left Tommy to do his business.

Tommy sat down at his desk. He looked out the window. "That ledge looks mighty good right now."

He continued his work day.

**Xxxxx**

**Friday, Rodeo Dr.**

It was just after 5:45 pm. Kimberly was in front of a shop on Rodeo drive waiting for Trini.

Earlier in the day, Kimberly had used 411 to call the Command Center to talk to Trini. They made plans to meet after her work day, so Kimberly could take Trini shopping.

Kimberly was wearing a pink blouse, a high waist, black pencil skirt, black heels. Her hair was curled and put in a messy, yet elegant bun. Her make up was light. She had her clutch with her to complete the look.

She saw Trini was coming towards her. Trini was wearing a yellow dress shirt with black trousers, and she had on brown flats. Her hair was still in a bun, and she had on her eyeglasses. Her clothes were hanging on her loosely.

Trini sighed. She knew Tommy's plans to ship her off. However, she didn't understand why. Trini kept her mouth shut about Tommy's arrangement. This was strictly a shopping trip. That's all.

"Hi, Kimberly." Trini smiled. She looked Kimberly over. "I love that skirt."

Kimberly smiled. "Thank you. It's nice to see you out that office." She joked. "Did you bring your contact lenses?"

Trini nodded. "They're in my purse." They began to walk down Rodeo Dr. "Why did you want me to bring them?"

"We're going to head over to the Mac counter in Nordstrom's. You know, play with some make up." Kimberly said.

"I haven't put on make up since my senior prom." Trini reminisced. Kimberly looked at her. "I don't do much. I pretty much wake up, go to work, then come home. I take care of my mother, father, and little cousin."

"Your parents don't work?" Kimberly asked her.

They had approached Nordstrom's.

Trini shook her head. She opened the door for Kimberly. "My parents both have multiple sclerosis. My Uncle and brother died in a car crash when I was 19. That's why I take care of my little cousin, Sylvia." Kimberly stared at her. Trini noticed. "We took in my little cousin, so she didn't have to go into the system. The income I get from working and my parent's disability checks; we're able to live comfortably."

They both headed towards the make up counter.

"That's very commendable of you." Kimberly praised. A cosmetologist came over to them. "I want to pay for her to have a make up session done." Kimberly pointed to Trini.

The cosmetologist smiled and began to get some supplies ready for Trini.

"If you have contacts, you can put them in." The cosmetologist advised.

Trini put her contacts in. She already looked like a different person.

"You have beautiful skin. You don't need foundation. A little bit of this powder and bronzer will do wonders for you." The cosmetologist started to apply the make up.

"I'll be right back." Kimberly said. She left to find a sales person. Kimberly wanted Trini to have a new wardrobe.

Trini deserved this, before hearing her story, Kimberly was going to help her out. Now, she knew about her story, she wanted to do this even more. Trini was an admirable, strong, and smart person. A little bit of make up and fashion sense never hurt anyone. Kimberly found a wonderful man to help her. He was gay, yes, very gay, but he knew his shit.

They walked back to Trini. The cosmetologist was done.

Trini looked gorgeous. There was some eye shadow applied. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner, and she had on some blush, pale rose lips.

"Girlfriend you are so hot!" The salesperson said. "Now, why are wearing parachutes?"

"Parachutes?" Trini repeated in shock.

Kimberly smiled. De ja vu. "He's talking about your clothes." Kimberly cautioned.

Trini nodded.

Kimberly looked at the cosmetologist. "Everything you used on her, can I have double? Then add some primer and a couple more of lip glasses, that will go with her skin tone. And can I have some extra stuff for a night time and day time look. She works for the Scott-Oliver Business Associates." She told the lady.

"I don't know what to say." Trini said to her. She smiled brightly.

Kimberly waved her words away. "I want to do this for you."

"My name is Alejandro." The sales person said. "Come with me, and I must show you the new fall collection. Now you work with the most famous family around southern California, they don't play when it comes to fashion. We should go now!" Alejandro whisked Trini away.

Kimberly waited to pay for the cosmetics.

"Why are you doing this for her?" The lady asked as she started to bag the things away.

"I only met her 2 days ago. However, I felt I saw my old self in her. She told me more of her background, and even more I wanted to do this. She's a beautiful person." Kimberly confessed.

Kimberly felt connected to Trini. She wanted to help her any way she can. Pay it forward. She's been helped, and Trini deserves it. Also, it kept her mind off both Tommy and Jason.

The lady nodded. "Seems so, inside and out." Kimberly paid for the things.

She walked towards Trini and Alejandro. Everything in the store looked wonderful. Trini had a fondness for yellow Kimberly observed. Alejandro had several outfits for Trini picked out already.

Kimberly sat inside the dressing room by the door. Her legs were crossed, and she waited for Trini to show off the clothing.

"Trini, are you dating anyone?" Alejandro asked as he came in with a dress.

Trini came out in a fitted business outfit. Under all those baggy clothes, Trini had a great body. "No, I'm not. I've liked this guy for years, but he's never noticed me." Trini said sadly.

"Girl, after a new outfit, I'm sure he will." Alejandro said. "Now, I need to go look for some shoes for you. I'll be right back." He left again.

"I agree with Alejandro. I'm sure the guy will notice you." Kimberly concurred.

Trini went back to the dressing room. "I don't think so. He's getting married soon." Trini admitted.

Kimberly almost fell out her chair. '_It can't be Jason. It can't.' _"Really?" Kimberly said. Trini came back out. She nodded. "That's a gorgeous dress." She commented.

"He's promised to another woman." Trini continued. She went back into the dressing room.

"And who might that be?" Kimberly inquired. Cautiously. She waited for the answer.

Trini came out in another outfit. "Katherine Hillard-Hartford." She said.

"Oh. Um, so you have liked Jason Scott then?" Kimberly asked.

Kimberly sighed a breath of relief that she didn't know Trini personally. Trini would probably be devastated if Jason planned to disregard the engagement and his family to be with her.

Trini nodded and smiled. "He's amazing. I actually went to high school with his and Dr. Oliver." Trini added.

"How long have you been working at the office?" Kimberly questioned her.

Trini thought about it. "About 12 years now."

Alejandro came back in with the shoes. "Trini, these are gorgeous shoes. You have to try them on!" He interrupted.

Trini came out with a belted short sleeved, yellow dress. It was form fitting. She took a pair of the heels that Alejandro had brought in. They were black suede heels.

Kimberly gasped. "You look beautiful." Kimberly said. She almost had tears in her eyes. This was really similar to her time in Paris.

"Really Kimberly?" Hope was present in Trini's voice. She looked at herself in the mirror. Tears were present in her eyes.

Even Alejandro had tears in his eyes. "Really." He told her. "You know, a new dress, heels, and make up really can make a difference."

"You were beautiful before, and now, you are definitely more beautiful. Trini, you look amazing." Kimberly complimented.

"I feel brand new." Trini said. She looked at them, and felt her dress. "I must be dreaming." She giggled.

"Well, put those dresses away and let's get you out of here." Alejandro exclaimed. He smiled and took the clothes. He was going to take them to the register.

Trini looked at Kimberly. "Why are you doing this for me?" She asked her seriously.

"I see me in you." Kimberly replied. Trini furrowed her brows. "I used to live in Paris for five years. I left to pursue my dream of gymnastics, I did. But I stayed there longer than I think a lot of people intended me to. I was a naïve little girl, and I had no confidence in me at all." Kimberly turned away. She didn't want to tell her about her love for Jason. "I met the four greatest people." She turned back around. "They helped me to find me." She said.

"So, you're doing what they did. You want to help me find me?" Trini followed. Kimberly nodded. "I've always been in the shadows. I've been the sidekick to Dr. Oliver, and I've taken care of my family. It feels good to finally do something for myself." Trini stated. She looked at herself in the mirror. She could see Kimberly's reflection. That's what Trini spoke to. "Thank you. For everything. I don't know how I could ever repay you. Dr. Oliver is a very lucky man to have you."

Kimberly was going to interrupt her, but Trini hugged her fiercely. Kimberly reciprocated. "I must take this off, so we can get going." Trini laughed.

Kimberly just nodded.

Kimberly thought long and hard about what Trini had just said. Dr. Oliver lucky to have her? Tommy Oliver has her? Tommy has her? Does he? Kimberly believes so.


	12. Chapter 12 Goodbye, Let it Be

**A/N: **_There will be one more chapter after this._

**A/N: **_The chapter takes place, Saturday. Tommy's decided to go to work. Why? Let's find out._

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews! =) I don't own "Let it Be" by the Beatles. _

Chapter 12- Goodbye, Let it Be

**Early Saturday Morning, Command Center**

Thursday. Tommy signed the contract for the merger of Scott-Oliver and Hillard-Hartford. Thursday. Tommy bought the tickets to send Kimberly back to Paris. Thursday. Tommy made the decision to do something else.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Tommy made a late night phone call to someone._

"_Hello." The person answered._

"_Good evening." Tommy said. _

"_What do I owe this pleasure?" The person joked._

"_Your company." He answered._

"_When?"_

"_This Saturday. Dress comfortably."_

"_See you then."_

_**(End flashback)**_

He had been waiting for the person to meet him. His cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"_It's a bad idea to meet." The voice said._

"Why?" He questioned the voice.

"_I guess I should've told you that two nights ago."_

"Are you in the building?"

"_No." The voice lied. "I'm home sick with the flu."_

"So quickly?"

"_Okay. So, I'm not sick. I just don't want to see you."_

"Tell me why you changed your mind?" Tommy thought of something. "You talk, I'll listen"

Tommy set the phone down. Then made his way out of his office.

_The person on the phone poured their heart out. "It was his idea to go out with you. He wants you to help him, but he's not helping me. I shouldn't have been seeing you. I shouldn't have even answered your call or calling you right now. In fact, I'm only calling you to say goodbye. In fact, you'll be going on a boat to Paris_-" 

Tommy had arrived downstairs of the building he saw Kimberly on one of the phone's in the office.

"-In a way, I'm glad you're going." She finished.

"You don't mean that, do you Kimberly?" Tommy questioned her with a smile.

Kimberly yelped. "Tommy?" She jumped a little then turned around. She bit her lower lip. "Hello, Tommy."

"You know technology is fascinating these days. The building's number showed up on my cell phone." He told her.

Kimberly blushed. "Oops. I would've thought the *69 worked." She smiled.

Tommy looked at her closely. She was wearing black track pants and a black shirt with black, classic Vans.

Kimberly looked at Tommy. He was wearing a white shirt, with red track pants, and white Chuck Taylors.

"Glad you're here. Come on let's go to the gym. We are already on the right floor anyway." Tommy instructed.

Kimberly stood put. "You're not angry? I have a perfectly good reason why I shouldn't be seeing you."

After the shopping trip with Trini, Kimberly did realize Tommy had her. However, that all changed.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Kimberly had just arrived home from her night at Rodeo Dr. She went to her room, and she put away a couple of things she had purchased. In her room, she found a box titled 'Jason'. She opened the box. It had Jason's pictures from high school until she had left for Paris. There were little knick knacks like his black belt she stole, a rag he used to wipe his sweat, an old shirt that she used to sleep in, and the letter she wrote before she tried to commit suicide._

_She looked at everything, and she realized, she doesn't belong to Tommy. It's been Jason all along. Everything has been for Jason. Jason did this or Jason did that. No one could ever belong to Dr. Thomas Oliver. He's cold, ruthless, and she doesn't care for him. Right?_

_Kimberly remembered the previous night. She walked around the estate, and she found Tommy in the dojo. She watched from afar. There was Tommy practicing his kata. His moves were so smooth and taut. Dare she say, Tommy is a handsome fellow? Yes, __**Handsome. **_

_No, she couldn't do this to Jason! It's Jason who was in her heart._

_Her phone rang. It was Tommy. She agreed to meet with him._

_Maybe she was a little too eager to meet with him and that's why she agreed? Goodness, why did she agree? If she did, then she'll confess what she's been trying to hide. She can't see the doctor._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Tommy noticed Kimberly had stopped talking. She stared hard at a corner of the building. "Penny for your thoughts?" Tommy questioned.

Kimberly was snapped out of her flashback by Tommy.

Tommy looked at her. "Come on, we should go and spar." Tommy pressed the small of her back, and he directed her to the gym. There, in the gym, was the boxing ring that Tommy had requested from Ernie. "Get in." He commanded.

Kimberly got into the ring. "No kendo sticks?" She teased.

He rolled his eyes at the reminder of her using them. "No, hand to hand combat." They both took off their shoes.

Kimberly nodded. "I'll go easy on you." She said.

"Before we start." Tommy started to take off his white shirt. He was standing there half naked. Kimberly gawked. "See something you like?" He winked at her. She saw the tattoo on his back. It was a large one. "A falcon?" She questioned.

The Falcon was flying upwards. It's wings were spread, and that body of the falcon was white, while the outline was thin in black.

Tommy nodded. "I've always like falcons. I think they're 'Winged Lord of the Skies'."

Kimberly cleared her throat. She took off her black shirt. There she stood in her pink sports bra. Tommy gawked back at her. "See something you like?" She retorted.

Tommy and Kimberly met in the middle of the ring. "What's bothering you?" He asked.

They bowed. Tommy did a punching sequence at Kimberly. She blocked them. Then struck his midsection with force.

"It's me that's bothering me." She confessed.

Kimberly did a punching sequence at Tommy. He blocked her punches, but she did a back flip to get away from him when he wanted to attack.

Tommy front flipped towards Kimberly. He did a spin kick, but she ducked. Tommy then started doing side kicks. Kimberly blocked them all. Tommy gained his footing back, and he did a couple of punches in Kimberly's stomach. Kimberly stood up straighter. She did a spin kick to Tommy, but he ducked. She started to punch, he blocked, he kicked, she blocked.

Kimberly punched Tommy in the stomach. The force made Tommy bow down, Kimberly did a scissor kick on his back, and Tommy fell to the ground.

Tommy got right back up. "Shit." Tommy cursed under his breath.

They went to the middle of the ring. They bowed again.

Both didn't know who was going to attack first. Tommy did, Kimberly did a graceful back flip. She kicked Tommy in the stomach. They went punch for punch. Block for block. Both were breathing heavily. Tommy kicked her in the side, and he tried to kick her again. Kimberly side stepped his next advance. She did the splits, then recovered quickly to swipe Tommy under his legs.

Again, they got up. They didn't bow. Both went back and forth. Back kicks, front kicks, they twisted their bodies to attack each other with force. Tommy did a flip over Kimberly's head, and he did a spin kick to her back. She fell to the ground. She was face down.

Kimberly didn't move. Tommy panicked. He went to check on her.

"Kimberly." Tommy flipped Kimberly over. Her eyes were closed. "Kimberly."

Kimberly's eyes flew open. She grabbed Tommy's arm and flipped him over. She stood up.

"Ha!" She said playfully. "Never let your guard down."

Tommy laid on his back for a moment. "You planned that!" He stated.

Kimberly hovered over him. Their eyes met, and they stayed there for sometime. Five minutes must have passed and neither of them moved.

"I'm sorry, Tommy." Kimberly spoke up. She got up.

Tommy did as well. "What are you sorry for?" He asked her. Kimberly was about to answer, but he stopped her. "Why don't we go back to my office? Let's get something to drink."

"I won again." Kimberly said.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked her. Tommy put his eyeglasses back on. They grabbed their stuff.

This wasn't the outcome he wanted her his rematch with her.

Kimberly nodded. She walked in front of him.

He noticed the tribal tattoo on her lower back. "When did you get the tattoo?" He asked her.

They walked to the elevator.

"In Paris. I felt like I needed to do something to symbolize I grew up. That tattoo was it." She answered. He gave a nod. "Do you like it?"

"Do you like mine?" He shot back.

_Ding_

They got off the elevator and walked into his office.

Tommy went to his kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I don't think I want something to drink." She answered. Tommy gave her a look.

They had just been sparring for an hour straight. She needed something to replenish the water she had just lost.

"I think I do." He said. He went into his fridge and got out two water bottles. He still handed one to Kimberly.

She took it.

"Why don't you sit down?" He asked her. He needed to get something off his chest. He needed the liquid courage though. Tommy went back to make himself a rum and coke.

Kimberly noticed.

"Isn't it a little early for that?" She questioned him. She finished her water in one gulp. Maybe she was a little thirsty.

Tommy shook his head. "I um, yeah. I need it." He answered

Tommy got a glass and put two parts rum to one part coke. He stirred it.

"I can only stay a minute." Kimberly said. She was getting close to him again. The sparring made her lose track of time3 and her priorities.

"Kimberly." Tommy downed his drink. "I cancelled our dinner plans for tomorrow."

"I see." Kimberly was thankful.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her.

It was early in the morning, and he hadn't had breakfast. He sparred on an empty stomach.

"I hadn't thought about it." She answered.

She left in a rush to meet with Tommy, she didn't even eat anything either.

"You must be hungry." He said. Then went to look in his refrigerator. It was full of food.

"I sort of rushed over here." She said to him. Then she walked over his refrigerator to look at what food there was.

"I have Trini keep my kitchen filled with food. There's eggs, cheese, mushrooms. We can act like Rocky." He joked. Tommy was definitely stalling. "Do you think you can fix something out of this?" He winked.

Kimberly nodded. That wink got her to stay. She went to the kitchen. Tommy went back to his desk. He sat on it and watched Kimberly begin to cook.

"I wanted to be so sure. I couldn't meet with you this morning." She said. She got out the egg carton, mushrooms, and cheese. She began looking around for stuff. "And here I am cooking for you. Pots. Pans. Can opener. Stove." She observed. "All the comforts of home." She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Trini sometimes cooks here late at night for when I have meetings with my partners." He kept his eyes on her.

"She's a lovely woman." Kimberly said. Then she thought back to her conversation with Trini yesterday. Trini loves Jason. Her prancing around with Tommy. That's where she wanted to be. And where was Jason? Still engaged to be married. Kimberly was slicing mushrooms, but threw the knife in anger at how much things had changed in a week.

She was denying everything. She was _**in**_ love with Tommy.

Tommy got up immediately. He walked to Kimberly. There were tears in her eyes. "Now, Kimberly let's have none of those." Tommy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so ashamed, Tommy." Kimberly cried. Her body went limp in his arms. They were skin to skin. Tommy nor Kimberly had their shirts on. Kimberly was covered with a sports bra. She could feel Tommy's chiseled muscles on her chest.

"You have no reason to be." He said.

Kimberly knew it was coming. She was about to confess her feelings.

Kimberly shook her head. She looked down. "I've known you just a few days, really." Then she looked up at him. "And I've been in love with Jason all my life."

Tommy stared into her eyes. There was the confession. Tommy, however, was oblivious.

Kimberly shook her head again. He didn't feel the same way. "I can't understand what's wrong with me." She used the back of her hand to wipe her nose. "I went away to do gymnastics and grow up. I thought I had grown up." She stared at him. He didn't say anything. His chocolate brown eyes just stared in her doe, brown ones. "I just got myself shorter hair and some martial arts skills."

Tommy stared at her still. He moved a strand of her hair out her face. He didn't talk.

"Please say something!" Kimberly demanded.

Tommy stepped back from her. "Like what?" He said.

"That I'm imagining things." She said. She shook her head at him. He was sitting back on the desk. Like nothing was happening "Tell me you never thought of taking me on that boat to Paris with you." She guessed.

Tommy stared down. He was going to break her heart.

"Tell me to go home before I make a complete ass of myself." Kimberly concluded. The she quickly retracted her statement. She admits it fully. Kimberly Ann Hart loves Dr. Thomas James Oliver, not Jason Lee Scott. She could never leave Tommy. "Don't let me go home. I couldn't bear it Tommy." She broke down.

"This is the last time we'll see each other." He warned.

If she didn't stop blubbering, then he really would let her go. Kimberly's innocence came into play. He could see that in her.

Kimberly quickly wiped her eyes. "I'll behave, I'm alright now." She said. She begged, pleaded to be near him.

"That's good." Tommy said. "How about breakfast?"

"You better get out the kitchen then." Kimberly said. "I'm sorry for the outburst earlier. It must be me not having breakfast and the intense sparring session we had."

"That can count for why you acted like that." He supposed.

Kimberly looked out his large window. "Are you ready for the Queen Mary 3?"

Tommy nodded.

"I heard you are very forgetful. You mustn't take the wrong boat." Kimberly joked.

Tommy nodded. "I'll try not to, Kimberly." He kept watching her.

"You haven't forgotten my instructions, have you?" Kimberly asked. She started to cut the mushrooms. She even started on some of the tomatoes she found in his fridge. "Never an umbrella in Paris, and under all circumstances rain the very first day."

"I haven't forgotten a word, Kimberly." Tommy confessed.

Even though, he knew he wasn't going to be on that boat. She was. Tommy laid the tickets for the Queen Mary 3 on his desk. He moved to the side of the kitchen to watch her.

"My sister has a yellow pencil?" Kimberly challenged him.

"Ma soeura un crayon jaune." He replied. He was beginning to hate himself for this.

"Very good. Tres bien" Kimberly praised. She grabbed a bowl and an egg. She turned to him "Watch. One." She had the egg in her left. The bowl in her right. She began to tap the egg on the edge of the bowl. "Two. Three, crack." She cracked the egg and opened it with only her left hand. "New egg. It's all in the wrist."

Kimberly began to look for something. "Now, there must be an egg beater somewhere." She glanced all over. She had an impulse to look on his desk. He said never to resist an impulse. Kimberly walked to his desk. She found the tickets. "Tommy!" Kimberly exclaimed. Her smiled could brighten a dark room.

She thought they were leaving together.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She picked up the tickets. "You do want to take me with you, don't you?" Kimberly's gaze fell on him. Hopefulness laced into her voice.

'_This was it.' _Tommy told himself.

"These don't mean what you think they mean." Tommy confessed.

Kimberly walked closer to him. She held the tickets in her hand. "I know why you didn't tell me. You think it's wrong. They'll say I'm too young, they'll think I'm using you for the money, and the market will go down." Tommy needed to tell her the truth. She couldn't believe it. "Dr. Thomas Oliver is taking _me _to Paris."

Tommy tried to interject. "Kimberly, I.. wasn't going to take you to Paris." She looked at him confused. "I was going to send you." He revealed.

The tears were coming. She was hurt. It was in her eyes. "Alone?" She squeaked.

Tommy nodded. "All alone."

"But there's a ticket for you." She denied his statement, then held up his ticket. It had his name on it.

"For an empty cabin." He clarified.

Kimberly looked at him. With her empty hand she covered her mouth. There was anger, hurt, disgust, but mostly hurt flashing through her eyes. "You weren't joining me in Paris?"

"I'm afraid not." He apologized.

Kimberly got her black shirt and started to put it on. Both were so caught up on what was happening, they forgot to put on their shirts. "I see, I understand."

Tommy put on his white shirt as well. "I'm sorry." Tommy said. He kept his back to her.

"But why? Why did you do it, Tommy?" She demanded.

"High finance, expansion, marriage. A merger." Tommy answered. Then he turned back to her. He stared into her doe, brown eyes again. Probably for the last time. "A new plaque outside the Command Center, but _you _got in the way."

"Jason?" She croaked.

"That's right." Tommy answered.

Kimberly was a burden. Tommy needed to get rid of her. Kimberly should've known better.

"How inconsiderate of me." She chastised herself. She turned her gaze on him. No daggers, just a look of love and understanding. "And how inconvenient for you, such a busy man, having to waste so much time to get me on a boat." Kimberly added. "I'm ashamed to say I enjoyed every minute of it."

Kimberly probably didn't care though.

"And I suppose in your empty cabin, there would have been a farewell note, dictated and typed by Trini?" She watched as Tommy went inside his desk. "And perhaps a few flowers?"

Tommy got out some papers and checkbooks. "A little more than that. A letter of credit, an apartment in Paris, a car, 10,000 shares of the stocks, for your father."

"You're very generous." Kimberly scoffed at him.

She was a pawn. He used her. He accidentally got in her heart, but he was turning her away because she got in his way of more power.

"We regard it as a necessary business expense." Tommy retorted.

Kimberly shook her head. She gathered her things. She walked right up to him. "I'll take one of those tickets." He gave one to her. "I was happy in Paris." She walked away from him. She was in the doorway, and she looked back at him. "I think you would've been too."

Tommy looked at her.

"Good night, _Dr. Oliver_. I'm sorry I can't stay and do the dishes." She finally walked away from him. For good.

Tommy sat there in his office. He walked up to the cd player in his office. He played a song for himself.

_**When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<strong>_

_**And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree  
>There will be an answer, let it be<br>For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see  
>There will be an answer, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>There will be an answer, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<strong>_

He went to clean up the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13 Kimberly

**A/N: **_This is the final chapter of the story. I'm sorry if I confused anyone with the previous chapter and someone mistaking it was the end. There's still things I need to finish up._

**A/N: **_If you want an epilogue let me know, and I'll write one._

**A/N: **_Thank you for everyone who has written reviews for this story. It means a lot to me. I'm already starting on a new story. It will be set during the Power Rangers: Dino Thunder and Power Rangers: SPD team up, the episode 'History' AU. Look out for that!_

Chapter 13- Kimberly

**Monday Morning, Command Center**

Tommy's had two nights without sleep. A damn Crane and Dove kept entering his dreams. Something was nagging him. He didn't know what, but something was definitely on his mind. He came into work with a decision. Everything was going to hell.

There was a knock on his office door.

"Dr. Oliver?" Trini called out. She stepped into his office.

Tommy turned around. He stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe it.

His secretary, and probably his only best friend in the universe, came in the office dressed in black, silk, buttoned dress top, with a short, yellow poplar skirt. She had on black heels and there was a bow, belt tied around her waist. Her glasses were gone, she had on make up, and her hair was down. Her raven colored hair was really long. It reached close to her waist.

Tommy stared at her.

"Dr. Oliver?" Trini said again. Tommy didn't say anything. "Tommy?"

Tommy was jarred from his thoughts. "Trini?" She nodded. "When? How?"

Trini smiled and did a twirl. "Do you like?"

Tommy cleared his throat. He lost his train of thought. "You better get out your Blackberry. We have things to do." He finally mustered. "Are you ready?"

Trini took out the Blackberry.

"Call New York. Tell them to stop the shipment of supplies for the hotel. Then call the Silver Guardians, tell them we no longer need security guards. Call Scott Construction and tell them to stop building the foundation of the hotel." Tommy dictated.

Trini typed furiously. She had no clue what was going on.

"We're cancelling the merger." Tommy informed her.

Trini gasped. "We are?"

"I want my father here, Mr. Hartford and Miss. Katherine Hillard-Hartford here in this office immediately. Also the board members." Tommy started to pace back and forth.

Trini thought he had gone mad.

"Also, have Dr. K on standby. There are bound to be people having heart attacks soon." Tommy looked at Trini. "We're calling off the wedding."

"We are?" Trini repeated. "What the hell happened?" Trini mumbled.

"When's your mother's birthday?" Tommy asked her.

"Next month." She answered.

"I'm sending her 2,000 gardenias." Tommy presented.

Trini rolled her eyes. "THOMAS JAMES OLIVER, what the fuck happened?" Trini demanded.

Tommy was a little taken aback by this new Trini. "What the hell happened to you?" He came back at her. "Since, I've known you, you have never worn skirts or heels. Now you are talking back to me? Jesus, Trini what's going on in this world?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Tommy!" Trini put her hands on her hips.

He couldn't tell her what happened Saturday morning. It was still playing in his mind. Guilt was playing a hindrance on his mind, body, and soul.

"Here's the ticket to the Queen Mary 3." Tommy grabbed the ticket from his desk. He needed to change the subject. "Transfer it to the name, Jason Scott" Tommy handed the ticket to Trini.

Trini sighed. "Tommy, talk to me. I'm your friend." Trini said.

He ignored her. "Get his passport out. Make sure it's in order. Locate Jason, The boat sails at 1 pm. I've called the house, he isn't there. Try Dr. K, try everywhere, but get him!" He ordered.

Trini typed everything. "Do you want me to send those presents to Kimberly's cabin?" She asked him.

"No, we're sending Jason instead." Tommy decided.

He sighed in 9 days everything turned upside down for him.

Jason, for the first time in 9 days, walked into Tommy's office. "Good morning!" Jason announced his presence. He looked at Tommy, then his eyes settled on Trini. "Good morning, Trini."

"Good morning, Mr. Scott." Trini smiled.

Tommy watched his brother's stare, and he thought he was going to be sick. First of all, he's engaged. Second, he's about to be leaving with Kimberly to Paris. Then he was giving Trini 'love eyes'. Tommy was angry. But why? He knew why. It was the fact that Jason could hurt Kimberly.

Jason finally took his eyes away from Trini. He turned to his brother. "The stitches are out. It's as good as new."

His ass, he was referring to.

"Congratulations. I've been looking for you." Tommy sneered.

"And I've been looking for you!" Jason bellowed.

"You're leaving for Paris today." Tommy informed.

Jason looked at his brother. He put his arms over his chest. "No kidding?"

"With Kimberly." Tommy added. He looked at Jason and Trini. That's something he hadn't realized. "She's going to be on that boat."

"Uh huh." Jason looked back at Trini. He smiled at her.

Tommy looked between the two of them again. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Jason was now thinking about getting with Trini. Over his dead body.

"Alright, Trini, you have a lot of work to do. Get them here ASAP." Tommy demanded. Trini walked out the door. Jason kept staring at her legs. "Aren't you pleased?" Jason turned his attention back to Tommy. There was a look on Jason's face. "What's the matter?"

Jason shrugged. "I saw Kimberly when she came home Saturday morning. She began packing."

"What did she say?" Tommy prodded.

Jason smirked at Tommy. He then thought about what happened Saturday morning.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Jason was able to leave his room for the first time in a week. He didn't mind Conner waiting on him hand and foot though. He felt like that was his little brother. _

_He wanted to sneak his way to Kimberly. He missed her a lot. He couldn't wait to see her. Jason made his way up the stairs to above the garage. He looked into the window and saw Kimberly packing. _

_Jason furrowed his brows. Why was she packing? Jason knocked on the door to Kimberly's home. _

_Kimberly opened it. He saw the puffy, red eyes. She had been wiping tears away._

"_Why are you packing?" Jason asked her._

_Kimberly grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately. _

_For Kimberly, it still wasn't like the one Tommy gave her the night of the party. She felt something real there. With Jason, she felt nothing. The Kimberly who fell in love with Jason was long gone now. _

_She was the Kimberly who loved Dr. Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver._

_Jason stopped the kiss. "Goodbye, Kimberly." _

_Kimberly nodded. There were tears in her eyes. She closed the door. _

_Jason cursed under his breath. She fell in love with his brother._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Tommy pushed Jason. "Hello?" Jason looked at him. "What did she say?"

"Nothing, she just kissed me." Jason finished.

Tommy furrowed his brows. He went to his desk and started tearing up the contract. Jason watched with interest.

"What's wrong with that?" Tommy asked while he kept on tearing up papers.

"I may know nothing about Dow Jones but I know about kisses." Jason lectured him.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You could lecture on that at M.I.T." Tommy said. His voice laced with sarcasm.

Jason rolled his eyes back at him. His brother was really clueless when it came to _love._

"This one tasted like a goodbye kiss." Jason detailed.

Tommy stopped tearing up papers. "You're imagining things."

"No, it had a few tears in it." Jason said. His gaze followed Tommy to the other side of the room. "It didn't take me long to realize what you had done. The two champagne glasses, the hotel/casino merger, and Kimberly. You know what I got?"

Tommy answered with his own question. "What?"

"Nothing." Jason lied.

He'll let his brother win this one, for now.

"Go home and start packing." Tommy advised. "I'll take care of Katherine."

Jason rose his eyebrow. To be honest, now he could talk to Trini then.

"I'm calling off the merger. Trini has your passport and ticket. If you need money, let her know." He told him.

Tommy knew he was going to regret ending the merger, but a little birdie told him to do so. A _**dove**_ to be honest.

"I want you and Kimberly to have a good time in Paris." Tommy said.

Jason crossed his arms again. "What makes you so sure Kimberly still wants me?" Jason challenged.

Tommy couldn't be this stupid.

"She's wanted you all her life." Tommy shot back.

"Until you came along and started sparring with her." Jason winked his way.

Tommy straightened up at his comment.

"You should leave now, so you could pack." Tommy said. Tommy straightened his eyeglasses.

This conversation needed to end.

"Don't worry, I won't miss the boat. I'm going." Jason lied once again. He was beginning to walk out, but turned around. "Funniest thing, Dr. Thomas Oliver, the man who doesn't scorch, doesn't burn, doesn't melt, throws away a multi million dollar business deal out the window." He chuckled at the thought. "Are you sure _you _don't want to go with her?"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh at the him. "And why would I go with her?"

"You're _in _love with her." Jason said adamantly.

Tommy faltered at his accusation. "Have you been talking to Hayley?"

Jason shook his head, and then walked out.

Tommy went to his paper shredder to get rid of some papers.

Once Jason was by Trini's desk, he spoke to her.

"Trini." Jason called for her. Trini looked up. "Would you like to have lunch?"

Trini shook her head. Jason gawked. "I don't talk to boys that are engaged. When that's over with, then maybe we can spar for a date." Trini winked at him.

Trini was a black belt in karate. The only person that knew that was Tommy.

Jason nodded. Once he was out of earshot from Trini. Jason cursed under his breath. "Shit." He said. Then went to take a cold shower in the downstairs gym.

**Xxxxx**

**Scott-Oliver Estate**

Zordon had just put the rest of Kimberly's luggage in the car. Kimberly was saying goodbye to Conner, Kira, Rocky, and Aisha.

Kimberly had little Jase on a leash. She was wearing a classic, 1950s, halter pin up dress. It was black with white polka dots. The top of the dress hugged her tightly while the rest of the dress flared out. She had on her blue strappy heels, the ones she had worn the night of her date with Dr. Oliver.

"I can't believe you're already leaving." Aisha had tears in her eyes. She hugged Kimberly tightly.

Kira was next. Tears were in her eyes as well. "I'll miss you." Kira and Kimberly hugged.

Conner was next. "Kimberly, you're the best 'little sister' I've ever had. I'm going to miss you." He gave her a bear hug and picked her up slightly.

Kimberly gave a little squeal.

"Kimberly, you're the best. I love you." Rocky gave her a hug.

After the hugs, Aisha stood in Rocky's arms, while Kira stood in Conner's arms.

They watched as a potential, new chauffeur, Auric, drove Desmond Oliver to Reefside.

Zordon wasn't concerned about his job, though. He was more concerned about his daughter.

Kimberly looked at her best friends. "Rocky and Aisha, I expect a wedding invite soon. Conner and Kira, same to you guys too." She hugged all four of them again. "I'll miss you guys. I promise to call, write, email, and maybe you can visit me. Catch ya on the flipside!"

Kimberly got in the passenger side of the Bentley. Zordon got in the driver's side. He started the car and drove off.

The four of them watched as their sister left.

Jason came up the drive way as he saw Zordon and Kimberly leave. He didn't make eye contact with either of the two.

He saw the four of his workers there. He stopped in front of them. He knew why they were sad. "Don't worry guys, I'll get them together. I'll make sure you guys get a raise as well, so you can visit them in Paris." Jason winked then drove to the house for something.

"Do you think he can pull it off?" Kira asked them.

Rocky nodded. "If anybody knows Tommy better than Tommy himself, it's Jason."

"Then, we will start packing after our shift today." Conner said.

"Let's finish our work then." Aisha smiled.

Rocky grabbed for Aisha's hand. Conner grabbed for Kira's hand. The 'Fantastic Four' happily marched to their job.

**Xxxxx**

**With Zordon and Kimberly.**

Zordon kept his eyes on the road. Kimberly did as well. She held little Jase tight.

"You won't be annoyed if I cry, at the boat, will you, Kimberly?" Zordon asked her.

"I'll be disappointed if you don't father." Kimberly answered.

"I'd feel better if you'd be angry with me for allowing this to happen." Zordon admitted.

Tommy had mentioned the plan to him. He knew she was going to be shipped off back to France. However, he didn't know the whole story of the Saturday morning. Kimberly didn't tell him that.

"It wasn't your fault father, it was mine." Kimberly accepted. She looked out the window. "I should have believed you, father. There's always a front seat, a back seat-"

"And a window in between." They finished together.

"If it's any consolation, one good thing's come out of it." Zordon commented. This was good. "You did get over Jason, didn't you?"

Kimberly nodded. "Dear Jason, Yes, I did get over that. I'm cured." Kimberly wrote in the skies.

_Skies. Tommy. Falcon. Strong. Handsome. Clever. Just. Able. Green. White. Red. Black. Cure._

"Now how to get over the cure." Kimberly said sadly.

Zordon continued driving Kimberly to the Reefside Pier.

**Xxxxx**

**Command Center.**

Tommy, Trini, Desmond, Andrew, and Katherine were inside the office with 5 other business associates. Tommy was going to announce the end of the merger and that Jason has ran off to be with Kimberly.

"Why don't we start this meeting and sign more papers?" Desmond began. He looked around everyone seemed to be there.

"We're waiting for Jason, of course." Katherine said. She wondered where her fiancé was.

Desmond cursed. "That boy has no sense of time, or direction. Come to think of it. He has no sense." Desmond criticized. "Where is he?"

Tommy spoke up. "We'll get to that in a minute." Tommy looked for another person. She had just arrived. "Dr. K be on standby."

Dr. K nodded. Her husband, Ziggy, was there with a gurney just in case. Everyone furrowed their brows.

Desmond went to the kitchen in Tommy's office to make a martini. There was a problem with the olive in the jar again.

Katherine smiled at her father. Then she went to show Tommy something. "Look what I got Jason." Katherine showed him a new watch. It was a diamond encrusted Rolex. "I went to the Costa Mesa Plaza and got it."

"I hope it's returnable." Tommy muttered. Trini snickered.

Tommy sighed. "I see no need for any business delay. Suppose we get down to business?" He stated in a leader tone.

"What about Jason?" Andrew asked.

To him, he was still marrying his daughter.

"That's a very good question." Tommy said. Ziggy started getting the gurney ready. Tommy noticed. "Not yet." He cautioned. Ziggy nodded.

Trini gave Tommy an encouraging smile. Tommy nodded. Everyone gave their attention to Tommy.

"Mr. Hartford, members of the board-" Tommy was interrupted by his father banging the jar again. He wanted that damn olive again. "-father, are you with us?"

"Present!" Desmond struggled with the jar.

"We are here to put our signatures to the Scott-Oliver-Hillard-Hartford merger." Tommy lied. Everyone kept their eyes on him. "Much effort has gone into making this union possible." He spoke truthfully. "Long hours. Many _obstacles _to overcome. Nobody knows better than I…"

Tommy wasn't struggling with the words, he just needed to tell them. Ziggy had the gurney in hand. He was rolling it over to him.

"Not, yet!" Tommy barked. Dr. K put a hand on her husband. "However, sometimes even the most conscientious of businessmen can botch up a deal for one reason or another." Everyone in the room had concerned looks on their faces. "Understand, I don't mean to say that our merger has hit a snag, or failed to gel, or gone up in smoke, or fallen through." He added. "Let me put it this way, it has _sailed _away."

"I seem to be missing something, can you start again?" Andrew asked.

"Now, Ziggy." Tommy announced. Ziggy came with his gurney. Dr. K stepped with him. "Katherine, I hate to break the news, but at this moment, your fiancé, Jason Scott…"

"Is late as usual." Jason declared as he strolled in the room. He gave a wink to Trini. She blushed.

There was a specific reason why Jason was late. He had to pick up someone.

Tommy gasped.

"Hello, everybody. Hello, Katherine." Jason turned to Tommy. "Hello Falcon, how are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Tommy pointed at him.

"I heard there was a board meeting." Jason said.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. "Where's Kimberly?"

"Kimberly?" Katherine's voice screeched. "Who's Kimberly?"

Hayley came bursting through the doors. "Our chauffeur's daughter!" Hayley smiled. She had a paper under her arm. Everyone looked at her. Jason smiled. "Hello father." Hayley smirked at Desmond.

"That name!" Desmond agonized as he grabbed the side of his head to cover his ears.

Jason shrugged. "She's on the boat I guess." Jason stared at Tommy. "Yes, the boat sailed a long time ago."

"And there she goes." Hayley said to Tommy.

Hayley and Jason had a plan. They both grinned.

"Who goes?" Andrew asked.

Has the Scott-Oliver clan gone mad? He gave them a look. Desmond looked like he was going through cardiac arrest. Tommy looked like steam was coming out his ears. While Hayley and Jason had smiles on their faces.

"Kimberly." Trini clarified. She smiled.

Hayley smiled at Trini. "Wow, what an outfit. You are stunning. Let me guess, Kimberly?" She asked her.

Hayley had a respect for Trini. She stuck by her brother, Tommy, since he started working 24/7 or well 24/5 if you rally thought about it.

Trini nodded. "She's a saint. And thank you Hayley." She said to her. Hayley nodded. They stood side by side on this issue.

"Who is Kimberly?" Katherine repeated. She sounded like a broken record.

Tommy glared at Jason. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Jason shrugged.

He knew what he was doing. First of all, Tommy is in love with Kimberly. Second, the merger was already shot to hell. Third, he planned to spar with Trini after this meeting. Jason needed to end the meeting ASAP.

He made sure Hayley was here because she knows all.

"She's all alone, sailing out there." Tommy said. He looked out the window. The boat was long gone.

Jason shook his head.

"Not according to the afternoon papers." Hayley interjected. She opened the paper. "According to Cassidy Cornell, Dr. Thomas Oliver, that's you-" She pointed to Tommy. "And Kimberly Hart, that's she, have reserved adjacent deck chairs on the Queen Mary 3, sailing today." She announced to everyone in the office.

Seven people in the room gasped.

"All columnists should be shot and beaten to a bloody pulp!" Desmond snarled.

Tommy grabbed the paper from his sister. "Did you plant this?"

"Me?" Jason asked innocently. Jason winked at Hayley and Trini. "We thought it was common knowledge about you and Kimberly."

"Who is Kimberly?" Katherine echoed again. She was beginning to get pissed off.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I already said she's our chauffeur's daughter. What do you think about that?" She asked them. She smirked at her brother, Tommy.

"Dr. Thomas Oliver, wizard of finance and dinosaur bones, chairman of the board, getting mixed up with his chauffeur's daughter." Jason commented.

"That's enough Jason!" Tommy warned.

"She went after me, but she switched to our dear Falcon, fearless leader if you will." Jason added. Jason shrugged. "I guess it's because he's got more money."

"We know about those kind of girls." Hayley put in her two cents.

Jason smirked. "Believe me, this one is no different, just seems to be." His voice trailed off.

"I said that's enough!" Tommy shouted.

"Maybe you got smart or I got lucky because she's out there and you're in here. She would've give you a ride for your money if you catch my drift." Jason hinted.

Tommy glared hard at Jason. If Jason didn't know any better, he could've sworn Tommy's eyes flashed green.

Tommy heard his brother and sister's insinuations. Why talk about Kimberly like that? She's a sweet girl. She's nice, caring, never judged him, and she was open with him. He was open with her as well. Kimberly fell for him in a week. He saved her from committing suicide by poisonous gas. Did Jason thank him for that? Damn it, Kimberly's _**beautiful**__. _Jason acting like him and Kimberly had sex. That he wanted Kimberly for sex. She's not that type of girl to give it up. That's it. That's when Tommy saw green. He punched Jason so hard he fell right on the desk and flew back five feet.

Ziggy came running up to him. Dr. K right be hind him. Everyone, but Hayley and Trini, looked at Jason concerned.

"I was just helping you make up your mind." Jason laughed. He held the right side of his face.

"You _are _IN love with her!" Jason, Trini, and Hayley exclaimed.

Tommy's eyes grew wide with recognition. He never loved Sydney because she wasn't Kimberly. He was in love with Kimberly. Kimberly, the gymnast, the only woman to kick his ass in martial arts, the one to make him give up the merger, money, power, he loves _her_.

Trini looked at Tommy. "Tommy! What are you waiting for? Go!" She yelled. Tommy stood put. "THOMAS JAMES OLIVER, don't make me kick your ass all the way to the Queen Mary 3!" Trini threatened.

Tommy snapped right out of it.

"Bulk and Skull are going to escort you to the private boat standing by." Hayley added.

"Get moving!" Jason shouted.

"If you, uh, excuse me, it seems like I have a prior engagement." Tommy said. He gathered his things and left to see the love of his life.

Desmond couldn't believe it. Tommy just ran out. He stood up and threw his martini glass on the chair. "That's the 21st century for you! Cell phones with cameras, people to talk to through a computer with video. Chauffeur's and chauffeur's daughters!" He criticized.

Hayley and Jason rolled their eyes.

"Since I'm the only Oliver who is not out of his mind, I will call this meeting to order." Desmond stated.

Hayley looked at her father. She stared at him. "Daddy. Sit!" She snarled at him.

Desmond was taken aback by his little girl's cold demeanor, so he did as he was told. He sat down immediately and the champagne glass broke his fall. "SHIT! JUMPING JOHOSEPHAT HOLY MARY MOTHER OF JESUS."

Hayley and Jason smiled. "Meeting adjourned. Katherine, I need to talk to you." Jason said.

Ziggy and Dr. K put Desmond on the stretcher, and they left.

**Xxxxx**

**Queen Mary 3**

Kimberly was sitting on one of the deck chairs. She had already dropped off her luggage in her room. It was a spacious room. Little Jase was in his kennel resting in the room. She had already let Master Guin and Cam know she was coming back. A week. A week, she was coming back after a week.

A young butler on the boat was coming near Kimberly. He held up a black jacket for her.

Kimberly looked at him.

"Voulez-vous cette veste noire Mlle? (Would you like this black jacket, miss?)" He asked her.

Kimberly took the jacket. "Se trouve présent autre chose? (Is there anything else?)" She asked him.

He nodded. "Vérifiez les poches (Check the pockets)" He said.

"Merci (Thank you)." Kimberly said. He left. Kimberly smelled the jacket. It smelled like Armani Code cologne. Then she checked the pockets. She found a glass figurine, it was a Crane.

Kimberly got up from her seat. She looked around to where the steward had left. She looked in there. It was empty.

Kimberly was confused. She started walking away. Her body stiffened though. She felt _his_ presence.

Kimberly turned around. There was Tommy without his eyeglasses, he had on a tight, white shirt, with blue jeans, and beige boots. This reminded Kimberly of Tommy's high school years. She kind of missed his long hair.

She ran up to Tommy. He caught her in his arms. Kimberly wrapped her legs around his waist, not caring up her dress riding up. He spun her around. She squealed.

People on the deck began to clap for them. They both blushed.

He put her down. They stared into each other's eyes. "I love you, _**beautiful.**_" He declared with pride.

Kimberly looked at him. "Beautiful?" He nodded. "I love you too, _**handsome.**_"

They kissed.

**The End. Or is it?**


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

**A/N: **_Thank you for everyone that has reviewed this story. It really does mean a lot to me. Because of the reviews, I'm motivated to write more. My next story should be posted by tomorrow. Hopefully, you guys will like that one too._

**The Epilogue **

**Kimberly's Room on the Queen Mary 3.**

Tommy had just gotten off the phone. He was smiling from ear to ear.

He was lying on the bed with little Jase. Kimberly came out the bathroom.

"So, what happened?" Kimberly asked. She went to lie down on the bed with him. He grabbed her ,and held her in his arms.

Little Jase ran off the bed. He went to his little bed that Kimberly had laid out.

Tommy smiled. He told her what about what happened in the office. "I kept dreaming of a Crane and a Dove. They kept haunting me." Tommy described.

Kimberly giggled. "Is that why you gave me the glass figurine?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Something told me you were the Crane." Tommy said.

She nodded. "Let me guess the Dove?"

He kissed Kimberly on the top of her head. "Yes. The Dove was a gorgeous, white one with bright, green eyes." He said.

"That's my mother." Kimberly said. She rose her head from his chest to look him in the eyes. Tommy didn't seem scared or look at her like she was crazy. "When I first started training in kung fu, I don't know how it happened, but I was able to meet my mother while I was meditating. She told me that love would come looking for me."

"I wonder if your mother was hinting at me." Tommy thought it could be a possibility.

"Who knows?" Kimberly wondered herself. Her mother was quite mysterious, but how did she know? "Handsome?"

"Yes beautiful." He replied.

Tommy liked it. He liked calling her beautiful. This felt right, being there with her, holding her. He loved her.

"Are you upset with the merger ending?" She asked him.

Tommy shrugged. "I have enough money to last me 10 lifetimes. Besides, I think Jason is falling for Trini. The engagement would've ended on his behalf." He told Kimberly about the glances they were making at each other.

"You know, she told me how she's liked him since high school." Kimberly told him about their shopping trip.

"It was you that gave Trini the makeover?" Tommy questioned her. Kimberly nodded. "I was wondering what happened to my best friend."

"Did you know about her family situation at home?" Kimberly asked him.

Tommy nodded. "Why do you think Trini has a high salary? She's been my surrogate little sister since I started working a lot. I don't know what I would do without her. She threatened to kick my ass all the way to this boat." He mentioned.

Kimberly giggled. "I never knew she could be that feisty." She kept laughing.

"Trini's nicknamed the 'Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger'. We've sparred a couple of times, but I always beat her. Yet, I can never beat you." Tommy shook his head at the thought.

"I'm just that good." Kimberly praised herself.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Whatever Crane." He teased. "So, what shall we do first when we get to Paris?"

"Visit Baron Watanabe and Cam of course. They already know I'm coming back." Kimberly replied. She thought about it some more. "We can visit his dojo and then of course do some shopping. Then we need to go out to eat."

Tommy laughed. "Yes, you need to show me around Paris. Kimberly."

"Hmm." She said.

"Your father will still have a job. I made sure of it." Tommy announced. Kimberly looked at him. "I plan to purchase my own estate, I will have Conner, Kira, Rocky, and Aisha work for me. Zordon will still be my driver."

There was more Tommy was hiding from Kimberly, but she would find out in Paris. He smiled at the thought.

Kimberly gasped. "Really?" She couldn't believe it.

"My father's crazy." Tommy laughed. "I don't need to live there anymore."

"My, what's gotten into you?" Kimberly teased him.

Tommy shrugged. "I guess it's the Crane and Dove who were in my dreams." He responded.

"So, the Crane and Falcon will soar as one?" She questioned him with a smile on her face.

"I like that. Maybe I can market that." Tommy cheekily replied.

Kimberly smacked his arm playfully. "When you do, cause I know you will, I want 75% of the profits." She winked at him.

"75%!" Tommy exclaimed in disbelief. Kimberly nodded. He kissed her. She deepened the kiss. "You are so lucky I love you."

"Nope, you're lucky I love you. Wet blanket." She shot back.

Little Jase hopped on the bed.

Tommy looked at the dog. "Can we name him something else?" He pointed at the dog.

Kimberly's eyebrows rose. "_We?_" She asked. Tommy nodded. "Why?"

"I don't like to think call a dog my brother's name." He said.

Kimberly giggled. "What shall we name him then?"

Tommy thought about it. "Phoenix." He simply said.

"Phoenix." Kimberly repeated. "I love it."

They spent the rest of the night and week on the boat falling more in love.

**Xxxxx**

**Condo in Paris.**

It was early in the morning. After a week, they finally were in Paris. Tommy, Kimberly, and Phoenix arrived at their new condo. It was a 3 bedroom, 3 bathroom townhouse really. It had all the amenities of a small house. Tommy couldn't wait for the surprise that awaited Kimberly in their townhouse.

All three of them walked in. "Tommy, is that the smell of eggs benedict?" Kimberly sniffed.

"I don't know. You should check, Beautiful." Tommy said. Kimberly ran to the kitchen. Tommy waited by the door. He let Phoenix run around. "One. Two. Three." Tommy counted.

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly screamed in excitement. Tommy smiled. He made his way to the kitchen.

"Do you like your surprise?" Tommy asked her. She nodded.

In the kitchen were here four best friends, Conner, Kira, Rocky, and Aisha. Kimberly squealed again.

"When did you guys get here?" Kimberly asked them.

Rocky laughed. "We've been here for five days." He gave his little sister a hug. Then gave her a plate of food.

Rocky prepared breakfast. He made eggs benedict, fresh hash browns, biscuits and gravy, with strawberry oatmeal. To complete the meal, Rocky made fresh Matcha Green Tea smoothies.

"Five days?" Kimberly was confused.

Aisha nodded. "After you left, we began to pack." Kimberly's eyes grew wide. "Jason knew Tommy was in love with you, so he told us that he had a plan to get you two together." She started.

Kira was in Conner's arms, they were standing by the counter. "Tommy called the house, I'm guessing it was on his way to the boat." Kira continued. She took a sip of the smoothie.

"And, he told me to wait for a car that was coming for us. We did, and we ended up going to the Angel Grove Municipal Airport. R.J. flew us out here." Conner finished.

Kimberly took a sip of her smoothie. "Tommy? You planned this?" Kimberly was shocked.

Tommy fed some of the Canadian bacon on his plate to Phoenix. He nodded. "Yes, I figured they could use a break before they start working at their new job." Tommy said.

"Thanks for the job, also." Rocky told Tommy.

"No problem, plus I'm making you a manager of one of the dojos I own. Probably, the one in Angel Grove." Tommy added.

Rocky went to hug Tommy. He hugged Tommy fiercely. Tommy pushed Rocky off.

"Rocky, I never knew you swung that way." Tommy joked.

"Did Dr. O just try to be funny right now?" Conner asked incredulously.

Aisha smiled. "Nice to know you aren't so uptight, Falcon." Aisha winked at him.

Kimberly smiled. "This is going to be great. I wish father was here though." Kimberly said.

All of them were smiling.

"Is that my Crane asking for her father?" Zordon asked as he walked through the back door.

Kimberly's eyes perked up. She ran to him. There were tears in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked.

"I need a vacation too." He said. Then went to pick up the puppy. "You renamed the puppy." Zordon said.

Tommy nodded. "It didn't feel right, calling him Jase or Jason. Don't you think?" He asked him.

"You're right. He looks more like a Phoenix to me." Zordon winked at Tommy and Kimberly.

They smiled. Kimberly was wrapped in Tommy's arms.

"Zordon, you're okay with Tommy and Kimberly being together now?" Kira asked him.

"Or, better yet, are you okay with Kimberly marrying someone rich?" Rocky added.

Zordon sighed. "It's still hard to grasp, to be honest. I talked to Dr. Oliver over the phone a couple of days ago, and I just let my traditional ways go. I don't believe Dr. Oliver has any bad intentions with my daughter. I believe he genuinely loves her." Zordon admitted.

Tommy walked up to Zordon. "Thank you, that means a lot to me." They shook hands.

"It's good though. My late wife warned me our daughter would fall for a Falcon, I didn't think she meant you." Zordon whispered.

Tommy's eyes went wide. Zordon nodded.

"How do you think Andrea and Desmond are taking all of this?" Conner asked them.

Tommy spoke about it. "My father is resting comfortably in his hammock." Tommy smirked. "My mother is fine with everything. She's happy that I'm happy. I'm still running the family businesses, and they still have money. In fact, I think they're talking about retirement."

"Really?" Aisha asked. Tommy nodded. "Wow. Are they going to try to stay out of your guys' love lives?"

Tommy nodded. "It should have always been that way." Tommy looked at Kimberly. "I should've never been so blind."

"Aww!" Aisha and Kira stared at them.

Rocky and Conner rolled their eyes. Zordon smiled.

There was a knock on the door. They all looked at each other. Tommy walked to the door with a smile on his face. He opened it.

Kimberly shrieked again. She ran into the arms of Cam. "Que? Comment? (What? How?)" Kimberly said.

"Demandez à votre petit ami. (Ask your boyfriend.)" Cam replied. He smiled down at her.

Cam went into the living room.

Kimberly introduced them. "This is my brother." Conner and Rocky gave her a stern look. She smiled. "My other brother. Cameron 'Cam' Watanabe" Cam, these are my brothers and sisters. Kira, Conner, Rocky, and Aisha." Cam shook their hands.

Kimberly had explained to Cam that her best friends were more like brothers and sisters. He understood.

Kimberly went to her father. "This is my father." Cam shook their hand. Kimberly walked to Tommy. "C'est mon Élégant. (This is my Handsome.)"

Cam looked at Tommy. He gave him the once over. Cam smiled and shook his hands. He looked back at Kimberly. "Vous avez fait bon. (You did good.)" Cam winked at Kimberly.

Tommy got uncomfortable. Kimberly had taught Tommy some French, and he was learning through the books he had sent to him.

Aisha and Kira smiled. They knew Cam was gay. It was so obvious.

"So, what were you guys up to before I got here?" Cam asked them.

"Eating breakfast. Would you like some? Rocky always makes extra." Kira informed.

Cam smiled then walked into the kitchen. Everyone, but Tommy and Kimberly, followed.

Kimberly turned to Tommy. "Is there anything else you are hiding from me?" Kimberly asked him. She pointed her finger at his chest.

Tommy smiled. "Peut-être, Peut-être non. Vous devez juste attendre et voir. (Maybe, maybe not. You just have to wait and see. (Maybe, maybe not. You just have to wait and see.)" He said.

Kimberly smirked. "You know you sound sexy when you talk French." She said.

He winked at her. "Je vous aime. (I love you.)" He said to her.

"Je vous aime aussi. (I love you too.)" Kimberly kissed him.

**Xxxxx**

**3 months later.**

Everyone was still on vacation in Paris. Tommy found no reason to send Zordon, Conner, Kira, Rocky, and Aisha back to the states without him. He had already purchased a new estate though.

The new estate was in Reefside. It was on the outskirts of town because he realized that he liked solitude more. It was a huge estate too, but it still wasn't as big as his parents. It was an 8 bedroom, 7 bathroom home. There was a pool, an outdoor barn he planned to convert to a dojo and gymnastics gym, there was a pool house, and a large field for Conner to do soccer.

Ever since Tommy has been dating Kimberly, there was a change in him. It was a good change. He was more laid back, nice, he even joked around more. His businesses were still successful, so his parents weren't so hard on him for what happened three months earlier. There was even talks of the casino/hotel still happening. Automatically, everyone thought it was because Jason and Katherine were getting married then.

That wasn't the case though.

It was early in the morning. Everyone was in the kitchen. Kimberly decided to cook breakfast for everyone. Rocky was thankful for the break. He loved cooking for everyone, but once in awhile he would've liked to be cooked for.

Tommy was in the office of the townhouse. He had to do some work for the Silver Guardians.

Rocky, Aisha, Conner, and Kira were sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. The _Los Angeles Times _was delivered to the townhouse. Zordon was out taking a walk.

Kira was reading the society column of the paper. Her eyes went wide. "Dr. O! Dr. O! OH MY GOSH!" She yelled.

Everyone ran up to her. They all had confused looks on their faces. Dr. O came out of the office. "Yes, Kira?" He asked her.

"Katherine Hillard-Hartford is set to be wed to Prince Trey of Croatia!" She informed them.

Tommy furrowed his brows. "What?" Tommy grabbed the paper from her. His eyes went wide.

"Handsome, how is the merger still happening then?" Kimberly questioned the news. She was shocked to say the least.

"I don't know, Beautiful. Andrew hasn't said anything about cancelling the merger. I mean it's still on. We talked last week about it." Tommy informed them.

"So, where's Jason?" Conner asked them. He took a plate and got some French toast.

Zordon came inside the house. He had a smile on his face. "Look who I found outside." Two people followed him.

Tommy's eyes went wide. He went to hug his little sister. "Hayley!" He then went to shake Billy's hand. "Billy, what are you guys doing here?"

"Vacation." Billy informed. He walked up to Kimberly. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

Kimberly shook her head. She smiled at him. "I'm Kimberly." Kimberly shook his hand.

Billy smiled at Conner, Kira, Rocky, and Aisha.

"We decided to check on my brother." Hayley smiled. She looked at the food. She had been a little hungrier than usual "And looks like we came just in time." She said to them. She was excited and dug right in.

"Come and eat. Kimberly is a great cook!" Rocky complimented her. Kimberly blushed.

"Did you know that Katherine is getting married to Prince Trey?" Tommy asked his sister.

Hayley nodded.

"What happened to Jason?" Aisha asked her.

Billy answered. "They're on their way here." Everyone looked at him.

"They?" Kira asked him.

Everyone was eating their breakfast and continued the conversations.

They heard a knock on the door. Zordon went to answer the door. "Jason!" He hugged him. Zordon looked at the lady standing next to him. "And who might this be?" Zordon asked.

"We'll talk about that when we see everyone." Jason said. He grabbed his companion's hand and they walked into the kitchen.

Kimberly and Tommy looked up when they heard the foot steps. They're mouths dropped open.

"Trini?" Tommy gasped out loud.

Trini smiled. "Hello, Tommy." She went to hug him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she hugged Kimberly.

"You are still keeping up with your new look, I see." Kimberly observed. Trini had on a form fitting, yellow tunic with black leggings and wedges.

Trini nodded. She introduced herself to Conner, Rocky, Kira, and Aisha. Kira and Aisha liked Trini already. She had a passion for yellow.

"So, now that we are all here. I'm guessing we should talk about what's in the paper?" Jason said.

They nodded.

"Jason is the one that set them up." Hayley informed them. Tommy's jaw dropped.

"Andrew couldn't have been more pleased. That's why he's continuing with the merger." Billy added.

"Now, you're with Trini?" Kimberly asked him.

Jason smiled. "Actually, Trini is my wife." He clarified.

All of them, except for Hayley and Billy's, jaws dropped.

"WHAT?" Tommy finally found his voice. He was far from upset, he was more shocked than anything.

Trini smiled. She showed them her wedding ring. "We're continuing the honeymoon, right now." Trini said.

"When did this happen?" Conner asked him.

"Let's see, I married Trini about a month ago." Jason started. He looked at his wife. "After I broke off the engagement to Katherine, Trini and I sparred."

Tommy laughed. "Let me guess, she kicked your ass?"

Jason nodded. "After that, we started talking and dating. I popped the question. She accepted. We got married. Hayley and Billy are the witnesses. We got married in Vegas. This is our honeymoon." He summarized for them.

"Trini, you know what you're getting yourself into?" Kimberly asked her. She referred to Jason's playboy ways.

Trini smiled. "I should be asking you the same thing." She referred to Tommy.

Both girls laughed.

"I wouldn't have married Jason if I knew he was still up to his playboy ways. I think I kicked his ass good enough to keep him." Trini said. She winked at Jason. Everyone laughed.

"So, this isn't weird for you two?" Aisha asked.

They furrowed their brows.

"Kimberly, you used to be in love with Jason. Now you're with Jason's brother. Trini you are married to Jason." Kira said.

"I believe they have respect for each other because they're with who they're supposed to be with." Hayley answered Aisha's question.

Aisha and Kira understood.

"Well, that's good. We are all here." Kimberly said. All of them gave their attention to her. "Baron Watanabe has invited all my friends to his house for a dinner party. I'm sure you would all like to attend?"

Jason, Hayley, Billy, and Trini said yes.

"Bring comfortable clothes as well." Tommy informed.

The Baron said if anyone wanted to spar, they could. Tommy agreed, since he wanted to beat Kimberly at least one time.

"I don't have any." Trini said. Aisha, Kimberly, Kira, and Hayley's ears perked up. Trini noticed. "Well looks like we have shopping to do."

The girls giggled. They guys groaned.

Zordon smiled. "This is the life." He said.

Hayley needed to talk to Kimberly. "Kimberly." Kimberly looked at her. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Kimberly nodded. She took her apron off. The two girls walked outside.

Once both of them were outside, Hayley gave Kimberly a big, bear hug.

Kimberly stiffened at first, but she accepted it. "Not that I don't mind hugs, but what was that for?"

"For what you've done for Tommy." Hayley said.

Kimberly looked at her.

"Tommy's been so closed in. He's always been about work, and I noticed a change in him after he kissed you." Hayley said. Kimberly's eyes went wide. "He didn't have to tell me. I just knew. Kimberly, I didn't care about what title you were after I realized Tommy had changed. I objected to you and Jason. You are good for Tommy though. I'm thankful he has you." Hayley finished.

Kimberly smiled. She hugged Hayley again. "Thank you for that. I am thankful for Tommy, he's been there and I hadn't even realized it. I almost did something stupid, and he saved me. So, are we friends?"

Hayley and Kimberly hadn't talked much. Kimberly wasn't sure if she was accepted as Tommy's girlfriend, but Hayley's nice word made her feel so. She just needed to confirm it.

"Yes, and maybe one day more. I can always use another sister. Trini shouldn't be my only one." Hayley winked.

Kimberly smiled.

The two girls walked back into the house.

**Xxxxx**

**Baron Watanabe's Mansion.**

Baron Watanabe and Cameron welcomed Kimberly and her friends and family to their home. Cam's friends, Dustin, Tori, and Shane were there also. Tori's boyfriend, Blake, and his brother, Hunter, were there as well.

Zordon and the Baron hugged. Zordon knew about his wife's connections to him. For some odd reason, he had forgotten.

Kimberly introduced her friends and family to the Baron and Cam's friends. They introduced themselves as well.

Everyone got along, and Kimberly couldn't be happier.

There was a mini karate tournament and Trini was named victorious. Tommy was able to beat Kimberly one time. He was happy at that. Kimberly said she went easy on him. Tommy groaned at the thought.

It was now dinner time, and the conversations continued amongst all of them. The doorbell rang. Cam went to answer it. Master Mao, Master Guin, and her husband, Master Lope came through the doors.

Kimberly looked and saw her Masters. She shrieked and ran up to them. Master Guin, was pregnant, _very_ pregnant. At 8 months, she was about to burst.

"Am I so happy to see you three!" Kimberly said. They walked to the dining room. "Master Mao, Master Guin, and Master Lope, these are my friends: Hayley, her fiancé, Billy. That's Jason." They looked at her and she smiled. "_The_ Jason, and his wife, Trini." They looked at her again. She nodded. "That's Conner and his girlfriend, Kira. Rocky, and his girlfriend, Aisha." She walked up to her father. "This is my father, Zordon." Then she walked to Tommy. "And this is my boyfriend, Tommy." Kimberly introduced them.

The Masters walked up to her friends. They looked at them closer. "Billy, you're a wolf." Master Mao said.

"I am?" Billy furrowed his brows. Master Mao nodded. "Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing." Kimberly said. She smiled.

"Conner and Jason are tyrannosauruses." Master Lope said.

Conner and Jason smiled at the thought. Jason had always felt himself to be a t-rex. It was so fitting. Conner smiled, he didn't mind to be like Jason.

Master Lope looked at Rocky. "You are the ape, and you're mate is the bear."

Rocky furrowed his brows. "A bear?"

Master Guin smiled at Trini, Aisha, and Kira. "Trini is a saber tooth tiger, Aisha is a bear, and Kira is a pterodactyl."

It dawned on Rocky. He went to kiss his girlfriend.

"What's Hayley?" Shane asked.

They all had their own animal spirits. Shane was a hawk, Tori was a dolphin, and Dustin was an elk. Hunter was a leopard and Blake was a bison.

Master Guin smiled. "She's a wolf. She's carrying a pup." Master Guin winked.

Everyone looked at Hayley. Billy questioned his fiancé. "Are you- Are you pregnant?"

"I didn't know how to tell you." Hayley confessed.

Billy kissed her. "I'm going to be a Dad!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

They all congratulated the couple.

Jason and Tommy were happy to be uncles.

Master Mao walked up to Tommy. "You're the falcon. The crane helped you to find your way. Watch after her Thomas, she needs you just like you need her."

Tommy nodded. He held Kimberly closer to him.

Master Mao then walked to Zordon. Baron followed close by. They each put a hand on Zordon's shoulder. Zordon nodded. He sat down on the floor and went to a meditative state.

**Xxxxx**

**Zordon's State of Mind.**

Zordon was in Inquiris Fields in Angel Grove. He looked around. He was surrounded by flowers.

A dove flew to him. The dove transformed to her human form. Dimitria.

Zordon gasped. He grabbed his wife. They hugged.

"I've missed you, my love." Zordon said.

"_**Do you think I have not? Has my husband not kept me in his heart**_?" She asked him.

Zordon kissed her. "You're in my heart forever."

"_**You did good with Kimberly. Are you not happy, she's found her falcon**_?"

"At first I wasn't, but now I see she loves him and he loves her. Our daughter has grown up to be a lovely woman. I wish you could be here." Zordon said sadly.

"_**Am I not with you wherever you go? I know I am**_." She told him. "_**I'm with Miko Watanabe and Master Mao's wife, Kiyoko. We watch over you all**_."

"Until we meet again?" He kissed her again.

She kissed him on the cheek. She left a lipstick mark. "_**I'll be waiting**_."

Dimitria transformed into a dove and flew off.

**Xxxxx**

**With everyone else.**

Zordon opened his eyes. There were tears in his eyes. Kimberly walked up to her father. She touched his cheek. The lipstick kiss was still there.

"Mother?" She asked him. He nodded. "What did you she say?"

Zordon smiled. "She's watching after all of us."

Everyone had smiles on their faces.

The night continued until early next morning.

**Xxxxx**

**One Month Later.**

Conner, Kira, Rocky and Aisha had left Paris, so they could start moving into their new home at Tommy's estate. Zordon left as well. Tommy sent Zordon back with a brand new Bentley. Just for him to use.

Trini and Jason went back to Angel Grove. Desmond and Andrea welcomed their new daughter in law with open arms. They were so pleased with her that Trini's family were asked to move into their home. Trini accepted the offer.

Jason was falling more and more in love with Trini everyday. He realized the error of his past ways, and he fore sure knew Trini was it for him. If he ever did doubt it, then he would spar with Trini. Of course she would beat some sense into him. That was _his_ saber tooth tiger after all.

Hayley and Billy were planning for their end of the year wedding. Hayley found out she was 3 months pregnant. Her and Billy couldn't be any happier for their new bundle of joy.

Kimberly was in the hospital room with Master Guin. She had just delivered her baby. She had a little girl. She weighed in at 7 pounds 8 oz and was 19 inches long. Master Lope had passed out during the delivery, so he was in his own hospital bed.

Kimberly held the little girl. "She's so beautiful." Kimberly said.

Master Guin nodded. She was getting sleepy. "I'm glad you were in here when I delivered her." Master Guin looked at her husband. "Wimp."

Master Lope looked at her. "I love you too dear."

Kimberly smiled. "I was happy to be here. I'm going to put the little one down. Get rest." Kimberly said to her. Kimberly put the little girl in the bassinet. She gave a kiss on the head to Master Guin. And a kiss to Master Lope's temple.

She walked out the room and was met by Tommy. He smiled at her. Then looked at her hand. Her left, ring finger. "When did you get that ring?"

She smacked his arm. "I don't know. I think a certain fiancé of mine decided to give it to me."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. She nodded. "Didn't you tell him you were taken?"

"I believe he already knew." Kimberly said.

Tommy kissed her on the lips. Kimberly deepened it. "I can't wait to have you as Mrs. Kimberly Oliver." He said.

Two weeks ago, Tommy proposed to Kimberly. He got approval from Zordon, he didn't think they were moving on so quickly. Tommy thought of the way to propose to her, so he held a candle lit dinner for her. Then gave her 9 dozen pink and white roses. One dozen for every day he hadn't realized he was in love with her. Then he took out a robin egg blue colored box. It was a tacori criss cross style engagement ring. The main diamond was a brilliant white, while the criss cross ones were pink.

He asked her the question, at first she turned her back to him. Tommy had freaked out. Then Kimberly turned to face him and she accepted of course. Tommy spun her around and kissed her.

Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand, and they began walking out. Tommy had a question though. "What did Master Guin name her daughter?"

She smiled. "**Kimberly**."

**The End. **


End file.
